I Don't Feel Like Dancing
by Yukimora Michiko
Summary: You'd never think Ayomi was rich until you saw her house. She meets new family members she didn't know about, reunites with a friend, and falls in love when she returns to Japan. Her parents want her to dance; she wants to sing. How will they handle it?
1. Introductions

Kyoya fanfic: I don't feel like dancing

Oc Ayomi Misoninozuka. I do not own any of the Host Club members. (I wish.)

_**Chapter one: Introductions**_

The first day of a new school, a high class one at that. She normally chose to go to public school, but her parents wanted her to go to school with the rich people like herself and get a good start on her dancing career. She refused to wear the uniform, even though they had bought her one. Yellow wasn't her color. It blended with her medium blonde hair. She didn't think she looked good in dresses anyways, but she had to wear them to dance sometimes.

Ayomi never wanted to dance. Her parents decided that dream for her, to become a professional contemporary dancer. Ayomi wanted to perform, just not in the dancing category. She wanted to sing, loud, proud, and beautiful. She wanted to be heard for once. Make a difference in what people listened to. Speak out above the rest when no one else would. She didn't know what she would sing or if she would even get the chance. She wouldn't when her parents had a say in it.

She was in such deep thought that she passed the room she was meant to go in and traveled down to the third music room. She opened the doors to the room and was greeted with a face full of rose petals and harmonized voices saying "Welcome to the Host Club." She looked confused as she turned around to leave. She was pulled back by an eccentric blonde and spun around to face him. He put a finger on her chin and gave her a princely charming look, the look he gives to all the other girls that entered those doors. "So, princess, what type do you like? The natural type," he spun her around to a feminine boy with brown hair and soft brown eyes, "The loli-shota (boy loli) type," she was spun again to face a tall boy with a small child-like blonde boy on his shoulders holding a bunny, "the strong silent type," he pointed to the tall boy with brown hair, " the little devil type," she was spun by three hands this time and brought face to face with two twin boys, each with their hair split differently, both had one finger on her chin and the other arm around each other, "the cool type," he spun her away from the twins, making the stumble together slightly, and to a raven haired boy with a laptop and his glasses glaring from the screen, not seeming to pay attention, "or the princely type, such as myself," she was spun one last time to look the blonde in the eyes.

She looked around to all of them and a large sweat drop formed over her head. "I…um…I'm not…" The tall raven haired boy placed his laptop on the table in front of him and stood up with a clip board. "She's supposed to be in music room two." The taller blonde looked to the dark haired boy, "How do you know that?" Kyoya smirked and replied, "By the way she's dressed. Although, it's just an assumption, she belongs in the second music room." Tamaki looked down to the short girls clothes, skin tight tank top with baggy shorts, a cloth belt holding them up, and clean athletic tennis shoes. Tamaki looked from the girl to the boy, "But mommy, I thought dancers were supposed to wear pretty pink tutu's and stuff." The boy got an annoyed look on his face. "That's only ballet, Tamaki. And stop calling me mommy." The feminine boy spoke up saying, "Forget about it, Kyoya, he's gonna do it anyways." Kyoya nodded and went back to his laptop. Once he sat down and put the computer back on his lap he looked to Tamaki. "Let her leave. She's late as it is." Tamaki sulked in the corner from being told to stop calling Kyoya 'mommy' and to let Ayomi leave.

The smaller blonde boy tugged on her shorts while holding the pink bunny, "Come back and visit so we can eat cake, kay?" he smiled up cutely; pink and light purple flowers seemed to radiate from him. She smiled at him and nodded. "Maybe, one day." The tall boy smiled at her and picked up the small blonde to put him back on his shoulders. Ayomi then turned to leave. As soon as the doors shut she sighed with relief and walked back down the hall to go to the second music room.

She was nervous about maybe going the wrong way and was wondering if those boys are always so excited to see a girl walk through the door. She noticed many other girls there, talking amongst themselves and the boys. She felt bad for all those girls that got dragged into going. Maybe they willingly went to waste time. That is what a Host Club is for, after all, wasting time and money on useless things. That's also what being rich is all about to some people. She never had to work or help in her father's business. Her mother never had to work, either. They just sat around and used what money her dad made, and with business booming, he made quite a lot.

She was deep in thought again. She didn't notice she had gone into the room and put her stuff down. She looked up from her bag and noticed all the girls uniforms hung up in the corner of the room on labeled hangers. She didn't wear the uniform so she saw no point in taking out her black jeans and gray baby doll shirt to hang up. She changed in the bathroom near her last classroom instead of in front of a lot of rich snooty girls that would probably judge her slightly less than curvy figure. She had larger breasts than most dancers. You could tell she had breasts at least. Her stomach wasn't flat like other girls in the room, but it wasn't big, either. Her legs were a bit long for her torso, as a contemporary dancer it gave her a slight advantage. If she was in ballet as Tamaki had implied earlier, it wouldn't benefit her much. She walked over to an empty spot marked by a dark red splotch of paint on a light blue floor and sat. Some of the girls were standing and talking to each other, and others were sitting patiently waiting for the instructor to come in and start stretches. A few of them were already stretching, getting prepared.

Ayomi sighed and looked around to observe the other girls while waiting. Most of them had dark hair. There were many shades of brown and a few looked to be red in the light. There were two other blondes, but their hair was much lighter than hers. The girls all had their hair up in a high pony tail like her. She noticed how many of them had on the same style of clothes. Tight shirts and baggy shorts. The only difference between Ayomi's and the others is that Ayomi's was bought at thrift stores and the other girls were custom made to fit them perfectly. None had a need for a belt to keep the shorts up. She looked down the floor and began stretching. The teacher came in and told all the girls to sit down and get ready for stretches beginning on the floor. It must have been kept very clean since the girls wouldn't have sat otherwise in fear of getting their nice clothes dirty.

Stretching began with breathing exercises, breathing in and out slowly to the count of ten, and then rolling the top half of the body down to lean over the knees. After that was leaning the arm over the side of the head and slowly bringing it back down to the side. They continued that for a few minutes and then stood up to do the same thing again. After that the teacher got into position to start dancing. The whole class got in the same position, right leg out to the side, arms in the air at an angle, most of the weight on the left leg. The class followed behind the teacher, trying to watch and keep up at the same time. The class went on for another hour in a similar manner.

Once Ayomi was ready to leave, the sweat that was previously dripping from her face was drying. She had gone to the nearest bathroom and changed into her black pants and grey shirt. She took off the athletic tennis shoes and put them in the bag to replace black converse type slip on shoes. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed the feminine boy from the Host Club walking out. The boy looked up to her and smiled, "Hey there. Have fun with dancing?" Ayomi nodded at the chance of conversation and replied, "More or less." The boy looked up to her, "Is it not what you want to do?" Ayomi looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook her head slightly, "My parents want me to. And as their only daughter, I have to listen." The boy nodded in understanding. They were at the front entrance to the extravagant school. They both walked out the door and started to go separate ways. "My name is Haruhi, by the way." Ayomi looked back and waved slightly with a smile, "Call me Ayo." Haruhi nodded and went off to her own house.

Ayomi walked down to a bus station while looking up at the slightly dark clouds floating by. She knew it was about to rain. She didn't have an umbrella and she had to walk a few blocks to get to her house to the bus stop. She preferred to take the bus instead of the train. The fee for the bus was much cheaper and a little friendlier to the environment. She didn't mind walking. Sometimes she'd walk home to enjoy the scenery. She sat on the bench waiting for the bus to arrive and pick her up. She looked up at the clouds for a few minutes before the loud blue giant pulled up in front of her, blocking her view of the other side of the street. She stepped on the bus and sat in the back alone. She looked out the window, watching the trees and houses pass by. She was on the bus for ten minutes. Rain started to drizzle down before she got off the bus. She walked home quickly, trying to beat the rain.

She stepped into her house, looking at the many boxes piled in the living room. He mother had unpacked a lot of things in the time she had been at school. They moved to the area from Peru. They lived in Peru for two years while her dad was expanding his business. Before Peru, they lived in Italy, and before that, France. France was where she was born, even though she was a citizen of Japan. Her parents didn't live there at the time she was born. The first six years of her life she lived in Japan. Then they decided to move to France. She was fluent in Japanese, French, and Italian. She wasn't that great at Spanish. As a result of moving to completely different places, she wasn't afraid to try new things or be herself, once she got used to the area, that is.

"Mom!" She yelled into the house from the doorway where she was taking off her shoes. She heard a small crash as her mother's answer. She followed the direction of the noise and found her mother in the bathroom picking up a bunch of brushes she used to apply makeup and putting them in the plastic container they were kept in. "Anything I can do to help?" Her mother looked up and smiled, "No, dear. Go get a snack and do your homework. Then you can go set up your room how you want it if you haven't done it already. That's all I want you to do." Ayomi sighed and nodded.

Her mother always worked hard around the house and she was always so beautiful. Her light brown hair always in a lose braid with a few strands hanging out, framing her face. She had light blue eyes and was short and thin. Ayomi's father was tall with a lighter shade of blonde than hers for hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. It was easy to see where she got most of her looks.

Ayomi took her bag to her room and started on homework on her desk. She had two desks sitting in her room, one for her computer, the other for papers, mainly school work, doodles, and writing songs and poems. Her carpet was a light cream color, the walls a sky blue. Her queen sized bed had dark blue covers with a light purple comforter on a wooden frame. Her room was big with a walk in closet and her own full bathroom. Like most rich folk, she lived in a large mansion. There were many more rooms than necessary, but she was happy with the space. The acoustics were good in her room.

After doing her homework, Ayomi took a shower and got into a grey shirt that went down to her knees and pink shorts that were a little longer than the shirt. She looked to her cell phone that had been lying on her bed for the past hour and noticed it was nearly ten. She curled up under the warm blankets and was fast asleep.

_**And that's all she wrote. I was just going to end it at around a thousand words but I figured it was short so I filled in the rest with some background information and descriptions of Ayomi's parents. Please R&R and if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes tell me. The next chapter will have a slight twist in it and more of the beloved Host Club. I may or may not update daily. I'll write as often as I can. Things are weird with internet so if it's not updated much one week you can expect a lot of chapters uploaded at once later on.**_


	2. Chocolate Eyes

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

I own my OC, nothing more... /sob

_**Chapter 2: Chocolate Eyes**_

Ayomi woke up with a slight head ache. Her head pounded softly as she got dressed in dark purple skinny jeans and a light blue graphic t-shirt with a green dinosaur on it. She knew her clothes drew attention since she didn't want to wear the yellow dress and she wasn't allowed to wear a boy's school uniform, not that her mother would let her. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She put her hair up with a black ribbon in a high pony tail and went back to her room to get her things. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got a piece of toast with butter and jelly to eat as she walked to the bus station. She rode to the school to go through another boring day of classes.

Honey was napping on the couch holding Usa-Chan in music room three before the customers came in. Kyoya was typing on his laptop as usual, not paying attention to Hikaru and Kaoru making fun of Tamaki who was sulking in the corner growing mushrooms. Haruhi was preparing snacks and tea for when the customers come to enjoy the company of the handsome boys of the Host Club. Mori was sitting quietly at the table he and Honey usually sit at.

Mori had carried Honey in when the last class ended and he was asleep at his desk. Time slowly ticked by and Honey sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking up to Mori as he walked over to him with a cup of warm tea. His sleepy gaze made Mori smile a little as he handed the cup to Honey. After drinking the tea, Honey went to get a piece of cake. "Mitsukuni…" Honey looked up at Mori. A light bulb went off above his head. His face brightened as he stood up and went to the middle of the room. "Nee!" Four of the boys looked up to Honey, shocked at the sudden yell. Kyoya and Mori stayed calm. "Mom told me that I have a cousin here at Ouran. She said today is her second day and we should find her and introduce

does she look like? I'm going to have another beautiful daughter!" He pulled Haruhi close as she was trying ourselves."

Tamaki's gloom was suddenly gone as he bombarded Honey with questions and dramatic poses. "Oooh what's her name? What to take a tray to the table. She stumbled to put the tray down before pulled into Tamaki's hug. "You hear that, you're going to have a sister, my lovely daughter!" "Tamaki-sempai! Let me go! I'm not your daughter!" "Of course you are, Haruhi! Why would you ever want to leave your loving daddy? Can it be? Does Haruhi not love her father? Oh woe is me…" Haruhi sighed with a sweat drop with the rest of the group as Tamaki kept talking about not being loved by his daughter.

Haruhi looked at Honey as he was going over to get more cake, "Well, if we need to find her it would be good to know her name." Honey looked over and swallowed his food, "Mom said her name is Ayomi." The twins pulled each other into a one armed hug, "Do you know what she looks like," Hikaru started, "So we can find her?" Kaoru finished. Honey shook his head and looked to Mori who shook his head as well. Kyoya stopped typing, "So we're going on name alone?" Haruhi nodded, "Looks like it."

Tamaki had finally finished his rant on father-daughter love and started to say how beautiful the name Ayomi was for his daughter. Everyone looked to him, waiting for him to finish so they could all go find the girl. Tamaki finished his speech and started walking to the door to go meet his 'beautiful daughter.' Haruhi walked after him, "Sempai, we don't even know where to start looking." Honey ran after Haruhi with Usa-chan in hand, Mori shortly behind. The twins locked arms and skipped up ahead of Tamaki. Kyoya sighed and shut his laptop to calmly follow.

The Host Club wandered the halls, calling for a girl named Ayomi. They went through the whole building. They even intruded on Nekozawa and Belzeneff in the middle of one of their rituals. Haruhi stopped walking in the middle of a hall in deep thought. Tamaki noticed his daughters' absence at his side and ran back a few steps to spin her around and hug her, asking what was wrong. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki's eyes glaring at him for doing that, "Sempai!" Tamaki looked hurt and sulked. Hikaru walked back to Haruhi, Kaoru slowly following behind. Hikaru put one arm around Haruhi, "Then why'd you stop?" Haruhi looked at him from the side, "I think the Ayomi we're looking for is the one that stumbled in the Host Club yesterday that was supposed to be in the dance studio." Kaoru caught up and put an arm around Haruhi, opposite his twin brother, "Why do you say that?" Haruhi looked to Kaoru, "I saw her walking out after school yesterday after the Host Club. She said to call her Ayo. It could be short for Ayomi."

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up making them glare slightly, "Interesting deductive capabilities you have, Haruhi. We'll go check then." Tamaki grinned and ran to Kyoya to give him a hug. Kyoya side stepped, "Shall we be going?" Tamaki fall face first onto the clean floor. Hikaru stood above him mocking him while Kaoru helped him up, also mocking him. When he was standing they locked arms with him on both sides and started walking to music room two, the others behind.

Ayomi was sitting on the ground stretching while all the other girls were talking in a big group with the instructor before it was time to start the class. She got a few invitations to join them but she didn't want to. She preferred not to be around girly girls and gossip, especially when they were all drooling over men. The group of girls jumped when the doors were suddenly opened with a loud bang. "Ayomi!" Tamaki's voice boomed through the room. Hikaru pulled him back while Kaoru covered his mouth "Boss, be quiet." Kaoru chimed in, "Yeah, we don't want to draw attention to us or Ayomi on her second day." Haruhi sweat dropped when the twins failed to notice the crowd of girls staring at them all, "I don't think we'll be able to go through with that plan, guys."

The Host Club looked at the girls that were crowding around them and tried their best to keep them happy. "Wow! I've never actually been to the Host Club, I've always been too busy with dancing!" one girl cheered, "Yeah, they came to us instead," another said while the two laughed. While the girls were gawking over the Host Club, Ayomi was trying to gather her things as quickly as possible to escape the embarrassment the boys caused when they called out her name. She was going to go out through the door in the back of the room hidden by a rack of fancy dancing outfits and costumes. As she walked around the rack she looked back to the crowd to make sure no one noticed her escape, she heard a cough in front of her and felt a warm, soft thing hit her head. Kyoya looked down at the blonde girl over his clipboard as her head hit his stomach. She smiled nervously and sweat dropped. Kyoya turned to walk out the door while writing in his clip board and she followed.

"I thought you were looking for me…"Kyoya stopped writing for a second and then continued in the rhythmical pattern, "We were, but I found you. They'll come back when they notice that I'm missing and you aren't there. I'm sure no one noticed you were in the room to begin with and if they did, they forgot about your presence when we walked in. They'll say you're absent and the others will come back to the room depressed. If anything, it'll be a big surprise to see you there and it'll be nothing but trouble since they'll be off task when the customers come in."

Ayomi looked down at her shoes and kept walking. Kyoya looked over to her when she looked down; not paying attention that he was watching her. "Don't worry. There's a good surprise for you, too." Ayomi looked up, a broad smile plastered on her face, "Really? Oooh what is it? Is it candy? Cards? Flowers? Clothes?" Kyoya sighed realizing that she resembled Tamaki in a way. They both seemed to think in a similar fashion and both had the same big smile and a similar blonde hair color. All that was missing was the dramatic poses along with her words, although she was attempting them. She was jumping around him with every word trying to get the answer. He was pulled from his thoughts when she gasped loudly.

"Are you giving me prostitutes? If it's not candy or flowers or cards or puppies or kitties or hugs, what else could it be?" She had her hands up on her cheeks in a shocked expression. Kyoya mumbled something and put and hand on her head the next time she jumped in front of him. "Just keep walking." She smiled and did what he asked, but she started walking much faster than she was before in anticipation of the gift she was to receive. Kyoya followed while reviewing the previous paper in his clipboard. He was interrupted again when he noticed chocolate brown eyes barely peeking over the clip of the clipboard as she walked backwards to keep pace, "Whatcha doin'?" Kyoya glared softly at her, "Planning." She looked disappointed then smiled and turned around. Kyoya glared at the back of her head as she walked.

Tamaki was being brought into music room three by Hikaru and Kaoru after the dance instructor pushed them away to get her girls back on track so she could start the lessons. Haruhi was consoling him and Honey was on Mori's shoulders as he nodded in agreement with Haruhi's soft words. "Come on, sempai, she'll be here tomorrow or the next day. She has to come to school. We can always go see her at her house. I'm sure Honey's mom knows the address and can give it to us or even take us there if she isn't too busy." Tamaki's youth seemed to be rejuvenated as he jumped to hug Haruhi, "Yes, daughter, you're absolutely right. I can wait to meet my other daughter. It'll just make me even happier when I do see her beautiful face.

Ayomi coughed, surprising Tamaki. He turned and gave Kyoya and Ayomi a dumb look before running over to embrace the small girl. "Oh, my beautiful daughter! How good it is to meet you!" He spun around with her going on about daughters. Ayomi mentally shrugged since she couldn't physically do it while being spun around by Tamaki and went along with it. "Daddy!" She hugged him back. Everyone looked shocked and sweat dropped as the two went on with their father-daughter talk. Kyoya sighed and mumbled more about how she's just like Tamaki. Haruhi went up to Tamaki and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sempai, don't drag her into this nonsense," she was then pulled into a hug by Ayomi who took after Tamaki and called her sister as Tamaki talked about his long lost daughters being reunited at last. Everyone stared at them with the exception of Kyoya who was ignoring it, typing on his laptop.

After the family reunion with Tamaki was done with, the real reunion occurred. Everyone was ordered by Kyoya, whose growing wrath convinced them all to listen, to sit down on the couches in the middle of the room that was arranged in three sides of a square in order to sit in groups of customers and for the group meetings. Kyoya began by stating his name and the names of the others in the Host Club. He left Honey and Mori for last. When he came to Honey, he paused. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. We call him 'Honey' and this is Takashi Morinozuka. We call him 'Mori'. They are your cousins." Ayomi examined Honey and Mori in what would usually be defined as 'too close for comfort'. Haruhi was the only one who sweat dropped at the extreme closeness of them. Ayomi poked around Honey and then Mori and then smiled when she went back to Honey. "Cake time now?" Honey's eyes and smile brightened as he jumped up and went to the table. Mori smiled softly and followed to serve them both cake. "Takashi, Usa-chan wants carrot cake." Mori nodded and did as Honey wished.

Ayomi watched in amazement as Honey gulped down his thirteenth cake. "Mitsukuni." Honey looked to Mori and back to the last bite of the strawberry cake on his plate. "One more, Takashi," he said with deep brown puppy dog eyes and pink flowers radiating from his face. Mori gave him a concerned look and then nodded to the small seventeen-year-old. Honey cheered and Ayomi sweat dropped. The rest of the Host Club had some customers coming in and being entertained.

Ayomi watched as Kyoya mainly sat and typed on his computer and his customers talked amongst themselves. Kyoya occasionally put in a word or a change of topic so the girls could talk to each other and leave him to work as he pleased while they were entertained. Hikaru and Kaoru were posing dramatically with their hands all over each other for a group of squealing girls. Tamaki was seducing some girls by putting his hand on their face and posing like a prince. Haruhi was pouring tea and casually talking to girls like it was natural for him.

Ayomi stopped at Haruhi and stared with a thoughtful yet determined look. Mori and Honey both noticed and looked back and forth between the two. Honey spoke up, "What's wrong, Ayomi?" Ayomi still had the same look on her face as she examined Haruhi, "He seems too comfortable and normal around the girls." Honey and Mori exchanged looks, "He's the natural type so it's no surprise, nee, Takashi?" Mori nodded, "Yeah…" Ayomi looked at Haruhi for a few more seconds and then turned her attention to the tea that Mori was pouring her.

After the club was over, all of them said their goodbyes, and started to go their separate ways to go home. The twins left, then Tamaki, then Honey and Mori, and then Haruhi. Kyoya informed them that he would stay late and plan for a ball that was coming up next month. Ayomi eyed Haruhi as he walked out the door. She said goodbye to Kyoya and went over to his side to give him a hug like she had for everyone else. He looked up from his laptop to the blonde haired girl towering over him and his work. "Is it necessary?" Ayomi gave him a determined look and nodded. Kyoya put his laptop down and stood to embrace her. She hugged him tightly and he had his arms loosely around her shoulders in a natural embrace. Her head rested on his chest for a moment before they each pulled away from each other. "Bye-bye Kyoya-kun," she said as she ran out the door.

Kyoya sighed and sat back down to his work, thinking of the light peach smell coming from Ayomi and her soft hair just underneath his hands as her golden locks fell naturally over her shoulders. '_At least her hugs are better than Tamaki's death grips.' _ He continued his work thinking nothing more of the short girl that had been in there just a few moments before.

Ayomi treaded down the hall silently, following Haruhi as close as possible without being seen. She made sure she always had a place to hide just in case Haruhi turned around suddenly. Haruhi never noticed Ayomi as she tailed him to his home, just as Ayomi never noticed Kyoya watching her following Haruhi through the doors when he noticed the two while going to the copier at the front office.

_**Pwahh that was a lot of typing. Anyways, I wanted to add a little more of the Host Club in this chapter. Yay for Kyoya hugs! What will Kyoya do about the suspiciousness of Ayomi? Find out in the next chapter because I'm mean and I want you all to wait. (Unless of course you're reading this after the next ones been uploaded. In that case, you have to wait while your page loads and it will be agonizing….not really…who would ever want to read my writing? ^^") Until next time~**_


	3. Stalking Minds and Abductions

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

I own my OC, Ayomi, but not the Host Club... Bisco Hatori is one lucky person...

_**Chapter 3: Stalking Minds and Abductions**_

_**Recap:**_ Ayomi treaded down the hall silently, following Haruhi as close as possible without being seen. She made sure she always had a place to hide just in case Haruhi turned around suddenly. Haruhi never noticed Ayomi as she tailed him to his home, just as Ayomi never noticed Kyoya watching her following Haruhi through the doors when he noticed the two while going to the copier at the front office.

Kyoya moved his glasses up his nose. They glared ominously in the light as he observed a short blonde follow the slightly taller brunette. He made note that Ayomi was only a little taller than Honey. He walked to the copier and copied off a bunch of fliers for the ball. They'd be put up in a few weeks when it was nearly time for the ball. He liked to get things done ahead of time and he already had the poses of the Host Club since they posed similarly in every flier or hand out. Sometimes he just reused the same picture of them with a different background to fit the theme of the gathering. No one ever noticed and if they did, they never said anything, probably because they were admiring the handsome boys in the photo.

Kyoya walked back to music room three with two hundred papers in hand. His thoughts trailing to today's homework. He was already trying to solve a few of the problems so he could do it while he worked as usual. He memorized a few of the problems so he could do the work in his head and have the answer ready when he sat down to do it. Once he got back to the room he sat down and wrote down three answers on his homework and then put his laptop on his lap to resume working on the balls planning. As he was doing that, he wondered why Ayomi was following Haruhi. Perhaps he would ask her, maybe get something from her by keeping her little stalking secret. After all, life was all about profits.

After Ayomi followed Haruhi home she went to her own home and straight to her room to do homework. "Ayomi, dear, are you alright?" her mother asked as Ayomi walked through the door. Ayomi nodded and smiled, "Yes, why do you ask?" Her mother looked at her concerned, "Well, you're later than you were yesterday and you look a bit tired. I just thought you might have been feeling sick is all." Ayomi reassured her mother as quickly as possible to get to her room.

Ayomi sat down and started doing her homework and found herself doodling on the side. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was drawing until it was half finished. She was drawing a person, more specifically, Haruhi. She looked at the drawing and ended up trying to draw him in different styles of clothing. She tried all the boys' clothes designs she could think of. She then got the idea to draw him in girls' clothes. 'He's so feminine; he could be a girl...or gay...a gay host? Well, I guess he does connect with the women more in the girl talk category...I'm gonna expose his secret.' She got a determined look on her face and then did her homework with incredible speed and, she hoped, accuracy.

When time for dinner was called she raced down the stairs to eat. Her mother looked shocked when Ayomi jumped the last three steps. "Ayomi! Don't do that, you could sprain your ankle and then you might not be able to dance." Ayomi rolled her eyes and then ran to get her food. "Are you that hungry, dear? I could have made you a snack earlier if you'd told me." Ayomi's father stepped through the door and watched his daughter scarf down food.

"Honey, slow down. You look like your cousin." Ayomi looked up, "What cousin?" Her father looked to her and then to her mother, "Your cousin Mitsukuni. I was just over there catching up with my older brother." Ayomi nodded, "I met him in school." Her father looked surprised, "How did you know he was there?" She swallowed a bite of food, "He found me and told me. He and the club he's in tracked me down and brought me to their club room to talk." Her father gave her a disapproving look but smiled nonetheless, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your time with him and your new friends."

Her father sat down to eat with her and her mother. Ayomi stopped shoveling food in her mouth since her father had come in. He always wished she'd be more lady-like and that was one way to make him happier with her. When they all finished, he nodded to one of the maids to take their plates and bring them dessert. The maid bowed and brought them flan, a French-style dish they had tried in France, where they hired the teenage orphan girl that prepared it who dreamed to see the world.

They ate their dessert in near silence, the only noise being the forks scraping against the fancy china to get the last little bit of the semi-sweet custard they fell in love with. Ayomi's parents sat on the couch cuddled up together to watch a movie while Ayomi retired to her room to sleep, waiting for the next day to expose the closet gay. Or girl. Whatever the case may be. She'd find out the truth one way or another.

The whole day went by at school, both Ayomi and Kyoya with a plan to expose someone. In fact, their schedules were similar the whole day until the afternoon. Wake up, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, get to school, go through all the classes, and find a specific person. Ayomi went to find Haruhi, Kyoya went to find Ayomi. Kyoya was always a step ahead though. He knew she'd look for Haruhi so he went to her to find Ayomi. Kyoya stayed just out of Haruhi's sight and out of Ayomi's when he spotted her around the corner watching Haruhi.

When Tamaki burst through the door of the Host club to greet Kyoya, his mood went from ecstatic to gloomy in 2.7 seconds when he saw that Kyoya wasn't in the room as usual. He started freaking out and running around the room screaming about Kyoya being killed or abducted by aliens. When Hikaru and Kaoru walked in the door they had confused expressions. "Hey, boss," Hikaru started, "Where's Kyoya?" Kaoru said, "And what are you doing?" Hikaru finally finished. Tamaki ran up to the twins and put his hand on their shoulders and pushed them close together to shake them, "Kyoya's not here and he's usually here early! He must have gotten kidnapped or abducted or something!" The twins gasped and started running around screaming as well.

Haruhi then came in the room and sweat dropped at the three boys running around making a mess of things. "Will you guys calm down?" The boys stopped in their tracks and slowly moved their heads to look to the angry girl. They all started to crowd around her screeching in her ear about abductions. She covered Hikaru and Tamaki's mouths and glared at Kaoru who was in front of her and between the other two. "Now, slowly tell me what you guys are yelling about." Kaoru stared his explanation; it almost seemed as if he was trying to sound crazy. Haruhi sighed and put her hands down off of the other boys' mouths since they were nodding in agreement making it hard for her to keep her hand there anyways. "Guys, relax. I'm sure he just got caught up with work in his class or had to go do something before he could come here." The three boys looked at each other and then dismissed Haruhi's logical explanation for their crazy story.

Ayomi followed Haruhi and Kyoya followed Ayomi all the way around the school until they finally got to the Host Club. Kyoya watched Ayomi to see if she would move to go into the room. He decided to walk around the section to walk down the hall she was hiding in so he wouldn't seem like he was following her or Haruhi around. He moved quickly so he could beat Ayomi to the door. He was nearly to Ayomi when she decided to start heading towards the door. "If you're going in as well, we may as well go in together." Ayomi jumped two feet in the air and got in a slightly defensive position, "Woah, Kyo-kun...I didn't know you were there."

Kyoya smirked and his glasses glared ominously, "I have that ability. And while we're here with the small talk, why did you follow Haruhi yesterday?" Ayomi sweat dropped, "H-how did you know, Kyo-kun?" He pushed his glasses up again, making them glare. "I saw you walking after her at the door while I was going to the copier. Now, you answer my question. I'm sure you wouldn't like what happens if you don't." Ayomi glared at him suspiciously, "And what will you do if I don't?" Kyoya smirked, "You'll have to be my servant until you graduate. Any time I call on you, no matter what time, what day, unless there is a legitimate reason you can't be at my side in the next hour, you must come and do whatever I ask of you, and for that, I will keep the secret that you were stalking Haruhi." Ayomi smiled brightly. "On the terms that if I tell you why, at any time, I followed him, I don't have to be your servant from that day on." Kyoya nodded, "Very good negotiating with you, Misoninozuka-san." They shook hands and entered music room three.

Kyoya got an anger mark as he saw three boys trashing the room and a brunette following them in protest while cleaning up their mess as best she could. "What is the meaning of this?" Kyoya's voice boomed through the room, catching the fear and attention of the four hosts running around and earning a small jump from Ayomi. Tamaki was the first to respond, and he responded in a bad way on Kyoya's terms. He ran up and grabbed Kyoya in a death grip hug. "Oh, Kyoya, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you! Did the aliens hurt you?" he gasped quite audibly, "Were you...probed?" The twins gasped audibly in the background as well and whispered together about Kyoya's 'abduction'. Ayomi sweat dropped as Kyoya's anger grew more and more with every word that escaped Tamaki's lips. She moved away as quickly as possible but slowly enough to not trigger a sudden outburst of rage from Kyoya while she was still near.

The twins were still whispering together when Kyoya snapped, then they were suddenly glad they had kept whispering. He picked Tamaki up by the collar and threw him halfway across the room against the couch, only to cushion his blow so he wouldn't be hurt. Kyoya still had profits of the Host Club in mind, even in his rage. By the time his rampage was over, there were three broken vases and a very scared Host Club sitting in the corner and a nervous Ayomi standing near the door.

_**So this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but I'm sure you'll all forgive me in the next chapter. I'm pretty sure you'll all be extremely happy with the fan service taking place. (hint hint ;3) Tune in next time to find out what I'm talking about. **_


	4. I Feel Like Dancing Today For Fanservice

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 4: I Feel Like Dancing Today, But Only For The Fan Service**_

_**Recap: **_The twins were still whispering together when Kyoya snapped, then they were suddenly glad they had kept whispering. He picked Tamaki up by the collar and threw him against the couch, only to cushion his blow so he wouldn't be hurt. Kyoya still had profits of the Host Club in mind, even in his rage. By the time his rampage was over, there were three broken vases and a very scared Host Club sitting in the corner and a nervous Ayomi standing near the door

Honey and Mori walked in after it was over. "What happened here Ayo-Chan?" Honey asked. Ayomi laughed nervously, "Kyoya got maaaaAAAaaad," she elongated the 'a' sound to emphasize how mad he was. Honey and Mori both nodded and went to their table to get cake as their usual after school ritual. That was about the time customers started knocking to come in. Kyoya dragged the three boys from the corner and assumed Haruhi had more sense than them to stand up and walk to her area on her own.

Ayomi sat with Haruhi and started talking to her before the customers were allowed in. "Why not give the customers some fan service?" There was a small silence. "Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, not believing what she heard. "You know, take off your shirt and show off your abs. You look skinny enough to have nice abs. I'm sure the customers would love that." Haruhi got a nervous look on her face and looked to the other boys who were preparing for the girls to come in. Ayomi started to undo Haruhi's jacket to force her into showing her stomach. Haruhi barely noticed until she looked back to Ayomi and jumped away, "What the hell are you doing?" Ayomi looked at her and smirked almost as evilly as Kyoya, "Just helping you get undressed to show the girls your body. They'll love it." Haruhi pushed her jacket together and tried to run away when Ayomi kept trying to undo the jacket.

In the struggle, Haruhi's jacket was all the way undone and drooped off of one shoulder, her tie was disheveled, her shirt untucked, and her hair in a shaggy mess. Ayomi also felt her chest and found breasts. Ayomi looked up at Haruhi when she stood up and marveled in her appearance, forgetting what she just found out less than ten seconds ago. Kyoya got a new business idea immediately. He ordered Ayomi to attack all the Host Club members like that and tousle their hair, including him, he regretted to say. Ayomi jumped up at that offer and did as she was told.

First she tackled Honey and started gently play wrestling with him. A few minutes of that and he looked very similar to Haruhi. Then she tried getting Mori. He didn't move much since he was a giant compared to her, and most other people. She gave him a determined glare and he then put his head down so she could reach it. She messed it up with her hands and then she pushed him down on the couch. She rolled and rubbed against him like a cat until he was in the same condition. Next were the twins who already had an idea and said they would do it later when they had some paying customers as fan service. Ayomi huffed and went to Tamaki who helped her in messing his clothes and hair up by getting in huge hugs.

Finally, there was Kyoya. She started by hugging and rubbing against his chest to untuck his shirt. She tackled him to the ground and rolled all over him. His tie was really tight, as Kyoya believed a businessman's tie should be, so she had to get on top of him and loosen it unevenly with her hands. Everyone awed at how the two looked in that position. The twins got devious looks on their faces and Tamaki covered his blush and nosebleed with his hand. Haruhi sweat dropped and Honey looked at Mori, confused. Mori just shook his head to Honey and Honey went back to eating cake and watching. Time came for Kyoya's hair, which was already kind of messed up in the back from being on the ground. She was still on top of him when she reached her hands up and gingerly ran her fingers through his hair before getting off of him and helping him up.

"Now shake." Kyoya looked confused. Ayomi sighed a little and smiled at her chance. "Like this. All of you." She started shaking her body and head around, messing up her own clothes and hair in the process. Tamaki was the first to start shaking and dancing around the room, the twins next. Honey looked up from his cake and jumped up to grab Mori's sleeve, "Come on, Takashi, this looks like fun." Mori nodded his head and smiled down, happy to see his cousin having fun. Honey climbed on Mori's shoulders, "Takashi, let's do it together like this first." Mori nodded and started shaking a little with Honey on top of him. Kyoya and Haruhi sweat dropped on the side until Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and spun her around. Kyoya sighed, glad it wasn't him. Ayomi grabbed Kyoya, disrupting his sigh of relief.

Ayomi flung Kyoya around and caught him before he could fall and started spinning with him against his will. After a few moments he gave in, knowing he wouldn't get away from the head banging and dancing until he did it himself. He started to spin her faster and harder than she could spin him. She laughed when he ended up picking her up while spinning her. He flashed a smile but caught himself before anyone noticed.

After a minute of the wild dancing, they were all sitting down. Another knock came to the door as a large group of girls was accumulating. Kyoya told Ayomi to get all the hosts tea to drink while he got all the payments from the girls so the hosts could relax before entertaining the large group. Ayomi did as she was told and Kyoya went to the door with his clipboard.

As soon as the girls entered the room their eyes sparkled at the handsomely messy Kyoya, then they all looked to their favorite hosts, hoping their host was dressed the same way. They all wanted to host hop as much as possible, trying to get time with all of the hosts. Kyoya took three times as many payments as usual and made a note on the side of his paper to thank Ayomi for giving him this idea.

The guests all sat down with their hosts with set times to switch hosts so all girls got equal time with whichever host they signed up for if they signed up for more than one. When Kyoya wrote the last bit of information down, he saw Ayomi sitting near the door. He walked over to her swiftly, "Ayomi." She looked up, confused and awaiting orders as part of their servant deal. "Thank you for giving me this idea. You can have one thing as a return gift, or you can take an 'I owe you' out on me and wait until you need or want something specific later in time. Choose now so I can make a note of what you want to do. Also, you're ordered to stay with one of the hosts for free since you've been accepted into this group and are Honey's cousin."

Ayomi nodded and quietly said, "I owe you card." Kyoya nodded and made the note, surprised that she didn't ask for her freedom and for him to keep the secret anyways. 'Maybe she's waiting to reveal why she was following Haruhi and having this I owe you over my head. If so, she must really be thinking ahead,' he thought. Ayomi stood up. "Which host will you be with today, or do you wish to switch between multiple as the other customers?" Ayomi looked to Honey eating cake and talking to Mori and their guests and the twins playing the 'Who's Hikaru?' game without the hats since their hair was messed up beyond recognition anyways, then to Haruhi who was talking to her guests, and Tamaki who was trying out new poses for the new look, his customers swooning over him.

"I'll take Haruhi and the twins. Maybe I'll take a third when I get bored." Kyoya nodded and wrote down her choices and a blank third slot just in case she decided on a third host. Ayomi walked over to Haruhi's group of girls and sat down with tea. She listened to the conversations going on. They were talking about clothes fabric and how to clean the stains in them in an easy and cheap way so the girls could tell their servants when they returned home. Ayomi listened closely to learn Haruhi's secrets since Ayomi tended to be clumsy and spill and/or drop a lot of things on her.

Kyoya waited until it was time for the girls to switch hosts. He stood up and threw his voice so all the people could hear him, even over the chatter, "It's time to switch. Say your goodbyes and be at the next host in five minutes." Haruhi calmly said bye to her guests, some of them giving her small pecks on the cheek or gentle hugs as rich people often exchange. Tamaki went to each girl individually and held her hand, brought it to his lips, and cupped their faces. All of the girls had hearts and sparkles in their eyes and all around them at the sight of a disorderly prince taking her hand. Honey waved sweetly to all of his guests while Mori nodded and smiled a little. Hikaru and Kaoru left their customers with a messy 'brotherly love' pose to drool over. Kyoya just waved to his customers with one hand while his eyes were focused on his computer screen and his other hand on typing as quickly as he could.

Ayomi went over to the twins' area and sat down. This group wasn't as large as the last one. Soon enough, Ayomi found herself drooling over the wonderful poses of the boys. One that really got her attention was when Kaoru's mouth got burned by tea and Hikaru put one hand on his older brothers' face and brought him closer to examine it in the most deceptive pose they could think of. "Maybe I should kiss it and make it better," he said as the girls got nosebleeds. They got close enough to where their lips were so close to touching it didn't seem like there was air between them. The twins smiled as they noticed the pose worked on all of them, primarily Ayomi. They were both thinking the same thing. 'Looks like we have a vice to use against her when we want something.'

The twins ended their session with 'Who's Hikaru?' just like in the other group. They switched places multiple times before asking, "Who's Hikaru?" all the girls thought for a moment when Kaoru chose one of them to pick. She chose wrong. They switched around a few more times and picked three more girls, all of them guessing wrong. The last round they were to play, Hikaru purposely chose Ayomi, partly to test her, partly to see if she could do what both he and his brother wanted someone to be able to do, other than Haruhi that is. Ayomi thought for a moment and then pointed to one of them, the one on the left. "You're Hikaru." The two boys' looked shocked for a split second, "Nope, you got it wrong~!" Hikaru said once he got his composure back, Kaoru soon after. Haruhi walked by at that moment holding a tea set, "No, she's right." The twins looked at Haruhi and glared softly. All the girls looked at Ayomi and awed at her amazing ability, but it was time to switch, and Kyoya made sure it was known.

After seeing all the girls in the group off, Kaoru grabbed Ayomi's wrist as she was leaving. "How did you know?" Ayomi looked surprised, "What? Can't everyone else tell you two apart?" Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks, "How about we get together tomorrow," Hikaru started, "Since it's Saturday, and we can go for coffee," Kaoru, "And we'll explain it all then," "As long as you explain how you could tell us apart." Ayomi nodded as the twins kept switching back and forth with their sentence, "You buy my coffee and snacks. Text me the time and place, as long as it's after noon. I don't usually wake up before that on Saturday unless I have to." The twins nod and they exchange numbers quickly before time is up to be in the next group.

Ayomi casually strolled over to Kyoya's group. All the girls are talking like always, and Kyoya occasionally says one sentence so the conversations carry on. Most of the talk was political or business related. Ayomi was getting bored of the talk of business and such. She looked to another girl who was a bit out of the conversation, probably not able to keep up in that particular subject or not having much interest in it. Ayomi started a conversation with her about anything she could think of that she might like. It ended up being about shoes. Eventually all the girls got into the conversation about shoes and the companies that made them and some talk of their stand point in the world. Kyoya observed  
>Ayomi intently as she listened to the conversation she started.<p>

After the club was over, Ayomi said goodbye to all the girls in the group. When she stood to leave, Kyoya ordered her to stay for the group discussion about the upcoming ball. All of the members gathered in the center of the room on the couch when all the customers left. None of them tried to make themselves look tidy like they usually did except Haruhi and Kyoya. Hikaru watched them, smiling, "Come on, let loose, guys. It's fun being all messy. It's different and commoner-like." Haruhi glared at him with a passion. Hikaru hid behind Kaoru who protested it, "Hey, you're supposed to protect me."

Soon the two boys were going back and forth with a brotherly love argument and ended with Hikaru cupping his younger brothers' face and pulling him close enough where their noses touched while vowing to protect him. Ayomi found herself staring, Kyoya noticed as well and smirked. 'Simple girl...'

"Alright, I've got decorations for the spring ball in order as well as food and gift bags. All we're here for today is to get costumes and dress in order." The guys' eyes all brightened when they heard they didn't have to do the boring stuff. Tamaki started to go off into extravagant uniforms for the entire club to wear. Haruhi sweat dropped at how ridiculous it was to her. Kyoya disregarded Tamaki's idea and turned to someone saner in the group. Honey offered cute pink uniforms since light pink was more of a spring and summer color.

Kyoya marked that for a maybe, only if no one else offered anything else. He turned to the Hitachiin twins for their input since their mother was a famous designer. They shrugged and threw out the idea of light blue suits, each with something different specified to each person. Kyoya put that on the list above Honey's idea, mainly because it wasn't pink, and turned to Haruhi who gave him a dumbfounded look. He immediately understood and moved on to Ayomi.

"Ayomi, do you have any ideas?" She thought for a moment and then thought about Easter. "How about each person dress in a suit of different colors and have a zig zag stripe design across the middle to complement one other member of the club. Like Hikaru and Kaoru are often seen as a pair by the customers so they could both wear the same color suit, say green, and Hikaru can have a blue zig zag and Kaoru can have a pink or yellow one." Kyoya stopped typing for a moment trying to catch the whole explanation.

He sighed and put out all three ideas up for vote. Honey's got two votes, one from Honey, one from Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru's got five, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Honey, and Tamaki. Ayomi's got three, Ayomi, Honey, and Mori. Kyoya nodded, "Blue it is. Chose your design and it will only be used if I approve of it. Mainly to make sure none of you make a fool of the Host Club." Tamaki looked to Kyoya with a dramatized shocked expression, "You assume that we would ever shame this wonderful Host Club and slander our good names?" Kyoya sighed, "Just tell me what you all want."

Tamaki ended up with a crown, to show his princely features, and a simple princely design on the shoulder blades. Hikaru ended up with a devil with black bat wings on the back, Kaoru with an angel with angel wings on the back. Honey got a strawberry on the front with a piece of cake between his shoulder blades. Mori chose a royal blue music note and the design of a music sheet on the back, to show his quiet personality and that he is a good listener. Haruhi got a grocery bag on the front, upon Tamaki's relentless request, and a small cup of tea on the back. Kyoya got a clipboard on the front and a pencil across his back, to show his calculating and 'all business' personality.

Even though Kyoya knew the idea was stupid, he went along with it for the majority. He was mentally thinking of ways to kill the other members for their idiotic ideas. He'd much rather wear the pink suits than have all the stupid designs on each member. The last one to leave the room was Ayomi, after she asked if Kyoya wanted anything while she was still there. He just asked for her number so he could contact her quickly without having to track her down.

She left the room and Kyoya to his thoughts after giving him another hug goodbye as she did for everyone else in the club. This one lasted slightly longer than the others and the day before. Kyoya barely noticed and he didn't try to end it either. He didn't know why. 'Maybe it's that scent. I've smelled that perfume somewhere. I can't put my finger on it. It'll probably come to me when I least expect it.' He passed it off and started preparing the orders for the uniforms while Ayomi walked across the room and closed the door behind her to go home to work and sleep.

_**=-= A looooooooot of typing. Next time on I Don't Feel Like Dancing~ Ayomi goes to a café with the Hitachiin's to hear the story (that we probably all know) of why it's important to them to be told apart. Will she be moved? Will she become closer to the twins? How could she tell them apart? Find out next time. (I felt like being an announcer. Sue me. Hahanotreally)**_


	5. The Dog And An Amazing Theif

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 5: The Dog And An Amazing Thief **_

_** No recap this time because the ending of the last one has nothing to do with this one's plot.**_

Ayomi woke up at 11:30 to six texts on her phone, three from each of the twins. The first one from Hikaru: '_Hey Ayomi r u awake?_' Kaoru: '_Me and Hikaru r gonna assume ull b up around noon so coffee 1?'_ Ayomi looked through the other four texts; they were just to see if she was up. She texted back to Hikaru, '_Coffee at 1 is fine, we can go earlier if you want.' _ There was an almost immediate reply from Kaoru, _'12:30 Miko's Cat Café then?'_Ayomi glared at the phone trying to glare at the twins for always answering and finishing each others' sentences but responded anyways, _'Yeah, that's fine.' _

Kaoru closed his phone after reading the text, "We're going at 12:30." Hikaru nodded and sat up from the bed beside his brother. "Kaoru..." Kaoru looked up to his brother, "Yes, I'm sure." Hikaru nodded and lay down next to Kaoru and hugged him. Kaoru put one arm around his older brother and put his hand on the head placed on his chest.

Ayomi got up from her bed after crawling to the end from the center. That's one bad thing about having a big bed, if you're not on the side you normally get up on, it's hard to get out. She finally climbed out of the bed and looked around her room and to the mirror on the vanity in front of her. She looked at her messy hair and played with it some, thinking back to the times when her hair was both shorter and longer.

Her hair used to be awed at for its length and beauty. When she cut it, everyone was shocked. It framed her face perfectly in a similar style to Haruhi's but shorter and more boyish in the front and on the sides. No one could believe she could do something so drastic to the beautiful hair she loved. Now she didn't know what she wanted to do with her hair. She just cut it herself whenever she felt like it and how ever she felt like looking for a while.

She stopped raking her fingers through her hair and looked over to the dresser before walking to get clothes. She got her clothes out and went to get a shower. When her shower was done and she was dressed, she was in a medium dark blue tank top. It had lace around the top to frame the shape. She had on a white, blue and black pleated skirt that went down to her mid thigh. She went to her closet and pulled out black flat slip-on shoes and put them on.

She walked down the stairs to see that her mother was out shopping like she usually did on Saturdays. She walked to the cabinet and got out a small can of soup. She put it in a bowl and then in the microwave. She didn't want to be too hungry when she got there since they were paying for her food and drinks. She wouldn't want that done to her either. The microwave dinged and she went to get it. She tilted the bowl back and ate the soup that way so she wouldn't have to waste a spoon and give the maids more to clean since today and the next were their lazy days. They were allowed to sleep in on both days of the weekend and they were allowed to slack off and go out when they wanted as long as the house was clean and they got dinner on the table at the specified time. Once she was done with the soup, she grabbed a big, thin, white, see through summer jacket and put it on. It was two sizes too big so it dropped off of her body and went halfway down the skirt, just how she liked those kinds of jackets.

She went out the door and started walking, even though the usual limo driver protested. They always had three limo drivers on duty, one for each person. They were all in their 60's and all rose earlier than all of the other servants. They were excused from their duties when they didn't have to take the members of the family anywhere. They had living quarters in the upstairs garage so they could always be ready to do their job during the day and a room in the main house for when they were off duty at night. They probably had the easiest job in the house to most people.

She was walking down the road to the bus station to take the bus to the bus stop across the street from Miko's Cat Café. It was a thirty-five minute ride because of all the stops the bus had to make. She dozed off after a few minutes and was in a light sleep until the bus suddenly stopped and threw her forward. She lifted her head from the seat in front of her and looked around to where she was. She was two stops away from hers. She decided to move up to the front of the bus since she was close to getting off anyways. She looked out to the street and noticed a dog sniffing around the ground in front of the bus. The bus driver looked at the dog with a glare. "I can go move him if you want," Ayomi offered. The bus driver looked up to the girl with a scowl and nodded, "Make it quick and get back on. I have a schedule to keep."

Ayomi got off the bus and walked up to the dog who wagged his tail and sniffed her hand happily when she put it out for him. She noticed he didn't have a collar. She petted him for a moment and then called him over to be out of the way of the bus. "I'll be back for you later, okay? Don't go too far. I'll give you a home, little one." The dog sat down and tilted his head as Ayomi walked away to get back on the bus.

She sat down in the front seat and rode the bus to her stop. She got off and walked across the street to the café. Hikaru and Kaoru were already seated. Hikaru was making Kaoru laugh as he drank his coffee. Ayomi smiled at how great the two brothers got along, forgetting how it could sometimes get annoying when they finished each others' sentences or always had the same plan in mind at the same time with only a sly look. Ayomi walked over to the two, "Hey, Ayomi," Kaoru said between laughing. Both of them smiled up at her before she gave them each a friendly hug and sat down.

A waitress with fake cat ears and a tail came over to take the order of Ayomi. She ordered regular coffee with cream. Hikaru looked at her and then to Kaoru who nodded. "So, we're here to discuss how you told us apart and why it's important to us that you can, yes?" Ayomi nodded to Kaoru and sipped the coffee that was brought to her. Hikaru looked a bit uncomfortable. Kaoru gave him a loving glance and he seemed to feel a little better. He looked to Ayomi, "Well, you see, we had a maid when we were younger. Much younger. She was very beautiful. She couldn't tell us apart, just like everyone else. She was blunt with us though. She never gave us special treatment like others. One night, we found her trying to open one of the safes with valuable things in it. We were getting water and she threatened us, but first we held up a paper with the safes combination written on it. We told her if she could tell us apart we'd give her the paper. She couldn't get it right. We put the paper in our piggy bank so she would have to break it and wake us up to get it. We found her sneaking out the window a few days later, the safe empty and our piggy bank broken. She told us that it's possible that no one could ever tell us apart because we're identical. She robbed us after a few years of working for us. We were heartbroken." There was a slight pause in Hikaru's speech so Kaoru finished for him, "The only other person who's been able to tell us apart is Haruhi, and now you." Ayomi nodded, taking in the whole story.

"So, how did you tell us apart?" Hikaru asked. "Ayomi put her coffee cup down and started talking, "Your eyes are different and your voices are different. Only a little bit." Kaoru looked at her, urging her to explain. "Kaoru's eyes are gentler; Hikaru's are more...devious and harder to read. I'm guessing he's the one who gets the ideas first. And Kaoru's voice is also gentler and a little higher pitched than Hikaru's." The boys both looked to their cups and then to each other and smiled.

"Well, we might as well spend the day together," "Since you're already here." Hikaru started, Kaoru finished. Ayomi sweat dropped. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be dragged everywhere?' The twins both had the same looks on their faces. They all finished their coffee quickly and then stood up to leave. The waitress bowed and took their money so they could leave.

They walked out the door and looked around the street for something to do. All of them were at a loss. They sat on a bench outside of the café with a pamphlet of the city. None of them had gone to any place that wasn't for rich people and well known by everyone around. They pointed out a few places and marked a few places they could walk to that they all agreed on. Most of them were market places to get commoners food since the boys wanted to see how commoners live and what they eat.

They all started walking down the street to go to a market they had chosen first. While they were there, Hikaru got some fish that he wanted to try as 'commoners' fish', only after Ayomi pulled him away from all of the poisonous fish he wanted to try. Kaoru found some vegetables that he had never seen before and bought some of those to try. Ayomi just walked around not getting anything since she had spent a lot of time walking around the markets in all the other places she lived and the streets of Japan when she was younger and her dad wasn't so busy. It was nothing new to her. Her parents had always been open to new things and never once flaunted their money. Ayomi grew up the same way.

They all kept walking around more and then went to another market in the opposite direction. Hikaru and Kaoru found a lot of candy in that one. They got three bags full of nothing but candy. They got two of all they could before Ayomi dragged them away with a sweat drop. "You two don't get out much, do you?" They shook their heads while trying to carry all the bags. Ayomi noticed they were struggling with so many bags so she told them to put them down and she'd make it easier for them. They looked at each other, shrugged, and put the bags down. Ayomi got one of the bags of candy and put all of the candy in the one bag and put the vegetables on top of that, and the fish on top of them. She put the extra bags on the side of all of the groceries in the bag.

The twins watched her as she swiftly ordered the bag. They awed at her marvelous job. "See, now you only have one bag to carry instead of five." The twins nodded, Kaoru picked up the bag before Hikaru could. "Hey, I'm the big brother here." Kaoru smiled at his older brother and put one hand on his cheek, "But you're fragile. I have to protect you, darling." Hikaru blushed and Ayomi stared drooling. Hikaru took the bag from Kaoru, despite his protests and then pulled him in a tight hug, "Kaoru, you aren't much of a semi."

Once the twins were done, they all started walking to the last market to visit. They found a few toys to play with. They got one bag full of those so they could be taken to the Host Club and everyone could play together. Ayomi smiled at how thoughtful the two were when it came to their friends. After the toys were bought, they left the market. Ayomi thought about the dog and noticed that they were close to the bus stop the dog was at when she left. "Hey, guys, let's go this way. I have to go do something.

They looked to each other and then followed her. They walked about four blocks before Ayomi started to run towards the bench in front of them. The twins looked confused but attempted to run after her, even though they were carrying the bags. Ayomi bent down and petted the dog. The dog didn't leave the spot and if he did he never went far. He was waiting for Ayomi to return as she promised, and many other people promised before. All of the others forgot about him. He still waited in hope of finding a home. Hikaru and Kaoru watch Ayomi pet the dog as he licked her face.

They both stared at her, wondering why she would go out of her way to find a stray dog. "Come on, boy." She looked up to the confused boys, "What?" "How did you know the dog was here?" Hikaru asked. Ayomi looked down to the medium sized brown dog at her side, "I found him earlier when I was on the way to the café when he was in front of the bus. I told him I'd be back to find him a home. I guess he waited for me." The twins looked to the dog, both hesitant to pet him. Kaoru was the first to reach his hand out.

The dog sniffed his hand for a second and nuzzled into it. Kaoru smiled when he felt the soft fur brush against his fingertips. "Hikaru, come pet him. He's so soft." Hikaru hesitated for a second more and put his hand down. His brother put a hand on his upper arm to comfort him. Hikaru smiled when he felt the fur between his fingers. He put the bags down to pet the dog with both hands. Kaoru did the same. Ayomi smiled, "Why don't you take him home with you? You can bring him to the Host Club, too." The twins looked up with a twinkle in their eyes, "Really? We can take him home?" Ayomi nodded, "I came back to find him a home. You two seem to like him and he likes you too," she paused to look at the dog licking both of their hands while they petted him, "and I'd like it if I could see him, too. I'm sure the guys would love him."

The twins agree and they run to the nearest store they can find to buy a collar and leash, leaving Ayomi to look after the dog and the bags. She sweat dropped and then dropped to her knees to play with the dog. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you? I'll tell them to make sure you get fed good food." The dog wagged his tail and jumped up on her shoulders with his front paws. He licked her face and pushed her down to play. The twins came out with a small bag of food and a leash and collar, a very expensive leash and collar. They laughed at Ayomi getting attacked by the dog. Once they got him off of her they put his collar and leash on and gave him a small handful of the food from the bag. The dog happily ate it.

"So, what direction do you live in?" Ayomi looked to Kaoru and pointed to the direction they were going to find the dog. The twins smiled brightly, "So do we." Ayomi smiled. They started walking home chatting away about anything they could think of. They all laughed a lot on the way. Hikaru and Kaoru's house came up before Ayomi's. They said their goodbyes. Ayomi petted the dog before she left and waved to them all as she walked away. The dog happily saw her off with his tail wagging before going inside with the twins. Ayomi walked another two blocks before going inside her house.

_**=-= I try to get at least 2000 words or close to it and I end up going up to nearly 3000. GAH WHY MUST I GET INTO WRITING although I'm sure no one is complaining but me and my poor hands. Anyways, next time on Ouran, see what wonderful commoners' toys the twins got! **_

_**Kyoya: I'm being woken up early for this. It better be worth it.**_

_**Ayomi: ^^" Wait and see.**_


	6. Play Time And Drama

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 6: Play-Time And Drama**_

The Hitachiin twins were jumping around all day and bouncing around that morning getting ready for the day. They all decided that Tamaki would go get everyone in his limo. Kyoya was still asleep when the Tamaki burst through his door at 11.

Once all the Host Club members were assembled in the room, they all jumped in to try to wake Kyoya up. As soon as Kyoya was up and glaring at them all, he inspected the clothes Ayomi was wearing. She had on tight, navy blue Capri pants and a semi-tight black shirt and tennis shoes. He rubbed his temples and then his face before putting his glasses on and looking again. Kyoya started pushing Tamaki and the twins out the door. Haruhi walked out after. Mori was the only calm one that got hurried because Honey wanted to get home faster. Ayomi watched with a smile as Honey tugged on Mori's shirt sleeve trying to pull him along, "Come on, Takashi. We gotta hurry so we can play together." Mori smiled a little and went faster for his cousin.

Kyoya started to go back to his bed, expecting that everyone was already out. "Don't you wanna play?" Kyoya jumped a little and turned on his back. He looked to the blonde. He glared at her hoping to scare her. She smiled at him, "Please play, Kyo-chan." Kyoya's glare intensified, "Don't call me Kyo-_chan." "_But you're Kyo-chan." Kyoya kept glaring at her smiling face until he gave up with a sigh.

Kyoya got up and went to his closet. "Stay." He went up the stairs to his bathroom to change. She got up and started walking around. She looked out the window then walked over behind one of the chairs in the corner. She pretended to have a gun and shot at invisible spiders everywhere since she hated those nasty bugs. "Pew! Pew pew!" Kyoya walked down the stairs in time to see her do a barrel roll with her invisible gun. He stopped on the bottom step and stared at her. When she noticed him she quickly put one hand on her side and one on the back of her head with a nervous look. "At least you're self-entertained." She ran over to him, "Yes! It would have been more fun if you were here." "Like I would ever do that." She scowled, "C'mon Kyo-kun, play with me. You'll play with the Host Club, but not me?" "I'm merely there to babysit."

She pursed her lips at him and pulled him down to her level by his sleeve. "Play with us." Kyoya glared softly, "I'm not getting out of this without getting dirty, am I?" Ayomi shook her head and smiled. He sighed. Ayomi's smile grew. "Yay!"

Ayomi stopped to examine Kyoya's clothes for the first time since he walked out in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. She stared at him for a second. Kyoya looked up to her with confusion laced with a glare. "What?" Ayomi snapped her head up with a slight blush, "I've never seen you in such casual clothes before. So, Kyo-chan, let's go." She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him with her. In one fluid motion Kyoya stood up and flung Ayomi into the chair with his hands on either side of her head and his nose almost touching hers.

Kyoya had intended to scare her, try to make her stop wanting him to go, but his heart stopped and all he could do was stand there in that position looking into her deep, dark brown eyes. Ayomi looked a bit shocked; her breathing was speeding up in the fight-or-flight response. Her body sensed Kyoya as a danger for that minute of silence. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but her body didn't. She calmed herself and spoke, "Um...Kyoya..."

He seemed to snap out of his trance, "Fine. I'll go." Ayomi jumped on him and fell on top of him on the floor. "Thank you, Kyo-kun!" A few moments with Ayomi thanking him and rolling around on him, he started to blush. Ayomi pecked him on the cheek. She hesitated to move because of her automatic reaction to kiss him. Kyoya didn't move immediately in shock that she just kissed his cheek in a non-formal way. His heart pounded against his chest as his face grew hot. He gathered himself as soon as he could and pushed her off and got his clipboard and laptop bag with the laptop in it. He walked as if nothing happened and that his thoughts weren't racing through his head at the speed of light.

"If you're coming, get up and follow me. I'll make sure Tamaki doesn't hesitate to leave if you don't hurry." Ayomi hurriedly got up and followed, making sure he never got out of her sight or out of arms reach. Kyoya noticed she was staying close in fear of being left behind. He smirked and sped up slightly to watch her pace quicken just as much. He then slowed down considerably, pretending to look at his clipboard while he watched her feet. He noticed that she immediately saw him slow and matched her pace to his, it almost seemed like they were part of a squad of some sorts with perfectly timed movements to match the others. He was done observing and continued walking like normal.

Once they were outside, they saw a black limo waiting for them with the driver opening the door and the Host Club inside. She smiled to the driver, "Thank you, Mr..." "Mizu." He filled in, "Ah, yes, thank you, Mr. Mizu." Kyoya watched Ayomi with a slight glare as she thanked the driver for doing his job and got in.

As Mr. Mizu walked around the front of the limo to the steering wheel, Ayomi hit Kyoya in the back of the head. The chatter of the rest of the club silenced. Kyoya got an anger mark, "What the hell was that for?" Ayomi crossed her arms, "Be nicer to the people that do something for you. It's ungrateful." Kyoya glared, "It's their job." "And they should know that what they do is appreciated." "They get paid to do it." "Then thank them so they continue to do a good job." "If they do a poor job they get less money." The two didn't realize it, but in their argument, they had gotten closer. "Then maybe you shouldn't have the money you do." Kyoya's expression changed from anger to shock. He backed up a little and turned his head to the window. Ayomi realized she won and smiled in victory. The club was shocked that someone could actually win against Kyoya, or make him give up.

When the limo arrived at the park a few minutes later, they were all talking together, with the exception of Kyoya and Mori. Tamaki and Haruhi both got out and went to the trunk of the limo to the bags to get everything out of them so they could play. Honey and Mori both went to go find a spot to play. When Kyoya and Ayomi were about to start walking, Hikaru grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders, and Kaoru grabbed Ayomi by the wrist. "So, why were you two gone so long together, huh?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, I can just think of all the naughty things you two could have done together in the bedroom." Kaoru finished. Ayomi looked confused and Kyoya looked angry. After a second Ayomi realized what they were talking about and had an idea. "What if we did do something?" Kaoru looked to Hikaru whose grip loosened on Kyoya and then retightened after a second. Kyoya noticed. Kaoru started moving Ayomi's arms around by her wrists and said in a squeaky voice, "I'm Ayomi and I like Kyoya hehehe." Kyoya glared daggers. Kaoru immediately dropped Ayomi and ran to escape Kyoya's wrath. Hikaru hesitated and then followed.

They all went over to the table with a few toys laid out. Haruhi was explaining chalk to Tamaki who snatched it up once he knew what it was. He went to the sidewalk and started to draw families of animals. Haruhi Mori and Honey took Koma, spinning tops that were winded with string and started battling with them as Haruhi's idea taken from the show Beyblade. Honey was ecstatic when he won the first round. They wound up and played again. Hikaru and Kaoru played a game called Kaba Kick, a fairly recent toy shaped like a gun with a pink hippo as the barrel. The design is the same as Russian Roulette except what comes out of the gun is a hippos feet that kick you in the head when you're supposed to be shot. Kyoya sat down with his laptop to do work. Ayomi was playing with a realistic robotic cat (Sega Robotic Cat) when she saw Kyoya sitting there. She got up with the cat and put it on his lap. He glared up at her as the cat purred in his lap. She smiled, "Play." Kyoya's glare softened a bit, "I have work to do." "This isn't what this day is for." "I don't play. Gaining profits is fun." "No, it's not. Business talk bores everyone." "Not me." "You only say that because you haven't had much fun lately." Kyoya stopped typing, "Why must you always do this?" "Do what?"Kyoya sighed and put his laptop up, "Nothing." Ayomi wanted to keep bugging him about it but he walked away from her too fast, heart pounding almost as hard as when she kissed him.

Ayomi followed Kyoya as he picked up a kite to fly. Ayomi frowned because he didn't choose something to play with others. She picked up a Tuttuki Bako Poking Box for herself to play with. She put her finger in the hole and started poking the virtual thing that was hanging down from the top. She sat in the grass and noticed everyone else doing their own thing, the twins playing while sitting on the ground, Tamaki laying out drawing, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori standing up cheering on their spinning tops. Well, Mori, not so much. Kyoya was lying in the grass with one hand behind his head and the other holding the string for the kite. She smiled at everyone enjoying themselves.

After a while, she got bored of the Tuttuki Bako Poking Box and went over to the twins. Hikaru just died. He acted out a dramatic death and then laughed with his brother. Ayomi took the Kaba Kick and sat down with them. They played for a while, all doing dramatic things when they died. Eventually Honey, Mori, and Haruhi came to join their game. Haruhi sat down, "Hey, Sempai! Come here and play, too." Tamaki saw the small circle of people, dropped the chalk and left it where it was, and sat in the circle with them. "Now all that's missing is Kyoya." Honey said. Tamaki got up and dragged Kyoya over against his will to sit and play with everyone together.

Haruhi started the game; she lived and passed it to Honey. He lived and passed it to Mori who died. He made a funny face to make everyone laugh and hung his head in silence. Everyone but Kyoya laughed. Mori smiled and passed the toy to Hikaru who lived and passed it to his brother. Kaoru lived. He passed it on to Kyoya.

Soon, everyone but Kyoya and Ayomi died. They went back and forth with the toy to see who would be the survivor. Kyoya placed it to his head and pulled the trigger. He lived and handed it to Ayomi. She took a breath and fired. She lived and gave it back to Kyoya. He raised it slowly, knowing one of them would be declared victor soon. He wanted to increase the tension among the club. He took a deep, audible breath, put it to his head, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. He died. He fell backwards, his hands falling naturally on the grass in the most realistic and dramatic acting of the entire club. Everyone applauded as he sat back up and smiled a little.

Ayomi lay in her bed that night, waiting for the next day, Monday, wondering why she kissed Kyoya's cheek. _'Well, it's not a big deal, it was just the cheek. Maybe he didn't think anything of it either. Why did I do it though? I mean, I like him, but I usually think before doing something. Gah this is complicated! I'll just surprise him tomorrow with a visit.' _ And with that, she turned over and pulled the blanket on her shoulder and slept.

_**Well, it seems something's gonna happen soon. Or maybe later on. Only I know and I will make you suffer because I am a cruel writer MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA-coughcough- Ahem. Find out what happens next time on I Don't Feel Like Dancing.**_


	7. Triple Surprise!

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_So I've had a few people ask about a different set up and I'm not too lazy to edit this one so I'm gonna try doing that and see if it's easier for them to read and eventually I'll get to editing what I've got posted so far, this is just a trial. _

_**Chapter 7: Triple Surprise!**_

Ayomi woke up and studied her hair in the mirror again. She took a strand of hair in between her first finger and thumb and glared at it. She went to her bathroom and got the scissors. She went back to her vanity and sat down. She started snipping at her hair. Her medium length hair grew shorter and shorter. She cut it at an angle in the back so it spiked out a little naturally. She kept two sections of hair at the front long and her bangs shorter and doll like.

Once she was satisfied with her hair, she got up to clean up the mess and take a shower to get all the excess hair off. She also needed to clean herself off since she went to bed as soon as she got home from playing with the Host Club, after thinking about Kyoya, that is. What she didn't know is that Kyoya was thinking about her, too.

She took her shower and got on a red tank top with a black shiny skirt. She stepped out of the bathroom and towel dried her, now short, hair. He went to the mirror and looked at all the thin spikes her hair was in and the two small sections that were in front of her face to frame it. She left it as is so it could dry like that. She liked the way it spiked. She went to her closet and pulled out black slip-on converse style shoes and put them on. She grabbed her cell phone from its charger and looked at the time.

_'12:22...I'll eat breakfast and then get going. He probably slept in since today we don't have school.' _

The school had at least one day a month where all the janitors and staff would clean and plan out the next month. Today, Monday, happened to be that day. All the students were grateful nonetheless. Any school other than a rich school would have trouble doing that on their time. The rich schools had better learning plans so more breaks were able to be given to the students than public schools.

Ayomi put her phone in her pocket and walked down the stairs to get some food. She chose to make eggs with bacon. She made it quickly, not wanting to disturb any of the workers. They were always so busy and she and her parents could do things on their own. They didn't want to bother their maids much more than they had to. A lot of them were there because they needed a place to stay to get on their feet and were offered the job on the spot. They always took up the offer. They did their fair share of work as divided by the maids themselves. They chose who did what on what day and rotated chores to be fair as their masters wanted them to be.

Ayomi ate the food quickly and went out the door. The limo driver insisted that he drive her but she refused the offer, "You're busy enough without me to drive around."

The driver looked disappointed but nodded, "Mrs. Misoninozuka, please let me drive you sometime soon, before I retire. I'd like to repay you for my stay in your family's luxurious mansion."

Ayomi nodded but said, "You've already done a good job. I don't want to make it any harder." He nodded, bowed, and went inside his quarters. Ayomi smiled to the nice man whose retirement was soon coming up. She started walking to the bus stop.

The bus ride was like any other bus ride. Slow, long, and quiet. She passed the time looking out the window, waiting for her stop. She started to look at the clouds and point out shapes in them. Soon she ran out of clouds to look at and counted the trees. She counted up to twenty-four before she got bored of that. She sighed and started playing games on her phone.

She finally reached her stop and got off. She looked both directions and then walked to her right. She walked a few blocks before finding his house. She walked down his long drive way and knocked on the door. And older man answered the door.

"Yes, how may I be of service?"

"I'm looking for Ootori Kyoya."

The man nodded and let her inside. She walked in and bowed, "Ojamashimasu."

The butler smiled at her etiquette, even though among friends, or the rich, it isn't expected.

"Do you wish me to take off my shoes?"

The butler shook his head, "No, we are not usually that formal here." Ayomi nodded and went the direction the butler pointed to find Kyoya's room.

She figured he'd still be sleeping when she knocked on the door a few times. She didn't hear him say anything so she just opened the door and walked in. She looked at his sleeping form and took in as much of his appearance as possible. He looked incredibly peaceful when he slept. She didn't want to wake him up because of how fragile he looked, even though she knew he was nothing of the sorts.

She walked over to the side of his bed and tapped his shoulder, "Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun!"

She giggled a little at how deep of a sleeper he was. She shook his shoulder lightly, "Hey, Kyoya." He still wasn't waking up. She sighed and stepped a few paces back. She figured it would be a bad idea once he woke up but she wanted to get him up. She took a running start and jumped on top of him. He jumped up immediately with a grunt of pain and a death glare. His eyes sparkled with hatred and a dark purple cloud of gloom gathered behind him.

Ayomi smiled, "So glad you're up, Kyo-kun."

Kyoya kept glaring with evil intentions. "Who the hell let you in my room?"

"You're nice butler did. He's really kind."

Kyoya's anger never swayed. "Why the hell did you jump on me?"

"Caaaaauuuuse you weren't waking up." She elongated the word to try to seem cute, hopefully making Kyoya less mad.

It didn't work. He pushed her off of him and his bed and stood up. She noticed that he was shirtless and had on expensive looking pajama pants on. She began to blush a little. He noticed and hid his embarrassment.

"Stay here. Don't move or I won't be so nice. Normally, I'd have thrown you across the room or more specifically, Tamaki when he intrudes." Ayomi nodded and watched him go to his closet and pull out some clothes.

He went to take a shower. Ayomi sat on his bed and waited patiently.

_'He must not be much of a morning person.'_

She got bored and started looking through his bookshelf. She found a simple mystery book and started reading it. She was done with chapter three when Kyoya came out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair with a button up white shirt tucked into black jeans. Ayomi looked at him when he heard the noise. Her attention was drawn mainly to the shirt that had a few wet spots that showed his body through it. She blushed again and looked down to the book in an attempt to hide it.

He threw the towel over to a laundry basket in the corner of his room. He hadn't bothered to put on his glasses yet but he noticed there was something different about her, he just couldn't tell what. He went over to his night stand and got his glasses. He jumped back with a shocked expression when he saw she cut her hair.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

She looked up, "I dunno. I just felt like doing it." Kyoya nodded even though he didn't understand why she didn't think about it first.

He sat in the chair at his desk and looked to her, legs and arms crossed. "There had better be a good reason you came here and woke me up."

Ayomi gulped and closed the book. She was nervous. She got up and went over to sit in front of Kyoya on her knees. She looked up to him, her worry obvious on her face. Kyoya was baffled as he tried to figure out what was on her mind, he didn't show it much though. He just raised an eyebrow.

Ayomi took a deep breath and stood up quickly, one hand on the back of her head. She had a nervous sweat drop, "No, never mind, it's nothing."

She turned to walk out the door when Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "It isn't nothing. You're nervous about something. Now say it or I'll throw you across the room like I should have done in the first place."

Ayomi looked Kyoya in the eyes and could tell he meant his threat. She swallowed again and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited until he hugged her back, confused. "I like you."

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly. He was the one to swallow this time. He pushed her away a little so he could stand.

Ayomi nodded and went to leave, "Where are you going?"

Ayomi looked to him, "You didn't say that you liked me."

Kyoya laughed a little, genuinely. "I never said I didn't, baka (stupid)."

Ayomi smiled a little, "Yeah, I guess you didn't."

Kyoya took a step towards her and put a hand on her head. "I'll tell you how I feel when I know myself. Be with other people. Just don't become a whore while I'm thinking. If you jump into bed with a guy right off the bat, you'll lose all respect and we'll never have a chance. Understand?"

Ayomi nodded, "I'm not that kind of girl, _baka_," she said repeating it in the way he said it.

Kyoya smiled. "Is that all you came for?" Ayomi nodded.

"So, Kyoya, what do you want to do today?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak and was soon interrupted by a loud slam and a screeching Tamaki at the door.

"Kyoyaaaaaa!"

Kyoya got angry and looked to the tall blonde that ran upstairs to Kyoya as soon as he was out of the limo. Tamaki's face dropped when he saw Ayomi in Kyoya's room. He started to berate Kyoya for having a girl in his room with the door closed, especially his daughter, calling Kyoya mommy and Ayomi daughter as often as he could, Kyoya arguing back calling Tamaki daddy sarcastically. Ayomi laughed quietly about the argument the two were having.

"It seems we found what to do today, Kyo-kun."

Kyoya and Tamaki looked to her. Tamaki smiled, "Great, we have the rest of the club out in my limo. We were gonna ask Kyoya where you lived once we got him, Ayomi."

Kyoya glared at Tamaki, "So you were planning on waking me up as well?"

Tamaki sweat dropped and grabbed Ayomi's sleeve, "We'll meet you outside, Kyoya!" Kyoya sighed and thought about Ayomi's confession for a moment and then walked outside to the rest of the group.

The twins were teasing Ayomi over being with Kyoya, but got quiet when they saw Kyoya come out. They still giggled and whispered silently. Kyoya knew what they were doing and glared. The two got in the limo. Ayomi noticed that Haruhi was wearing a light pink dress with darker pink flower hair pins holding her bangs out of her face. She smiled triumphantly as she knew she found out.

She also remembered that deal she made with Kyoya. She thought he might have forgotten. In truth, he wanted to see what she would do on her own before issuing orders. Now that he knew she liked him, he might have a feeling of guilt ordering her around. He knew there was no way to tell other than to order her to do something. Something big.

All of the Host Club members were settled in the limo when the driver started to drive.

"Where are we going anyways?" Tamaki, the twins, and Honey smiled brightly and all answered at the same time, "The mall!"

_**Aaaand that's it for now 'cause that's all I originally wrote and I'm not sure it's really any better than how I usually write. The next one will be about them being at the mall. There's a slight twist when Ayomi does what Kyoya asks her to do. (Really, you'll never guess.) Anyways, Tata for now.**_


	8. Mall Time Karaoke

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 8: Mall Time Karaoke**_

_**Recap: **_All of the Host Club members were settled in the limo when the driver started to drive.

"Where are we going anyways?"

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey smiled brightly and all answered at the same time, "The mall!"

Once everyone was done gasping over Ayomi's hair, they got out of the limo. The twins were the first out. They raced to the door and turned to wait for the others. They put one arm around the others neck and leaned on each other, smiling brightly.

Tamaki was about to get out when Honey jumped out over his head, pushing him down into the floorboard. Mori watched Honey jump out and stood up as much as he could to gently step over Tamaki.

As soon as Mori was out, Haruhi stepped on Tamaki's head. "Come on, sempai. Stop messing around." Tamaki's hand twitched in the air and he jumped up to get out when Ayomi stepped on him. He sulked on the floor for a minute and then got up with twice the enthusiasm. He bolted out of the limo before he could get stepped on again. Kyoya calmly exited the vehicle afterwards.

Everyone caught up to the twins who pranced to the double doors in front of the group. Each one grabbed the handle to one of the doors and opened it, bowing. "We give you," Hikaru started, "The mall," Kaoru finished.

The club stepped in, all at once. The twins went in and the door closed dramatically behind them. At the right camera angle, it would seem like they were all fashion models in a fashion commercial.

Haruhi sweat dropped at how extravagant the mall was. She wondered how people could like a place this big, crowded, and expensive. This was the rich people's mall that was recently opened. It had everything and anything a rich person could want.

Tamaki first went to the girls' clothes section, all of the club following him. He held up a bright pink silk dress for Haruhi, "Oh my beautiful daughter would look positively wonderful in this!"

He then held up the same dress in a light purple color for Ayomi, "And my other wonderful daughter would look stunning in this one."

The two girls sweat dropped. The twins both held up the dresses to each girl. "This bright of a pink isn't Haruhi's color," Kaoru said. "This purple would look better on Haruhi."

The boys traded dresses and held them up for the girls again. "You're right Hikaru, but I don't think that color pink suits Ayomi either." Hikaru nodded in agreement and put the pink dress back and pulled out a plum colored dress, a very dark purple and held it up to Ayomi.

Kaoru nodded at his brothers' good eye. Tamaki took both dresses, fully intending to buy them for the two girls glaring at him.

Tamaki took them to the register before either girl could object or take the dresses from him and put them back. He already bought them by the time they caught up to him at the register. Both of the girls gave him death glares. He smiled brightly hoping it would get rid of some of their anger.

It didn't help. The girls pounded him until he had bumps all over his head. Ayomi grabbed the bag and flung it over her shoulder, her hips moving slightly as she did and her hair gently flowing with her turn around.

"Hmph." She walked away from Tamaki who was lying on the ground, the twins checking to make sure he was alright.

The club walked around for a while, stopping here and there. Tamaki kept trying to buy gifts for all of the host club members. All of them kept their eye on him until he stopped looking at the most expensive things for others.

The twins brought simple gifts for everyone, a keychain for Haruhi, a bigger and better wallet for Kyoya, cake for Honey who devoured it on the spot, a music player for Mori, a CD for Ayomi, and a camera for Tamaki who took pictures of everyone immediately, mainly his two daughters who tried their best to escape the photo's. The twins were thanked for the gifts and the club went on their way throughout the mall.

They were on the third floor when Ayomi spotted a karaoke machine. She looked at it intently for a minute before catching up with the club. Both Kyoya and Hikaru noticed she fell back, both concerned, but only Hikaru acted on it. He went back which drew Kaoru's attention and then the rest of the group, one by one. Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled and pushed Ayomi on stage. She took the mic and started singing like it was natural.

_**Enter Sandman-Metallica**_

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget my son _

_To include everyone_

_I tuck you in_

_Warm within _

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light _

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never never-land_

Ayomi finished the song and got off the stage. She got a standing ovation from everyone within ear shot. She got back to the group and was nearly tackled to the ground by four boys.

"Ayomi, that was amazing. Why don't you go to the singing club instead of the dancing club?"

Ayomi frowned, "I'll tell you all later, tomorrow after the Host Club. I'm not going to the dancing class anymore anyways." They all nodded and went back to roaming the mall.

They all found a few things to buy for themselves except for Haruhi who didn't have enough money with her. Ayomi made a note of a few things she looked at and bought them in secret. She put all the items into one bag that she had from something else that she had bought for herself.

No one knew she bought anything for Haruhi except Kyoya who noticed her leaving to get it on the third time. He kept quiet as a favor to Ayomi.

Once they were all done with their shopping together, they all decided to go do some things on their own an hour after splitting up. The meeting place was the front door on floor one at 7:00.

After a while, Ayomi ran into Honey and Mori. They went and got cake together. They fed Usa-chan carrot cake while Honey ate strawberry and Ayomi ate chocolate. Mori had cheese cake since it wasn't too sweet and he was hungry.

After they ate cake, Honey got distracted by something he saw in one of the stores. Mori turned and waved bye to his cousin for both of them.

Ayomi walked around a little more. When she was looking through a clothes store, she heard a whisper in a clothes rack. "Hey, Ayomi. Heyyy," Kaoru said. Ayomi looked at him confused. "I'm hiding from Hikaru so I can get a minute alone with you. Listen, Hikaru really likes you and he'd like it if you to hung out with us for another day. He doesn't understand his feelings so I'm asking you basically for him without him knowing so we'll get everything set one day."

Ayomi barely kept up with what was happening, but she nodded in agreement. "I'll do it, but I like Kyoya and I already confessed to him and he said he needed to think about his own feelings first."

Kaoru nodded, "So we're on the same page. Alright. I'm going back to my brother before he gets upset."

Kaoru went back in the clothes rack and out the other side and snuck around. He grabbed something that would most likely suit them both and got their sizes to take to his brother.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I was looking at these. I thought you'd like them."

He held up a nice blue shirt to his brother. Hikaru smiled and hugged his brother, "Yes, I love it."

Ayomi watched the brothers and how close they were.

Ayomi kept looking at clothes until Kaoru pulled Hikaru over to her. Ayomi smiled up at the two. Hikaru looked nervous while his brother looked confident, hoping to boost his brothers esteem.

"Can we talk to you over coffee over there?" Kaoru asked Ayomi who nodded and walked over with them.

They all got their coffee and sat down. Hikaru was nervously drinking his. He would take small sips followed by big gulps. Kaoru had his hand on his brothers' knee to comfort him.

"So, Hikaru and I would like to hang out with you again. So can we hang out for a while one day after the Host Club? Oh, and the others won't know. It'll be a secret."

Ayomi nodded, "Umm sure, if you guys want," she smiled at Hikaru who looked less nervous but still looked uncomfortable.

They decided to go separate ways in the mall to give Hikaru a chance to calm down a bit. There was only fifteen minutes left until they had to be at the meeting spot. Ayomi decided to go wait there since she was bored and there was nothing else for her to look at.

She saw Kyoya sitting on one of the benches and went to sit near him. "Hey."

He looked up at her, "Hello."

Ayomi looked to him, "Did you find anything good?"

Kyoya nodded and handed her a small yet heavy bag.

She looked through it and found a few books. There were a few fictions, a few mysteries, a few documentaries, and a couple medical technology books.

She smiled and shook her head, "Always focused on business, aren't you?" Kyoya nodded and took the bag back. He took out the medical book and started reading.

Ayomi reached for the bag to get one of the books to read herself. Kyoya quickly moved and grabbed Ayomi's wrist.

"If you want something, ask."

Ayomi glared a little, "But we're friends."

Kyoya looked up from his book for the first time to her, "If you say so."

Ayomi's expression dropped into confusion and a little hurt but she hid the pain. Kyoya observed her eyes and saw the effect of his words. He closed his eyes and reopened them to go back to reading.

He took his hand off of her wrist, "Take one and read. That's and order."

Ayomi nodded as the two sat in silence reading for the next five minutes waiting for the rest of the guys to come.

First to come were Honey and Mori. Honey showed his cousin all the cakes he got and offered to share them with her the next day in the afternoon when it was time for the Host Club. Ayomi smiled and agreed to help him and Usa-chan eat them all.

Mori smiled and gave Ayomi and Honey an approving nod saying that he would help as well. Honey's eyes brightened a lot and he hugged his cousin. "Yay, Takashi will eat cake with us!" Mori nodded and returned a gentle hug.

Haruhi was next to show up with Tamaki following close behind. Haruhi looked slightly angry. Ayomi gave her a confused look. "What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki-sempai went and bought a bunch of clothes for me and he won't return them or give me the receipt to return them myself."

Ayomi sweat dropped and watched as Tamaki tried to explain. "You're my daughter, and I must provide clothes for you, my darling. I must do the same for Ayomi. That's why I got her some, too."

Haruhi's anger mark only grew. Ayomi moved away a little, scared of what Haruhi might do.

The twins where the last to show up, each had to-go coffee in one hand and a few bags in the other, both laughing and talking with each other. They joined the group and smiled at everyone. "Shall we go?" the twins asked together, opening the double doors in the same fashion they entered in.

Ayomi exited after Kyoya, keeping close to him to figure out his intentions.

_**Woooo yay for twists. This is mainly for one of my friends cause she wanted something with one of the twins in it so I just put a little of it in the Kyoya story since Kyoya wanted to be difficult. **_

_**Kyoya: It's not my fault I like to think before doing something. **_

_**Yuki: You're being mean. **_

_**Kyoya: I'm just thinking. **_

_**Yuki: Yeah, yeah.**_

_**Anyways, read the next chapter for Ayomi's explanation on why her mother wants her to dance and why Ayomi wants to sing instead. **_


	9. Sing

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 9: Sing**_

_**I'm giving you guys 2 chapters today since I haven't updated in a while ^^" There's a lot going on. I'm still gonna try to update as soon as I can. **_

Kyoya had trouble waking up, most likely because he couldn't get to sleep. He was up all night thinking of Ayomi. He sighed, getting up out of bed hoping the day goes by without much incident. He showered and got dressed in his school uniform. He got out a folder from his filing cabinet and looked at the picture inside.

He smirked at the picture of Ayomi, _'I can't waste time on relationships that have no gain.'_

Ayomi walked out of her classroom when the bell rung, Hikaru was there to meet her along with Kaoru following behind. Hikaru smiled at her. She hugged both of the boys, Hikaru first, then Kaoru. They walked and talked together like normal. They went in the Host Club room together. Kyoya looked up from his laptop for a second to see who entered. The four were the only ones in the room. Ayomi sat down on one couch, Hikaru and Kaoru on the opposite one.

The three were talking like normal as Tamaki bursts through the door. He ran up to Ayomi, screaming her name. "Tell us now, tell us now."

Ayomi sweat dropped and tried to move over and away from Tamaki who kept asking. She ended up moving closer into Hikaru who laughed at her and Tamaki.

"Boss, I think we need to wait for everyone else to get here," he said.

"Yeah, and after all the customers leave," Kaoru added.

Tamaki was leaning over Ayomi and when Kaoru was finished talking Tamaki fell face first into the couch twitching. He sat there sulking because he wanted to know right then.

Honey walked down the hall slowly holding Usa-Chan around the neck. Behind, Mori was towering over the small blonde.

"I think both Kyoya-kun and Hikaru-kun like Ayomi, don't you think, Takashi?"

Mori nodded, "Yeah."

"What do you think will happen, Takashi?"

Mori stopped walking and looked down to his small cousin. Honey turned around when he didn't feel Mori's presence behind him. Mori knelt down and put one hand on Honey's shoulder, "Time will tell, Mitsukuni."

Honey looked into his cousins eyes and nodded happily, "You're right, Takashi. Ayomi will decide by herself. However, I think Kyo-chan is too busy with his business to admit that he likes Ayo-chan."

Mori nodded and stood up completely so they could continue into the room.

The door opened to reveal Haruhi yelling at Tamaki for something he did, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ayomi laughing at Tamaki's attempts to calm Haruhi. Kyoya typed on his keyboard, barely noticing them. Honey ran up to Haruhi and tugged on her sleeve cutely, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Haru-chan, maybe you should be easy with Tama-chan."

Haruhi smiled sweetly to Honey. "Yes, my daughter, please be gentle with daddy," Tamaki chimed.

Haruhi's expression changed drastically when she looked to Tamaki. A purple cloud of gloom and the demonic twinkle in her eyes returned. Tamaki yelped in surprise and ran to hide behind the twins.

Haruhi sighed and went to go fix tea for the customers. The purple cloud still over her but smaller. After a few minutes the girls started coming in. Ayomi smiled at Honey when he pulled on her wrist to come with him. Ayomi stood up and sat with Honey. Mori got out the cakes Honey got at the mall, total of thirty.

Ayomi sweat dropped as she watched Mori go back and forth with the cakes. A few girls gathered around them as their guests. Mori's guests awed at Mori's strength even though all he was carrying were cakes. Occasionally he would stop and do a subtle pose for them. Honey's guests were all looking at the cake imagining Honey eat all of them.

Once Mori had all the cakes arranged beautifully, Honey got him and Ayomi a piece. All the customers watched Honey stuff his face with cake, occasionally giving some to Usa-chan. When Honey was done with his first piece, he cut another. Ayomi was only half done with hers. Mori wiped off Usa-chan's face occasionally. Ayomi finished her piece and got a piece of the new cake set on the table after Honey devoured the rest of the other one.

Ayomi glanced around the room for a minute. She saw Tamaki wooing his customers with gentle touches of the face and dramatic princely poses. Haruhi was in casual conversation with other females about who knows what. The twins were doing brotherly love poses as usual and giving the girls seductive ideas from what they said.

The next hour of cake with Honey left Ayomi too full to move.

She groaned, "Honey, why do you eat so much cake? I barely ate a fraction of what you did and I can't move. You're still eating."

Mori smiled and watched Honey swallow the last bite of cake. "Me and Usa-chan love cake. Takashi usually says to stop at thirty though."

Ayomi looks to Mori, "You are a god if you can make him stop eating cake."

Mori let a small laugh escape. He patted both of his cousins on the head before getting up and taking their plates and cups.

After they got everything put away, they all gathered at the center of the room. "Now?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya nodded, "Yes, now." Ayomi sighed.

"Also, after this story is told, we have a few business things to talk about." Everyone groaned at the Shadow King for always having a scheme to make money.

Ayomi looked down at the floor and took a breath to begin.

"Mom wants me to be a professional dancer. She sprained her ankle once and it couldn't be fixed and her dancing career was finished and she wants me to dance in her place. I don't want to dance though. I want to sing. I dance because I have to. I always come here as an excuse to get out of dance class. I'd rather be heard than seen. I'd rather let people hear something that matters than watch a dramatic dance that only applies to a made up story."

The club nodded. Tamaki got up and pulled Ayomi up into a dramatic pose with a hug, "That is such a sad story! My poor daughter! But it's okay! We'll help you practice singing if you'd like!"

Ayomi sweat dropped and tried to get out of Tamaki's grip. "Can Ayo-chan sing something for us?" Honey asked sweetly.

Ayomi nodded and got out of Tamaki's grip. All of the Host Club members listened to her angelic voice ring throughout the room. Kyoya listened more intently than any other in the room, although he was writing in his clipboard to hide that fact.

_**Sing by My Chemical Romance**_

_Sing it out,_

_Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings,_

_Sing it out,_

_Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs,_

_For every time that they want to count you out,_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth,_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls,_

_Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world,_

_Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, _

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts,_

_Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, _

_Sing about everyone that you left behind, _

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world._

Once she finished the song, Kyoya abruptly went on to business. "As you all know, we have a ball coming this Saturday. Everything has been prepared for the set up. You all must have a date or partner to attend with you. It can be someone inside of the Host Club or one of the female student population. I am also planning a play in three weeks. It will be Thursday two weeks after the ball. The play will be an original Host Club production. The script was written by someone I hired, you each have your own copies. You have to memorize your lines by the night of the play. The costumes are being made now as we speak and will arrive in two weeks. You all have one week to get used to your costumes."

The other members of the Host Club stared at him, wondering what possessed their businessman. "You can't really expect us to pull that off, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said.

Kyoya looked to Haruhi, "This is the Host Club. We can do anything and we will do anything for our loyal customers."

"Kyoya's right! We're the host Club! We can do it!" Tamaki had jumped up and joined in Kyoya's motivational speech, just as planned to get the others fired up for the play.

All went according to plan and by the time they were leaving, they were all awaiting the play in three weeks and the ball in one.

Hikaru and Kaoru offered to go home with Ayomi so she wasn't alone or bored. They sat in casual talk on the bus ride. When the bus stopped, they all got off and started walking. When they were at Ayomi's house, she offered to give them a drink. They turned down the offer and went home. They had to feed their new dog, after all. They named him Romeo.

Ayomi went to her room and lay on her bed with her hands on her face. "Oh, Kyoya. This is gonna be one long week, isn't it?"

She could almost hear Kyoya's voice in her head, _'Yes, an incredibly long week for us all.'_

She sighed and started on her homework. She was almost finished when her phone vibrated. She looked at it to see she had a message from Kaoru.

'_Hey, Hikaru said he didn't want to hang out anymore.' _

She read over the text multiple times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _'Why?' _ She replied.

It only took a few seconds for Kaoru's reply. _'He said it felt tense when Kyoya was around and he knows u like him so he wants to help if something happens between you 2 instead.'_

'_If that's what he wants, I'm fine with it.' _She put her phone down for a few seconds to think about everything, why Kyoya was being so cruel, and how the twins could feel the tension between the two.

Ayomi went to dinner after that, leaving her phone on the desk. When she returned, she put her phone on charge and went to shower. She walked out of the bathroom in shorts and a long t-shirt.

She looked at her phone and saw a message _"Hello." _The number was not one that she knew.

Ayomi looked curiously at the phone and went through her brain to remember the number. She couldn't remember anything.

"_Who's this?" _She put the phone down and waited for another text.

The reply took five minutes of agonizing boredom. She jumped slightly at the vibrations from her phone and then picked it up.

She read the contents and glared slightly when the stranger didn't answer her question. _"I'm just an admirer wanting to know more about you. I've always looked at your beautiful blonde hair, but I've never really talked to you. I just want to know more before revealing myself so I don't look stupid in the end..." _

Ayomi read the message a few times and decided to talk to him to find out who he was. Well, she was assuming the person was a he.

"_What do you want to know...?" _

The person's reply took a few minutes before asking a question, _"What do you like in a guy?" _

Ayomi blinked twice at the random to the point question. _"I...uh...I never really thought about it. I guess someone sweet but mysterious that likes to listen and talk to me and play around and doesn't mind singing with me." _

There wasn't a response for the rest of the night.

_**Well, it's almost 2000 words and I'm writing this as I'm going home from Georgia (Give congrats to D.j. for graduating basic training in the military~) So, who is this mysterious person and will he/she be the one Ayomi falls for in the end? Time will tell whenever I decide MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA (Random cutoffs for the win~)**_


	10. Follower

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 10: Follower**_

_**If I owned anything here, I wouldn't be writing, I'd be rolling around in money and paying people to sit on a couch and write for me. Kthnxbai~**_

"_Good morning, Ayomi."_

Ayomi looked at her phone at 6 that morning. _'...what the hell...'_

She glared and wondered who was sending her messages so early. She glared a little at the unrecognized number.

"_It'd be nice if I could call you something."_ She replied.

"_Must I give you a name?"_

Ayomi looked at her phone and blinked. _"Um...yes...?"_

"_Call me H."_

Ayomi got up out of bed since 15 minutes of conversation passed between her and 'H'. She replied _"Well, H, good morning to you, too."_ She started to get ready for school. She put on skinny blue jeans and a worn out shirt. She pinned her hair up with a clip in the back. She didn't feel like trying to look good today.

She got done putting her hair up and looked to her phone. _"I'll be looking forward to seeing you today. I'm closer than you think."_

Ayomi gulped and stared at her phone. _'Just how close is this guy?'_ She closed her phone and got her bag and walked out of her room. She walked right out the front door, not bothering to eat breakfast.

She looked at the limo driver to be retiring in a few days. "Mikael, you can drive me to school today."

The driver smiled brightly at the young girl, "Do you wish me to pick you up as well?"

Ayomi smiled back, "Yes, that would be wonderful. I might bring some friends, too."

Mikael bowed slightly and opened the door for Ayomi, "As you wish."

Mikael's expression was happy as he walked to the front of the limo. He talked to Ayomi through the open window that separates the rich from their drivers the whole way to the school. Ayomi missed the casual conversations she used to have daily with Mikael; she just didn't want to bother him with more work than he needed to do.

Ayomi stepped out of the limo and looked around. There was a big group of people standing outside the building trying to get inside. Ayomi looked confused and then walked up to the group. She pursed her lips and tried to find an open spot in the crowd to get through.

She couldn't find a spot so she crouched down on the ground. She crawled in between peoples legs until she was at the open door. She stood up to try to get a look at why she was crawling. She still didn't understand anything.

People were crowded at a wall and she didn't know why. She got back down on the ground with a sigh and crawled some more. She was forced to stop when someone put a leg out in front of her. She noticed it wasn't that ugly shade of yellow or white like the stockings of the girls' uniform, but a nice shade of purple.

She could only assume it was someone she didn't know when she stood up and started to apologize, "So-oh it's you."

"Is my daughter not happy to see me?" Tamaki audibly gasped, "Are you ashamed of being with your poor daddy in public?"

Ayomi gasped when Tamaki finished his sentence, "Ashamed? Never!"

The two hugged and laughed together as a father and daughter. Kyoya coughed and looked up from his clipboard. _'Idiot. Pulling her to his level. No, I have to focus on business. Ayomi is nothing more than a possible future business partner.'_

"Tamaki, will you please stop the hugging and go find the scores?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya and suddenly put his arms around his neck when Kyoya turned his focus back to his clipboard.

"Mommy, don't be mean. It's not like it really matters what we all got."

Kyoya tried to get out of Tamaki's grip while Ayomi stood there confused.

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki suddenly let go of Kyoya and went behind Ayomi, "Why, my dear daughter, we all just took a test that determines where we are in our studies, if we need to be put in a harder class or if we need an easier class. Kyoya and I are in the same high class."

Ayomi still stood there, three dots appearing over her head one by one. "When did we take a test?"

Tamaki's face dropped, "Just last week, Ayomi. You were there that day, I remember it."

Ayomi still looked confused. Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and put his clipboard at his side. He sighed and pushed Ayomi towards the wall and expected Tamaki to follow. They got to the wall where a few sheets of paper were lined up with scores of everyone that took the test.

A light bulb went off over Ayomi's head, "That was a test?"

All of the chattering stopped and everyone looked at Ayomi. Kyoya shooed them back to their own personal business before talking, "Yes, that was a test. Now both of you look for everyone's scores and tell me out loud."

Tamaki and Ayomi looked down the lists of multiple sheets together. "Mori-sempai got a 93 and Honey-sempai got a 95." Ayomi was still looking at a list when Tamaki called out the two scores.

"Um...The twins got the same score, 94, and Haruhi got a 97."

Kyoya scribbled the grades down on his clipboard, "And you, Tamaki, and I?"

"I got...wait why do you need to know mine?"

Kyoya looked up from his clip board, "If you're going to be at the Host Club without paying fees, regardless of relation to Honey-sempai or Mori-sempai, you're considered part of the Host Club. If you don't want to be part of the Host Club, you will be expected to pay for any visit from today on, plus you will be in debt for 12,000 yen."

Ayomi's face dropped for a second, "Why are you keeping track of this?"

Kyoya smirked and gave her the look that means it's an order, "Chose now or I'll chose for you, and you won't like my decision."

"I got a 91..." Ayomi bowed her head and sighed.

Kyoya nodded and wrote down more than two numbers. Tamaki kept looking at the papers until he found the scores he was looking for.

"Yay! Mommy got a 98 and daddy got a 97!" Tamaki hugged Kyoya around the arms so he couldn't write down the numbers.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his pencil since he couldn't reach with his fingers. "Tamaki, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd get off me."

Tamaki backed away quickly and went to into his emo corner mumbling about how mommy didn't love daddy anymore. Kyoya sighed and wrote down the scores. While Tamaki was crouching in the other direction, Kyoya handed Ayomi a piece of folded paper before walking off and dragging Tamaki to their classroom.

Ayomi unfolded the paper and read it,**  
>'I expect you to be at my house this Friday after the ball for tutoring.<br>You will stay the night if need be, I can make arrangements for a guest room at any time.  
>I am also willing to take you to my house from school and pick you up at your house.<br>If you stay the night, I expect you to have a ball gown in preparation for the ball.  
>If you do not have one, I will have the rest of the Hitachiin's pick something for you.'<strong>

Ayomi sweat dropped at the length of the note and wondered how he had been able to write so fast. She folded it back up and put it in her pocket. She shook her head and went to her classroom for another day of school.

After another usual day of school and a usual day of the Host Club, well slightly less than usual, the guys dressed up in togas. Ayomi was trying not to laugh the whole time and bust out screaming "Toga, toga, toga," like college boys at a toga party. The guests seemed to eat it up, though.

When the last customer left, they all gathered around the middle of the room on the couch. "So, what's the discussion today?" The twins ask, being the last to sit on the couch.

Kyoya looked at everyone around him as they were waiting for him to start, "_I_ have nothing to talk about today. I believe Ayomi does."

Everyone turned their attention to Ayomi, including Kyoya. Kyoya closed his laptop and put it on the table wanting to see how she would do under sudden pressure she didn't know she'd be under.

"Um...well...I...I've been um...getting weird texts from a number I don't know," she said as she pulled out her phone.

Ayomi was just off by her phone vibrating. The boys looked around the group at each other and then to the phone in Ayomi's hands. Ayomi's shocked expression held until Honey put a hand on her arm.

She looked up to her small cousin, "We won't let anyone hurt Ayo-chan or any of our friends, right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded, "Yeah."

The boys seemed to have a dark cloud around them when Ayomi read the text out loud.

"_You've told someone about me, my little Ayomi. How could you betray your loyal follower after only one day? I didn't expect you to tell anyone, especially not them. Now, I'll make sure you're cursed."_

Kyoya held out his hand to take Ayomi's phone. Ayomi placed it gently in his hand and sat back against the couch. Kyoya pressed a few buttons on Ayomi's phone and closed it. She reached out a little to get it from him, but he put it in his blazer's pocket.

"Hey, that's mine."

Kyoya looked to her and the rest of the Host Club. "It isn't safe for you to hold onto this. I'll hold it until this is settled. In the meantime, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone either."

Tamaki tilted his head at Kyoya and then burst out in joy, "We're gonna have a sleepover at Ayomi's! Yay! Mommy, I'm so glad you came up with this splendid idea!"

Kyoya glared at the ecstatic blonde and shook his head, "Tamaki, how do you expect us all to come to school?"

"Well, we all go to the same school," Hikaru said,

"And we could all come together," Kaoru finished.

"It is better for the environment, too...But I'm sure my dad would freak," Haruhi said, pondering the consequences.

Honey pranced up to Haruhi and grabbed onto her arm, "I'm sure your dad won't mind if he knows Ayomi's there."

"Yeah, I guess I can see."

Haruhi pulled out her phone and dialed her dad's number while Kyoya was arguing with Tamaki about how horrible the idea was.

Ayomi sweat dropped and thought, _'I guess I get no say in this...'_

Once everyone was settled back on the couch waiting to go to Ayomi's, they talked about when to meet at her house after getting clothes for the night and the next day. The discussion was interrupted by a small vibrating noise.

_**Knife Called Lust-Hollywood Undead**_

"_**I look alive I'm dead inside**_

_**My heart has holes and black blood flows**_

_**We'll do some drugs, we'll fall in love**_

_**And get fucked up while the world just shrugs**_

_**With no thought logically,**_

_**We're wandering the streets so aimlessly**_

_**I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly**_

_**And people say you dye your hair and wear tight jeans, **_

_**That doesn't mean **_

_**That you can't scream,**_

_**Or like loud noise, **_

_**You've got a choice, **_

_**You have a voice."**_

The same strange number sent the song lyrics. Ayomi read it herself when Kyoya handed her the phone.

"I know this song."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, wanting her to explain the meaning of the song. She sighed and took a breath, "I guess you guys don't listen to this kind of music, do you?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Kyoya who was typing on his keyboard. It didn't look like he was paying attention.

"The song is pretty much saying he was betrayed and he's tired of being rejected for being him and he might want revenge. I guess that's just my way of interpreting it so it might not be accurate."

The group nodded and went on with the plan to meet at Ayomi's.

Honey grabbed Ayomi's arm and looked at his cousin. "Will Ayo-chan be okay going home alone?"

Ayomi nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going home. Nothing can happen to me in that short amount of time, plus I'll be in my limo and I'm gonna see you guys later at my house."

Honey nodded and ran to Mori. Mori picked his cousin up and put him on his shoulders. He looked back to Ayomi and then started walking out the door. The rest of the group slowly dispersed.

_**Well, that's it for now. Let's see what happens at Ayomi's. If they make it there, that is. MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding~ they probably will. Maybe. **_


	11. Night: Part I

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 11: Night: Part I**_

_**If I owned anything other than my oc's, I wouldn't even need to write a fanfic. I'd have the originals, not a copy. **_

Ayomi jumped at the knock on the door. She stood up and walked across the room to the door. When she opened it she was nearly trampled by the boys. When Honey came in, he tackled Ayomi. She stumbled to the side from the weight and just in time to dodge the twins and the king as they were rushing in to see the house. The twins looked disappointed while Tamaki was the opposite.

"Well this is low class, right, Kaoru?"

His brother nodded in response. Tamaki glared at the twins and struck a kingly pose.

"Boys! You should be grateful that Ayomi has opened her house to us and has allowed us to stay. This home is big enough for all of us and more, you should be grateful that there are more rooms than a commoner home."

Ayomi and Haruhi were both sweat dropping in the corner.

"It's not like I asked you to come stay and criticize my house, guys..."

"The house isn't that bad. Damn rich people," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

The two boys had tears streaming down their faces, "We're sorry Ayomi," Kaoru started.

"We didn't know you were less fortunate than us," Hikaru finished.

Ayomi shook her head and put an arm around each boy and put their heads on each side of hers.

"You guys."

The twins looked at her from the corner of their eyes confused.

"You're idiots."

The twins' faces dropped and they bent over to sulk a little.

Tamaki looked to Ayomi dumbfounded, "Daddy isn't an idiot, right?"

Ayomi and the twins stared at him in silence. Haruhi snickered a little and covered her mouth to hide her smile. Tamaki turned around and sulked when the twins burst out laughing.

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki, "Come on, sempai, it was just a joke."

Tamaki kept sulking, "It was a mean joke."

The twins watched Tamaki curiously and circled around him in opposite directions.

"How long do you think he'll stay like that, Kaoru?"

"I don't know, Hikaru."

They stopped behind Tamaki and leaned on each other. Ayomi was standing behind the twins at the kitchen sink when she got an idea. Kyoya and Honey watched Ayomi suspiciously, observing the whole thing from the background. Mori watched her with a blank expression.

As Haruhi and the twins were focused on Tamaki, Ayomi pulled at the hose attached to the sink. She slowly pulled it out far enough to reach halfway to the group of teens standing in her kitchen. She tried not to make any noise pulling it out. She aimed it carefully at the back of Tamaki's head through the twin boys hips.

She squeezed the handle of the hose and turned on the warm water. As the water hit the two boys huddled over Tamaki, they jumped out of the way and away from each other in shock letting the water hit Tamaki full force on the head. Some of the water lightly sprinkled on Haruhi's face from the rebound on Tamaki's head.

Honey giggled at the scene in front of him and tugged on Mori's shirt, "Hey, Takashi, isn't that funny? Ayo-chan is good at being sneaky. Maybe we could train her."

Mori looked at his shorter cousin and nodded, "Yeah."

Ayomi stopped spraying Tamaki who got up and shook all over the three around him, his passion restored. Ayomi hopped over to Mori and Honey. She looked back and forth between the two older cousins.

"Training? For what? Like fighting? Are you ninjas!"

Honey smiled sweetly, "No, we're not ninjas. We're martial artists. Some of the best in Japan. You didn't know that about your own cousins?"

Honey's joyful expression turned to hurt. He had tears in his eyes towards the end of his words.

Ayomi squealed and hugged her two cousins, "Nooooo! I haven't been around, that's all. I'm sorryyyyyy!"

Mori, being taller than both of the two, made the hug awkward, but he stood there patting the heads of both of the short people.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, making them glare a bit. He coughed to get everyone's attention.

"If you're all done goofing off, are we going to discuss what to do about this person infatuated with Ayomi?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kyoya. Kaoru went to one side of Kyoya, Hikaru to the other.

"Way to kill the mood, sempai," they said as they draped an arm each over the calculating Shadow King.

Kyoya's aura suddenly became dark. The two boys noticed and quickly hid behind Tamaki.

They both whispered in a non-discrete way, "Hey, boss, Kyoya sempai is in a bad mood."

Tamaki looked back and forth between the two once and then to Kyoya who seemed much calmer since the two boys left him. Kyoya walked into the living room.

"I suppose if all of you aren't going to leave the kitchen, I'll be the first."

Kyoya sat on the couch and opened one of his bags to pull out his laptop.

'_Yes, make yourself at home, Kyoya. You're lucky it was you that did that,'_ Ayomi thought.

Ayomi ran into the living room shouting, "Come on guys! It's not a party with only two people!"

The whole group, with the exception of Mori and Haruhi, rushed into the room and plopped down on any surface they felt comfortable on. Ayomi took a running start and jumped on the couch next to Kyoya, knees landing first.

"Whatcha doin', Kyo-kuuuuun?" Ayomi elongated the kun as a child would to sound cute.

"Don't call me Kyo-_kun_," Kyoya said in return.

Ayomi pouted and crossed her arms, "That didn't answer my question."

Kyoya sat silently, expecting her to give up on pestering him soon. She didn't. Eventually, the whole Host Club, except Mori and Haruhi of course, was bugging him.

Kyoya's anger mark grew as time went on. Soon, he shut his laptop and stood.

"Ayomi, show everyone where they will be staying and then direct me to my room. It's better if everyone knows exactly where the rooms of the other members are."

Ayomi pouted more and stood, defeated. She walked up the staircase on the side of the living room. She went down a long corridor, the others following. She went down to the end of the hallway and took a left turn into a much larger hallway.

She pointed to the first room on the hallway, "My room."

She pointed across the hall, "Haruhi."

Then she pointed beside Haruhi's room, "Tamaki."

She pointed across from Tamaki, "Mori."

She then pointed beside Mori, "Honey."

She pointed across from Honey, "Hitachiin."

She pointed beside the twins' room, "Kyoya."

She pointed across from Kyoya's room, "My game room."

After she was done with her short explanation, she went into her room. The group stood there confused for a minute before they all decided it'd be best to leave her alone.

"Let's go check out that game room," Hikaru said.

Honey jumped up and down, "Takashi, let's go, let's go!" He pulled his cousin down the hall expecting the others to follow.

The Host Club followed with the exception of Kyoya who stood at the beginning of the hallway watching them. Haruhi turned before she got in the door and looked at Kyoya.

"Aren't you coming, sempai?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No, I don't have time to be doing such silly things when there is business to attend to."

Haruhi nodded, "Suit yourself," and walked in the game room to play with the rest of the Host Club.

Kyoya started to walk down the hall and stopped half way. He turned around and stopped at Ayomi's door. He took a breath and knocked.

'_I may regret this...'_ he thought.

There wasn't an answer to his knock. He knocked again and got no response still.

He swallowed and tried to open the door to find it locked. He glared at the knob and knelt down to eye level. He examined the lock on the door and saw that it was a simple button lock on the side of the knob.

He reached in his back and pulled out a medium sized sewing needle and a shirt. He put the needle in the small hole where the button would be located on the other side and put the shirt over his hand to keep the needle from hurting his hand. He pushed on the needle roughly until he heard a small click.

He removed his shirt and the needle to put them back in his bag.

"I probably can't use that needle anymore..."

He stood and opened the door, hoping she was decent. He looked around her room, not seeing her anywhere. He walked to the bathroom door on the right side of the room and knocked.

"What?"

"If you're going to be grumpy, at least come out and tell me why."

There was silence for a minute before Kyoya spoke up again.

"I won't leave until I get an answer. Even if it means staying all night in this spot, skipping dinner and breakfast if need be."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened. Ayomi was standing at the mirror directly in front of the door. Her shirt traded in for a white tank top and her pants for navy blue shorts. She kept her head down so Kyoya couldn't see her eyes in the reflection.

"If you're crying, it doesn't matter to me. Just answer the question and then I'll decide if I'll be on my way to my room to do business."

Ayomi didn't move for a minute then answered, "You're being mean."

Kyoya furrowed his brow and looked at the back of her head, "Excuse me?"

Ayomi turned around and looked him in the eyes, "You're being mean to me. I thought you were nicer than that. I told you I liked you and you started being meaner. If you don't like me, just say it, not keep me waiting when I could have gotten on with my life by now. As if you were that easy to forget..." She mumbled the last part so Kyoya couldn't hear.

Kyoya looked at her in shock and took a semi-deep breath.

"What? Don't have anything to say?"

Kyoya glared at her slightly, "I have plenty to say, I'm just going to keep quiet for the sake of business."

Ayomi gave him a look like he was the stupidest person alive.

"So that's what this is? You're worried about money?"

Kyoya backed away a little, barely noticeable to Ayomi, realizing that he said the wrong thing.

"That's not what I meant, Ayomi."

"Then what is it? Do you like me or not? Say it. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

Kyoya put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, "It's not that I don't like you more than the fact that I don't want to admit it."

Ayomi tilted her head like a confused cat wanting him to explain further.

"I like you, but I didn't want to admit it to myself, let alone you. Understand?"

Ayomi tilted her head the other direction, wanting more information from him.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. He put his left hand on her right shoulder and pulled her close to him, so close their lips almost touched.

"I like you."

Ayomi shivered slightly at his hot breath on her cold lips before the full warmth of his lips engulfed hers in a gentle kiss.

Ayomi froze, eyes open in shock. She looked at Kyoya's face, his eyes closed and his features soft. She relaxed after a second and closed her eyes. Kyoya slowly pulled away.

"Wanna go out, Ayomi?"

Ayomi opened her eyes slowly. She was in a slight daze.

"Yeah."

Kyoya pulled her into a small hug, "Don't expect me to be lovey dovey in public. I don't want this to get out just yet. We'll come out with it once the Host Club figures it out by themselves. Understood?"

Ayomi hugged him back a little then pulled away with her arms bent upward at an angle from her sides.

"Saying understood so much makes you sound like a drill sergeant, Kyo-kun."

Kyoya sighed, "Don't you remember our deal?"

Ayomi blinked once and got a mischievous smile on her face, "I remember, I also remember if I say one sentence, it's all over plus I get an I owe you."

Kyoya smirked, "So you were planning that the whole time, weren't you? Get an 'I owe you' in exchange for a few simple orders plus my answer and then call off the deal."

Ayomi shook her head, "Actually, that wasn't my plan. It just happened to come out that way. The reason I was following Haruhi was because I wanted to see if 'he' was a she. That's the only reason."

Kyoya's expression dropped and then he started laughing a little at her, "You followed her to find that out when you could have asked?"

Ayomi nodded, "Yep! I like to figure things out on my own."

Kyoya shook his head, "If you ever need to know anything, ask me before doing such drastic things."

Ayomi pouted and agreed.

"Any ideas for the I owe you card yet?"

Ayomi nodded, "Since we're dating now, I want to talk to you every day and I want at least one hug or kiss a day every time we see each other."

Kyoya sighed and nodded, "As long as it's in secret until we announce our relationship."

Ayomi smiled and poked his nose, "You're always focused on business."

Ayomi skipped to her door and turned to wait for him to come so they could both go play games with the rest of the Host club.

'_Only when I'm not focused on you, Ayo,'_ Kyoya thought to himself.

_**As you can guess from the part one up in the title (If you didn't read that, go look now. GO!...You done? Kay.) This is a kind of long one and I didn't feel like typing it all in one day or in one chapter so the rest of it will be in Chapter 12, Night: Part 2. In part 2, the Host Club plays games and talks about the mysterious person on the other side of Ayomi's phone. Will they figure it out so soon or will it remain shrouded in mystery?**_


	12. Night: Part II

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 12: Night: Part II**_

_**This is part 2 of Night. It's a long one so I broke it into 2 parts if you don't know already. If you do, then just skip this because all I'm gonna say is what you already know, part 2, I don't own anything but my oc's, blah blah blah. If you're still reading this, you're awesome.**_

_**Recap:**_ Ayomi smiled and poked his nose, "You're always focused on business."

Ayomi skipped to her door and turned to wait for him to come so they could both go play games with the rest of the Host club.

'_Only when I'm not focused on you, Ayo,'_ Kyoya thought to himself.

_**On to the story!**_

Ayomi opened the door to the game room and looked around. She saw Haruhi playing one of the old style American arcade games with everyone else watching. There was a big sign hanging above Haruhi's head that said "Commoner games demonstrated by a commoner!"

Ayomi assumed the sign was Tamaki's doing. Haruhi didn't seem to enjoy the setting since there was a purple cloud of angst hanging above her head. Everyone was watching the screen of the game intently, except for Mori. He was standing up straight looking bored.

Ayomi walked up behind them, "Whatcha doin'?"

Everyone but Mori jumped in surprise.

"Ayomi! We didn't hear you come in," Honey hugged his cousin while she laughed at everyone's expressions.

Once Honey let go of Ayomi, she went up to Mori and poked his stomach.

"How come you never get scared?"

Mori shrugged in response as Ayomi kept poking him.

"Get scared."

Mori looked at her confused and watched her carefully. Ayomi glared at him slightly and then smiled sweetly. Kyoya opened the door and broke Ayomi's gaze at Mori. Kyoya raised his brow at Ayomi and shook his head a little before sitting down on one of the couches on the side of the room.

Mori blinked and sweat dropped as Ayomi turned around to play games with everyone. Mori kept watching Ayomi for a minute before turning his attention to his other smaller cousin who was trying to work the air hockey table. Mori walked over to the table and got it ready for Honey.

"Takashi, play with me!"

Mori nodded and started to play with his cousin. Being the Morinozuka and Haninozuka family, they went full force. The cracking of the puck hitting the sides of the table and the paddles was almost deafening.

Eventually Kyoya's quiet time on the couch was interrupted by the rest of the group sitting down to cheer the two boys on. Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

Once the two cousins were tired and the game tied, the twins decided to play a game. They weren't as strong as Mori and Honey so the sounds weren't as loud. Eventually Hikaru won and started to console his brother with a lovely brotherly love skit that had Ayomi nearly drooling.

Tamaki pushed Ayomi and Haruhi up to the table.

"Give us a lovely battle for the prince's heart. The winner gets an especially lovely kiss from me, the beautiful Tamaki!"

The two girls sweat dropped.

"Tamaki sempai, I don't think either of us wants a kiss from you," Haruhi said.

Ayomi shook her head in agreement with Haruhi while Tamaki sulked and mumbled about how his daughters hate him.

"We might as well play a game since we're already standing up," Haruhi stated.

Ayomi nodded and hit the puck to start the game.

Once the girls were done playing with Haruhi winning 8-7, the twins pushed Tamaki out of the corner where he was growing mushrooms and dragged him to the table. Tamaki tried to crawl back to the closet before they could go get who he was to play against.

Kaoru pushed Tamaki back to the table before he could get far while Hikaru tried to pull the Shadow King off the couch. Hikaru was having trouble getting Kyoya off the couch until Ayomi poked his side. Kyoya jumped slightly but gave Hikaru just enough leverage to pull him off the couch and over to the table.

Kyoya glared at Ayomi until the twins got Tamaki fired up for the game. Ayomi just smiled sweetly.

When the game started, Tamaki hit the puck full force into Kyoya's slot. There was a slight flash in Kyoya's eyes hidden by an evil glare in his glasses. The next few rounds Kyoya had let Tamaki score. When Tamaki had four points, Kyoya turned the game around and won 9-4.

Once that game was done everyone was bored. They all decided to sleep since they all had to go to school anyways.

When Ayomi walked into her room she picked up her phone, "Oh yeah, I left this in here."

She pushed a button on the pad and watched the screen light up. She had six unopened messages from the strange guy.

"_You never wanted me."_

"_You want him."_

"_Be with him all you want."_

"_Keep playing those games, Ayomi."_

"_I'm sure you won't regret this."_

"_Every consequence is on your hands."_

Ayomi read all of the texts and went to Kyoya's room. She didn't see him but she knew everyone went to their rooms since she was the last one to get in hers. She went over to the bathroom door and heard water running.

Ayomi sat down next to the door looking at her phone quietly for a few minutes until the door opened to reveal Kyoya in a towel and nothing else. Ayomi looked up at him and blushed. Kyoya jumped a little when he saw Ayomi.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ayomi swallowed audibly, "I...uh...I got a few...uh...texts..."

Kyoya took a deep breath and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He went over to his bag and got out his night clothes.

"Turn around."

Ayomi nodded and did as she was told but decided to ask a question anyways, "We're dating so why can't we see each other?"

Kyoya blushed but Ayomi couldn't see, "We're teenagers and it's unprofessional. We've only been dating for a day. Also, you can turn around now."

Ayomi turned around and saw Kyoya with pants on going through his bag to find a shirt while hiding his flushed face.

"Relax, it was just a joke. Although I wouldn't mind..."

Ayomi hugged his waist from the side and looked at his face. Kyoya tried to turn his head to hide the blush but ended up defeated when Ayomi jumped on the bed in front of him and put her hands on his face.

She got close to his face, their lips almost touching, and said "You're cute when you blush."

Ayomi kissed him gently and then giggled. She fell backwards and laid on his bed. Kyoya sat down on the side edge of the bed and look at Ayomi.

"So, what do you want me to do about the messages?"

Ayomi rolled over on her stomach and folded her arms under her head. She looked up to him and shook her head a little.

"I don't know. Find out who it is. Make them stop."

Kyoya put his hand on Ayomi's head and brushed her short blonde hair from her face.

"It's not that easy, Ayomi."

Ayomi turned her head down so it was covered and said something.

"Ayomi, your words are being muffled by the sheets. Look back up here and talk," Kyoya said as he ran his hand down to her neck.

Ayomi stayed quiet with her head down on her arms. Kyoya looked at her and laid next to her on his back with his hands crossed behind his head. Ayomi looked up a little from the sudden movement.

"I'll help you as much as I can. I'm your boyfriend. I must care about you to be dating you. If anything happens to you, I won't be happy,"

Before Kyoya could finish his sentence Ayomi butted in, "And profits would suffer, right?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No. That's wrong. I mean, you're right, profits would suffer, but that's not why I'm doing this. Girls at the Host Club finding out about our relationship could make the profits suffer. I'm risking a lot to be with you. I'm not in it for the money or profit I'd get from you. I'm dating you because I like you. Even though liking someone who has no benefits is illogical, I can't change it."

Ayomi smiled a little as a tear rolled down the side of her face, "I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad about that, Kyoya."

Kyoya put his arm under Ayomi's waist and pulled her close.

"Be happy. That's my way of telling you the truth, which is that I've fallen for you."

Ayomi hugged him and then tapped his nose lightly.

"You need to learn to speak better then."

Kyoya gave her a confused look, "My speaking is fine though."

"Your wording isn't."

Kyoya raised his brow, "I worded it just fine."

Ayomi brushed Kyoya's hair back from his face and kissed his forehead, "If you say so. I'm gonna go to bed now."

Ayomi got up and skipped to the door.

As Ayomi was leaving to room, Kyoya called after her, "What's wrong with the way I word sentences?"

By the time Kyoya was done with the question Ayomi was already out the door and down the hall going to her room.

Ayomi got into her room and laid down in her bed to go to sleep for school in the morning.

Honey, Mori, and Tamaki were already fast asleep. The twins on the other hand, were laying down on the bed playing games on their handheld.

"What do you think the guy wants with Ayomi?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. We'll just have to find him and teach him not to mess with girls, especially our friends."

"But Hikaru, we used to play with girls all the time."

"Not like this, Kaoru. This is different. This is harassment. The way we played with girls was just having fun turning them down. We didn't talk to them after that. Those girls didn't really love either of us anyways."

Kaoru nuzzled into his brothers' chest, "No girl would ever truly love either of us."

Hikaru put a hand on his brothers' head, "Maybe not. But one day, we might find someone."

"Until then, we'll always have each other, right, Hikaru?"

"Don't be silly, Kaoru. We'll have each other even after we find someone."

Kaoru giggled and nodded, "You're right."

Hikaru turned the game off and put it on the bed side table, "Get some sleep, Kaoru. We'll need to be awake for school tomorrow. We can take a nap together in the afternoon."

Kaoru nodded and pulled the covers up over his shoulders and he moved into Hikaru's warm body for comfort.

_**They're finally together~ too bad it takes a stalker to do that. (Says the writer who made it that way... :D) Next time, will we all find out who the person is or will the truth still be shrouded in mystery? (Honestly, leaving all of you in suspension is kind of fun. By the way, did I tell you that you're all awesome? 8D)**_


	13. The Curse Begins

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 13: The Curse Begins**_

_**Alrighty now, first off, I'll start by saying I had a lot of fun with this and the next chapter because I tried to make it creepy in a way but still funny, (hopefully it worked.) I'm a little superstitious and I like looking into different...well not cults but like witchcraft type things, black magic, white magic, voodoo, psychics, demons, ghosts, things like that. I'm a person of science and fantasy so I like testing things out or reading about them to see what it's all about even if it means risks in case it does work. (Just so we're clear, I'm not the person in the corner of a dark room cursing everyone and trying to kill them or make them miserable. ^^") Well, I've rambled enough and if you're still reading this long paragraph, I love you in the least creepy way you can take it. On with the story!**_

The alarm beeped through the room as Ayomi got up from her bed. Ayomi looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was 5:30, half an hour before the time the alarm was set to.

'_I might as well get up now. If I go back to sleep I won't wake up on time. I'm sure I set it to go off at 6. Maybe it's broken.'_

Ayomi lifted her hand up to the switch to turn the alarm off. She gently pushed the switch to off, but the beeping was still irritating. Ayomi glared at the alarm clock for five minutes, mentally telling it to go off.

She moved the button back to on and then to off but the beeping continued. She pushed the snooze button to no avail. She finally gave up and unplugged it from the outlet. The beeping kept going for 30 seconds before Ayomi threw it against the wall and the red numbers faded away from the screen.

"I guess that stupid clock won't be working anymore."

Ayomi flipped open her phone and looked at the time. It was 5:45.

She went to her closet and got out light green neon skinny jeans that were a size too big so the legs were slightly baggy on her. She took a bright pink neon belt off of a belt rack and then found a black and neon green paint splattered graphic tee.

Ayomi took her clothes and a towel to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out fully dressed, towel drying her hair. She looked at her phone and looked at the one message she had received while she was in the shower.

"_It begins today, Ayomi. I hope you're prepared to face tragedy."_

Ayomi closed her phone and sighed. She ran her left hand through her hair and then put her hands on her hips.

"Jokes on you, bud. There's no such thing as curses."

Ayomi went back to her closet and got socks and a pair of black knee high boots. She put the boots on over her pants.

She pulled at the ribbon at the top of the boots to tighten them at the top so they wouldn't fall off when she was walking and then tied the ribbon into a nice bow.

She had to redo the bows multiple times because they never came out even. Eventually she gave up and left them as is.

She stood up from her bed and went down the hall to Kyoya's room, making sure no one was up to see her. She figured everyone was already up and showering seeing as it was a little past 6.

She knocked on Kyoya's door and didn't get an answer. She opened the door and looked in carefully in case he was coming out of the bathroom. Instead she saw him still asleep. She laughed and walked over to his bed silently.

She watched him sleep for a minute before poking his arm to try to wake him up. It didn't work. She tried to push his arm and move him but he was too heavy.

She had tried almost everything she could think of before she crawled up onto the bed from the back and started pushing him over to the edge. She pushed Kyoya farther and farther over until finally, he fell off of the bed.

He jumped up and glared at her. She laid on her stomach, her elbows bent up and her hands supporting her face.

She smiled sweetly, "Morning, babe. Sleep well?"

Kyoya glared at her and then walked over to his closet.

"If you were anyone else you wouldn't still be here, you know."

Ayomi rolled over on her back and put her hands behind her head.

She closed her eyes and responded, "Yeah, but you needed to get up."

Kyoya walked out of the closet with his Ouran uniform in hand.

"I need sleep, too, you know. I usually get up an hour later than this. I do business at night until three in the morning. I don't like being woken up."

Ayomi shook her head a little, "Stop focusing on work so much."

"I want the company and I'm the last born son. I have to work harder than my brothers to even have a chance. "

Ayomi sighed and opened her eyes to see Kyoya standing above her in front of the bed.

"Kyo-kun, you need to play more."

Kyoya shook his head and bent over so his face was right in front of Ayomi's.

"I need to work. If I don't do the work, profits would go down and no one would be as productive," he leaned in a little more and gently kissed Ayomi and then started walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna make you play whether you like it or not, Kyo-kun."

"You keep thinking that, dear," he retorted before disappearing behind the door.

When he came out, he was in his uniform pants and the white shirt. He got the blazer from the back of the couch in the room and put it on without buttoning it. He put his tie on and then buttoned the blazer up.

Ayomi watched him carefully before getting up off of his bed.

"Ready to go get breakfast?"

Kyoya nodded and walked towards the door.

Ayomi didn't move. She crossed her arms and watched him from the center of the room.

Kyoya looked back at her, "Are you coming?"

Ayomi stayed quiet and still. Kyoya kept looking at her for a while and then laughed. He walked over to Ayomi ad gave her a hug.

"You could just ask if that's what you want."

Ayomi smiled and hugged him back, "That's not as fun."

Ayomi looked up at Kyoya and noticed his height compared to hers. Purple angst clouds radiated from her while Kyoya laughed lightly. He bent down and kissed her cheek. He held her hand and escorted her to his door.

He walked out first and saw Mori carrying a sleepy Honey down the hall. He waited until they turned the corner before moving out of Ayomi's way. He moved to the side and let Ayomi pass before shutting the door behind him.

He held her hand and walked with her down to the end of the hall. He kissed her cheek before letting go of her hand. He let her walk ahead of him while he pulled out his clipboard and started writing like usual.

Ayomi bounced down the stairs and into the dining room while Kyoya calmly followed behind. Ayomi saw Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori.

Tamaki was talking to Haruhi about etiquette and how to properly do things as a rich person, including how to dress more lady-like.

Honey was rubbing his eyes and hugging Usa-chan with his legs swinging below the chair seat. Ayomi's eyes sparkled at how cute her cousin looked. She squealed and hugged him.

"Hey, now, what's all this fuss about?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ayomi's taller father standing in the doorway coming in from breakfast. He was in a nice gray suit adjusting his dull red tie.

"Are these all the guys that were spending the night? I see Honey and Mori here as well. This can't possibly be all the members of the infamous Host Club I've heard of."

Ayomi shook her head and smiled, "There's three more. I passed one of them on the way here. I don't know what the twins are doing. I think they're still in their room," Ayomi said as she walked over and helped her father with his tie.

By the time she was done talking, Kyoya walked into the room.

"Ah, I presume you're Mr. Misoninozuka."

Ayomi's dad turned and looked to Kyoya, "Yes, and who might you be?"

"Kyoya Ootori, youngest son of Yoshiro Ootori," he said as he offered his right hand, his left holding the clipboard.

The two men shook hands, "Yoshiro Ootori's son, hm? You must be proud to be a part of such a well known family."

Kyoya gave a charming smile and put his hand in his pocket, "More or less. It's difficult to live up to the standards but it has great benefits for the hard work."

"Is that so? There must be a lot of pressure involved being the youngest. Even though our companies are not related, I'm sure we could be partners in business."

The two men sat at the table talking about business while the rest of the Host Club, minus the twins, watched. After a few minutes the two identical boys walked in the room, Hikaru hanging on Kaoru's shoulder rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, Kaoru. We could sleep for at least twenty more minutes and still have time."

"Hikaru, we need to be awake for class. We have a test in first period."

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Oh yeah...I forgot about that."

Everyone sat down at the table and talked for a few minutes until some maids came out with plates of food. The maids put the food on the table for everyone one at a time. One maid was carrying four plates, the other carrying five.

All the plates were placed except for Ayomi's. The maid that originally had five was taking the plate around the table to Ayomi when she slipped.

The food she was carrying ended up on Ayomi's face and in her hair. She stood up and apologized multiple times.

"It's alright, Miru. Don't worry. Go back and do your other duties."

The maid still apologized and tried to get the food cleaned off of Ayomi.

"Go attend to other things," Ayomi ordered in a firm tone. Her usual smile was gone.

The maid jumped and backed up with a bow and ran into the other room. Ayomi's smile returned and she started picking some of the still edible food off of the plate. She ate all she could from what was left and then got up.

She moved to the sink and rinsed out the food from her hair and then examined her shirt. One of the maids gave a clean towel to her towel dry her hair. She accepted it and went to her room.

She looked through her closet and found a black shirt with a large, green cloth ribbon belt that tied in the back. She tied the bow in the back and looked at it in the full length mirror to make sure it was even. It wasn't.

She sighed and gave up on tying things for the day and walked back down the stairs.

The Hitachiin twins both noticed the uneven bow right away.

"Hey, Ayomi, you're bow is off," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, be more considerate. Maybe she doesn't have the fashion sense we do."

Ayomi got an anger mark on her head, "I know it's off, but I can't tie things today for some reason."

Ayomi's father looked up from his now empty plate of food to inspect what the boys were talking about.

"It is off. Way off."

"Thanks, dad. You're supportive."

Her dad laughed and got up. A maid got his plate as soon as he was out of the chair and took it to the kitchen. Ayomi turned around and put her back to her father. He untied the bow and retied it so it was perfectly even on both sides.

"You're shoes are off, too, darlin'. You really can't tie today."

Ayomi sweat dropped and sat down. Her father knelt down on one knee and fixed her shoes so the bows were perfect. The twins watched intently at the technique.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that," Kaoru mentioned.

"Yeah, maybe you could come and work for us. We'll pay you well," Hikaru chimed in.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was about to continue scolding his brother but Ayomi's father interrupted him.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Hitachiin."

Tamaki tilted his head slightly, "You know they're the Hitachiin twins?"

Ayomi's dad nodded, "Mm, yes, they're the ones we sell to the most."

The twins, Honey, and Tamaki all got right in front of Ayomi's dad and leaned in, all talking together with a sparkle in their eyes, "Then, what is it your company does?"

Ayomi's father sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "We make and sell fabric and machinery to fashion companies and smaller fabric stores for the common folk."

All four of the boys nodded and then sat back down.

"Ayomi makes some of her own clothes when she gets bored. We have a sewing room on the second floor. Today she seems to be having trouble with it though. She doesn't normally have problems with things being evenly tied."

"Yeah, yeah, dad. Rub it in," Ayomi said.

Her father put his hand on her head, "I'm teasing, honey. You guys have to get to school now. Have fun."

Her father left the room after. Most of the Host Club watched after him and then to Ayomi intently.

"What?"

Ayomi looked confused and then backed away to the front door slowly, "I didn't say anything."

The twins got up close to her face, "That's why we're staring."

Ayomi laughed a bit and then turned and ran with the others following behind. They all got in the limo to go to school. As they were talking and playing around in the vehicle, Ayomi got another message on her phone.

"_This was only the beginning, Ayomi."_

_**Woo~ I'm past 2,000 words and my legs are numb from sitting. In the next chapter, we go through the day with Ayomi and all the nice curses planned. And maybe finding out who H is. **_


	14. Ayomi's Dark Day

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 14: Ayomi's Dark Day**_

_**Um...I don't have anything to say here so I'm going to type for a bit. Hey, (insert name here), how are you? Really? That's (circle one that best applies) good/bad. Well, I just wanted to say that I don't own anything here. Except my OC's. And you. Yes, I own you now, (insert name here). That's why you're reading this. I'm forcing you to because I own you. Either that or I'm just bored and wanted to waste time while I think of the plot line for this chapter. ON TO THE STORY!**_

Ayomi handed the phone to Kyoya so he could read the text. Kyoya passed the phone around for everyone to read the text.

"What's that mean, boss?"

Tamaki held his fist up high with a fire in his eyes as he answered the twin boys' question, "I'm not sure but whatever it is it can't be good! We have to find this guy and put him in his place! We'll teach him not to mess with my daughter!"

Everyone in the limo sweat dropped and stared at Tamaki.

"I agree with Tama-chan, but we need to know who it is and what they mean before we can do anything," Honey said.

The Host Club nodded except for Tamaki.

"Honey-sempai's way seems to make much more sense that Tamaki-sempai's," Haruhi said.

Tamaki sat back down in his seat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Ayomi leaned over to Tamaki and started to hang around his neck.

"Come on, Tama-chaaaaan don't be sad. You're the best boss we could ever ask for."

With that, Tamaki jumped up and hugged Ayomi in excitement and ended up hitting his head on the roof of the limo. The twins busted out laughing at him.

The limo pulled up to the school for the students in the back to get out. Tamaki opened the door and jumped out first. He turned and held the door for the other members, Kyoya first, then Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Ayomi, Hikaru, and lastly, Kaoru.

Some of the girls passing by awed at the Host Club members and some glared at Ayomi. As the club was walking to the door; some girls crowded around the boys. One of the girls was close to Ayomi and her left foot in front of Ayomi's.

Ayomi tripped over the girls shoe and was swallowed into the crowd of custard yellow. The girl didn't seem to notice the accident she caused and kept following the boys around. None of the members noticed Ayomi was gone until the bell rung to get to class and the crowd of girls dispersed.

"Does anyone know the whereabouts of a small blonde haired girl that was just behind us?"

The rest of the Host Club turned to look at Kyoya who was adjusting his glasses. The glare from the movement of the glass was ominous and was just enough to cover the slight look of worry in his eyes.

"I thought she was right there," Tamaki said.

"Obviously not, boss," Hikaru started,

"Otherwise she'd still be there," Kaoru finished.

Mori scanned his surroundings to find the only girl not wearing the school uniform. He saw her as she was standing up from behind a statue next to the pond.

"Hey..." he said as he pointed over to Ayomi.

Everyone looked over to where Mori was pointing and waited for Ayomi to get to them. Ayomi was trying to brush the dirt off of her clothes the whole walk over to the hosts.

"Ayomi, you got dirty," Kaoru said.

"You can't go around all day with so many brown spots all over you," Hikaru said.

"But she doesn't have any extra clothes," Honey interrupted.

"Unless she still carries around her clothes from dance class," Tamaki said.

The four boys got close and eyed Ayomi. She sweat dropped and held her hands up in defense.

"I stopped carrying those around when I stopped going to class. It's fine. I can go one day being dirty. Dirt washes out anyways."

Three of the boys, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, all backed away shocked.

"No! I will not allow my daughter to be dirty in public when she can have so many nice things!"

"Still on the daughter thing, huh, boss," the twins said with blank expressions.

They perked up a little when they continued talking over Tamaki's father-daughter rant.

"Still, Ayomi, you can't go around here dirty. This is a high class school. You're lucky you can still come here without wearing the school uniform," Hikaru said.

"What do you suppose she should wear? We don't have any extra uniforms and I don't think we have any costumes she can wear around the school and still blend in," Kaoru mentioned.

"She doesn't wear the uniform anyways. She sticks out like a sore thumb no matter what she wears," Hikaru teased.

"That's a good point. I think we have a yukata that Haruhi wore one day for hosting. I think she can fit in that, it'd just be a little longer on her than Haruhi."

Both of the twins smiled and each put one hand on top of Ayomi's head from the back, "She is short, after all."

Ayomi got an anger mark and turned to try to hit them. Her arms were too short to reach them since they were holding her back at arm's length at her forehead. After she tired herself out she huffed and crossed her arms.

"As long as it isn't that stupid yellow uniform," she turned around and blushed slightly, "I refuse to wear a dress."

That statement then sent Tamaki on a rampage about how she and Haruhi should be more lady-like. When he was done, they all went to the club room to get the yukata.

Once Ayomi changed into it, they all had to go run to their classes since they were late. They didn't want to be too late and get in more trouble.

Ayomi walked down the hall carefully. Her traditional wooden shoes were not easy to walk in since she wasn't used to them. The Host Club insisted that she wear the whole outfit since her shoes didn't go with the yukata. She partly believed Kyoya and the twins wanted her to so they could watch her struggle to walk all day.

She walked down the hallway until she saw her class and went in the classroom.

She bowed to the teacher in the front of the room, "Moushiwake Arimasen. (I'm sorry; formal)"

The teacher nodded to her and continued writing on the board, "Nice of you to join us today. I'll let it slide since it's your first tardy. I won't be easy next time. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sensei."

Ayomi took her seat and got her books and pencils out. She looked to the boy sitting beside her to see what book and what page the class was on. She looked through the books she had and didn't see the book.

She sighed and asked the boy to share the book with her for the day. He smiled and nodded. The two shared the book until they were told to put it up and get out their notebooks. Ayomi did as instructed. She opened her notebook to a blank page and got her pencil ready to write.

She clicked the eraser down on the pencil to make lead come out. None did; the pencil was out of lead. She sighed and took out one of her back up pencils. That one was out of lead, too, as well as the third. She shook her head and muttered to herself under her breath.

She took out one of the pens she had and took the cap off. She got ready to write the notes down. She copied half a page of notes before the pen exploded. The blue ink was all over her face, hand, and paper. She got an anger mark and stood up.

The teacher noticed her movement, "Yes? Oh, go to the bathroom and wash up."

Ayomi nodded and blushed while the rest of the class snickered at her embarrassing situation. She left the class and walked down the hall with her head down.

She looked in the bathroom mirror to see how much ink was really on her face. Her eyes were nearly covered in blue and it extended halfway down her cheeks. Some ink was in her hair. The blue really stood out against her blonde hair. She took a paper towel and tried to scrub the ink off.

Eventually, she gave up on getting it all off. The ink was mostly gone but the outline and a slight blue-ish tint remained on her face from the ink sinking in to her skin. She frowned and started trying to get it out of her hair.

"_At least I succeeded in that," _she thought.

She threw the used paper towels away and left the bathroom. She walked back to the class and sat down. She sighed and ripped out the ruined page of notes she just took and started over from where the teacher was. She made sure she kept her face away from the pen this time.

Once the classes were over for the day, she went to music room two. The twins looked at Ayomi for one second and tried to contain their laughter. They failed miserably. They laughed so hard there were tears in their eyes.

"Now, now, boys, we can't be rude to poor little Ayomi just because she had a nice blue skin mask on," Tamaki said before laughing with the twins.

"We're sorry, Ayomi, it just looks so funny," Kaoru apologized.

"And the angry look on her face is priceless," Hikaru said.

"Come on, guys, it's not funny. A pen exploded on me once and I got made fun of. You wouldn't like it if it happened to you," Haruhi reasoned.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and closed his laptop, "Perhaps we should let Ayomi explode pens on their faces to make up for their childish behavior."

Honey looked up to Kyoya and frowned cutely, "But wouldn't that just make things worse, Kyo-chan?"

Mori nodded, "Yeah."

Kyoya put a hand on his hip, "It's not civil to make fun of someone for matters they can't control."

Honey smiled, "You're so nice, Kyo-chan. But you have to admit, it does look funny," he giggled.

Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi stopped what they were doing to look at Ayomi. The wind blew coldly before they all snickered a little. Ayomi's anger mark grew a little.

The twins pulled a mirror out and held it for Ayomi to look at her face. Haruhi put her hands on Ayomi's shoulders and smiled. Ayomi looked at Haruhi's reflection in the mirror.

"See, Ayomi, it's not that bad. It does look funny, huh?"

Ayomi crossed her arms and looked away, "No, it's not."

Kyoya sighed and took the pen from his clipboard while the rest of the club tried to make Ayomi feel better. As Tamaki was going to hug Ayomi, Kyoya made the pen explode in Tamaki's face. Tamaki stopped in his tracks and blinked twice. Ayomi started laughing at Tamaki's dumbfounded expression.

After a few seconds of Ayomi laughing at him, Tamaki started to smile and laugh with her.

"Now that she's happy and I need a new pen, can we start with club duties?"

Tamaki smiled to Kyoya, "Awww you're such a stick in the mud."

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, "Get to your spots so we can make a profit," he turned around to start walking to his chair.

Ayomi jumped and tackled Kyoya from behind. She hugged his waist like a kid and laughed.

"Kyo-kun, you need to play more."

Kyoya shook his head and kept walking, dragging Ayomi behind with him.

While the rest of the Host Club was walking to their seats, Ayomi walked wither two cousins.

"You do have a thing with being dirty today, don't you Ai-chan?"

Ayomi looked at Honey and smiled at her new, shorter nickname, "I guess. Maybe the curse is real," she laughed at her joke and sat down at the table.

Honey stopped eating cake for a second to ask, "What curse?"

Ayomi watched Mori as he sat a piece of cake in front of her and Honey, "Oh, the guy that's been texting me said I'd be cursed. It's weird that he said that since curses aren't real. It was just my luck that all that bad stuff happened today."

A few of the guests watched Honey eat the cake happily while he talked with his cousin. They weren't glaring at Ayomi for being near Honey since most of them knew they're related.

A cloud of purple gloom engulfed Honey, "Don't let Tamaki know you've been cursed."

"Mitskuni..."

"Oh, right, Takashi!"

The gloom faded into pink flowers as Honey kept eating cake, "We do have guests after all."

Once the Host Club was over and all the guests left, the group sat around in the center of the room talking about the upcoming ball. By that time, Ayomi decided that it was just bad luck that gave her a bad day, not a curse, and she started to make jokes about it.

"I don't think I should go with how bad my luck has going. The curse still may be on me and I might ruin the party."

Tamaki stopped his rambling instantly and grew serious, "What curse?"

"Oh, nothing. The H guy said I was gonna be cursed. Something silly. Curses don't exist."

Tamaki jumped up and over the back of the couch and to the other side of the room, "That curse is real! Once I stepped on Belzeneff and I was cursed all day! It was such a horrible day!"

"Tamaki, we've told you before, there are perfectly logical explanations for each and every one of those incidents. Today it seems Ayomi just had a bad pen."

"And I ran out of lead for my pencils."

"And she fell down this morning," the twins added with a giggle.

"Thanks, guys, really. I appreciate your concern," Ayomi retorted.

"No, you don't understand how serious this is! The curse is real! We have to find the guy and make him lift the curse!" Tamaki was sitting on the back wall pointing at Ayomi.

"how do you suppose we do that, Tamaki-sempai? It's not like anyone can track the phone."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and blushed slightly for not thinking of it first.

Honey noticed, "Oh, Kyo-chan has a private police force. Maybe they could do it."

Kyoya's mind was hard at work to come up with an excuse as to why he didn't mention it sooner.

"I didn't want anyone unnecessary involved. If this information leaked, it could be bad for both the Host Club and Ouran Academy."

Tamaki jumped up and ran up to Kyoya excitedly, "So you'll do it now, right?"

"No," was Kyoya's cold reply.

Tamaki had tears running down his face, "My poor daughter will be stalked and cursed forever!"

Kyoya sighed and turned towards the door, "Relax, _daddy_, I have an idea."

Tamaki watched Kyoya and then followed. The rest of the club watched the two and started to walk with them. Ayomi shook her head and smiled.

"Those boys will be the death of me."

"At least their hearts are in the right place," Haruhi said.

_**Aaaaaand cut. This scene in I Don't Feel Like Dancing has concluded! Find out what Kyoya's idea is and if they'll find out who H is in the next chapter! (You guys must hate me for dragging this out so long xD)**_


	15. The Plan

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 15: The Plan**_

_**Okie. Ummm...I have nothing to say here. I used all my conversation topics in the last chapter. Who wants muffins? (You can trade them for two cookies if you don't feel like having muffins.) Now that you have food, you can eat while you read. Enjoy.**_

Kyoya walked down the hall with everyone else a yard behind. Kyoya wrote on his clipboard every once in a while. Tamaki, Ayomi, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all huddled in a group to follow Kyoya. They were all slightly ahead of Haruhi and Mori.

Kyoya took a sharp right turn down another hallway and took them all by surprise. The small group sped up to the corner so they could be sure not to lose him, even though they knew he wouldn't be far. They sighed a little and waited for Kyoya to get back to three feet away. While they waited, Haruhi and Mori caught up. They continued walking like normal for the next four turns.

The huddled group stopped cold when they got to the stairs. They all watched Kyoya going down the stair case and tried to think of a way to get down.

Kyoya turned around in the middle of the staircase, "Are you coming or not?"

The group nodded and then looked back to the stairs. Mori and Haruhi were behind them wondering what they were doing.

Honey looked up and back to Mori with tears in his eyes, "Takashi, we can't get down the stairs as a group. What do we do, Takashi?"

Mori got a spark in his eye from seeing his little cousin upset. He quickly and gently picked up all of the members of the small huddle and carried them all down the stairs at once. Kyoya shook his head and continued down like normal.

Haruhi looked up at Mori and the group as they were going down the stairs. She looked at the whole groups' exasperated face and laughed. Her laugh got the attention of the rest of the group.

Tamaki looked confused, "What's so funny, Haruhi?"

"It's just that you guys all look like you're angry to be carried. The look on your faces is so funny," she giggled a bit before taking the last step down.

"You're slow. If you want to get this settled today, I'd pick up the pace," Kyoya said as he scribbled something down.

As Kyoya was talking, Mori was gently and gracefully putting the rest of the Host Club down on the ground. Honey held onto his cousins' arm when he was being put down. Mori pulled his arm back up and over his head. Honey swung his leg around the back of Mori's head and sat on his shoulders.

After the stairs were behind them, they walked behind Kyoya closely, still as a group huddled together. Honey got Mori to get up close to the back of the group so Honey could pretend he was huddled with the rest of them. Haruhi was a little behind Mori.

Kyoya turned around to face them as he got to a door, "This is it."

Tamaki looked at the room number and jumped back, "No! I refuse to go in that accursed place!"

Haruhi calmly looked at Tamaki, "What's wrong, sempai? It's just a room."

Tamaki hugged Haruhi close to his chest, "Ah, my poor young, naïve daughter, this is the Black Magic Club's room. They'll curse anyone who comes near them."

"Sempai, there's no such thing as curses and would you get off me, please," Haruhi said remembering the closeness of their bodies.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi closer, "There are curses! They are real and they can make you miserable!"

Haruhi tried to struggle away from Tamaki's grip, "Get off!"

Tamaki got tears in his eyes, "But Haruhi, daddy is only trying to protect you."

"I'm not your daughter, sempai, and there's no such thing as curses. I'll prove it," Haruhi opened the door to the club room.

One of the members shied away from the light of the door. The others were in a small group with candles and incense in the center of the circle arranged in the shape of two stars overlapping each other and a thick magic book in the center of the two stars.

"See, no curses. Just creepy," Haruhi turned and said.

The female member of the Black Magic Club stood and walked over to Haruhi, "This is not creepy; this is our way of life. I can curse you for saying that but I feel generous today. If you're good, I might be persuaded to overlook this misdemeanor."

Haruhi turned her head to face the girl, "Oh, hello. I'm Haruhi and my boss has it in his head that you curse people and that one of you cursed Ayomi so if you'd be so kind as to tell him that this is all fake, we can be on our way."

The girl shrieked, "The curses are real! How dare you say otherwise!"

"Mako, would you please close the door?"

The girl turned and bowed to the dark corner of the room. She then walked towards the door and gestured for the rest of them to come in if they wanted. Everyone pushed Tamaki in, despite his protests and the door was slowly closed behind them.

A candle was suddenly lit in the corner the girl bowed to and a dark face emerged from the shadows. Tamaki jumped and tried to claw his way past Mori who was holding him still so he had to stay in the room.

"Welcome. I heard you wish a curse to be lifted?"

Honey got off of Mori's shoulders and hopped over to him, "Yes, Mr. Nekozawa. Ayomi's been cursed and it's really scary so could you pretty please take it off?"

Nekozawa put the candle closer to his face and smiled. He lifted his hand and slowly reached out to Honey.

As a result, Honey got tears in his eyes from fear and ran back to Mori, "Haaaaa! Takashi! Save me! I'm scared!"

Mori lifted his cousin up and hugged him a little before Honey climbed back on his shoulders, smiling.

"As Haninozuka-sempai said, it has been said there is a curse on Ayomi and we'd like it to go away. We came to you to seek help with this task. It also seems that the person who put the curse on Ayomi has a secret attraction for her and stalks her in his or spare time. If you could, we'd also like you to track the person," Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

Nekozawa swiftly walked towards Kyoya and lifted his hand the same way he did to Honey. Kyoya looked past Nekozawa's hand and directly into his eyes. Nekozawa smiled and moved his hand closer and closer until it almost touched Kyoya's face. Kyoya still only looked at Nekozawa.

Nekozawa jerked his hand away and put it back into his cloak and turned around, "We'll do as you wish, but I can only track the person if I know them personally."

Kyoya nodded and wrote something on his clipboard.

"All of you sit in a circle around the candles."

Everyone nodded except Tamaki who tried to get away. The twins pushed him over and made him sit down.

"Don't move, boss," Hikaru said,

"Or you'll be cursed," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki curled up with his knees to his chest and watery eyes filled with fear. The girl got behind Tamaki and blew on his neck. He jumped and shivered followed by a small yelp.

The girl laughed, "It's just too easy to scare you, Blondie," and she walked around to Nekozawa.

"Get the salts and circle them," Nekozawa ordered her.

She nodded and went to another room. The hooded boy in the group walked over to Nekozawa and bowed.

"You can get the book ready," Nekozawa said.

The boy nodded and got the book in the center of the stars and opened it.

The Host Club watched as the cloaked figures moved around them. The girl poured the salts around the group in a circle and the boy was flipping through pages of the book. Once they were finished with their tasks, they stood in front of Nekozawa and bowed.

Nekozawa nodded and walked to the circle. He stood behind Ayomi and put his hands on her shoulders. Ayomi looked up and back to him while he chanted words in Latin. The boy got behind Kyoya who was diagonal from Ayomi and the girl got behind Mori who was opposite of Kyoya so the three formed a triangle around the circle of salt.

Honey looked up at the girl and his eyes started to water. She looked down at him and smiled evilly before starting to chant with Nekozawa. The candle flames started to lift up higher and higher, farther than most candle flames could go.

Once the flames died down, the chanting slowly stopped.

"Interesting," Nekozawa commented.

Everyone looked at Nekozawa and waited for him to say more. He just walked to the side of the room and sat in his chair.

"Can we get up now? My legs are starting to fall asleep," Ayomi said.

The girl nodded to Ayomi and then walked to Nekozawa's side. The hooded boy kneeled in front of Nekozawa. The Host Club looked to the boy in confusion.

"You know what you did, Yuzu. I'm not who you should bow to," Nekozawa stated in an ordering tone.

The boy nodded and turned towards Ayomi and bowed, "Sumimase, Ayomi. It was me sending the messages and me who cursed you. I'm Yuzu Hirominawa and I'll take any punishment you give me."

Ayomi tilted her head, "I don't know you so how do you know me?"

"Ayomi, I don't think that's what you should be saying right now. You should be giving orders or punishment so we can end this," Kyoya said.

"Shush, Kyo-kun," she replied.

The boy looked up at Ayomi and lifted the hood. Ayomi gasped and covered her mouth like she was shocked.

Honey put his hand on Ayomi's sleeve, "So you know him, Ayo-chan?"

She smiled, "Nope. Not a clue."

Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Ayomi like she was an idiot.

"I'm the guy you sit next to in class. You borrowed my book today," Yuzu said.

"Ummm...Oh yeah! That was nice of you," Ayomi said sweetly.

Haruhi sighed, "Ayomi, you should be asking why he harassed you, not thank him for letting you use his book."

Ayomi looked back to Haruhi for a second, "Huh? Oh. That. What she said," she pointed to Haruhi who got a small anger mark.

"I wanted to be your friend and pull you away from the Host Club. They're so popular, you never would have known of my existence otherwise," he explained.

Honey put his hand on Yuzu's sleeve, "Well that's not how to make friends. You have to talk to people."

"And not curse them!" Tamaki yelled from the corner of the room farthest from Nekozawa.

"There's no such thing as curses, sempai!"

The twins put one hand each on Haruhi's shoulder, "There's no reasoning with him," they said simultaneously.

Ayomi smiled and got up, "Well, I'm bored. I wanna go home."

The twins popped up in front of Ayomi and she was walking and got really close to her face, "Can we all go to your house again?"

Ayomi tilted her head, "I don't know if you can stay the night again but you can play games with me."

They smiled and locked arms with Ayomi and dragged her with them, "Party time!"

Honey jumped up in excitement and Tamaki inched slowly towards the door staying as close to the wall as possible. The rest of the Host Club shook their heads and walked after them. They all got in the limo and went to Ayomi's house. They stayed for a few hours and all went home. Except for Kyoya.

When the twins were getting in their limo after hugging Ayomi goodbye, Kyoya was on the phone to call for a ride. The twins watched Kyoya closely as he hung up the phone and then went over to him.

"Planning on doing dirty things with Ayomi, huh?"

"Hikaru!"

"Well, he gets to stay later than everyone else here."

"That doesn't mean anything. He just got off the phone with the driver."

"I know, Kaoru. I know," Hikaru said as he pulled his brother into a gentle embrace, "Shall we go?"

Kaoru nodded and they both got in their limo. Kyoya stood in the driveway with his school and laptop bags until the twins' limo was out of view, then he turned to face Ayomi.

"Can I stay the night?"

Ayomi looked surprised and then confused, "Didn't you just get a ride?"

"That was just for show since the twins were here. I wanted to ask before calling for real."

"What happened to being professional," She asked, putting 'professional' in air quotes.

"I didn't mean in the same bed."

Ayomi laughed and grabbed his hand, "Wait a while. They'll get suspicious."

Kyoya nodded and put his forehead against Ayomi's, "Can we at least go inside for a while?"

Ayomi giggled, "Sure."

They both went into the house and sat on the couch. Kyoya called for his ride and put his phone in his pocket. He put his hand on hers and smiled.

"You should smile more often."

Kyoya turned his head to hide his slight blush, "I don't smile."

"Do too. I just saw it."

Kyoya shook his head, "Nu-huh."

Ayomi laughed at his face and hugged him.

Kyoya looked at Ayomi and smiled, "You're weird."

Ayomi got up and acted insulted, "No, you're weird."

Kyoya chuckled and pulled her back on the couch by her hand, "If that's the way you wanna play, you're weirder."

Ayomi poked his nose, "Yeah, I am. But you're still weird."

Kyoya smiled and kissed her gently, "I think my ride is here, now."

Ayomi pouted like a kid and crossed her arms. Kyoya shook his head and helped her off the couch, not that she needed help. He kissed her on the cheek and turned towards the door.

"Don't forget about the ball on Saturday."

Ayomi nodded and smiled, "I won't forget, but I won't be happy wearing a dress and heels. I'd say you owe me another one."

"I'll kiss you in front of the Host Club when they figure it out if you do."

Ayomi pretended to think about it and then nodded, "Deal."

With that, Kyoya was out the door and on his way home, leaving Ayomi to her thoughts.

_**I don't know what to say here. Except I finally ended the whole stalker thing and you all probably thank me for that. Umm...uhhh...Next chapter will be about preparations for the ball after school.**_


	16. Dangerous Day Out

I Don't Feel Like Dancing

_**Chapter 16: Dangerous Day Out**_

_**Hello world! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I JUST GOT REALLY BUSY AND SICK AND LAZY AND TIRED BUT I'M BACK AND HERE IT IS! All of you can have cheese or bread or...cake...or something to make up for it 8D aslongasidonthavetomakeithaha. Anyways~ Don't wanna keep you all waiting so stop reading up here and read down there. c:**_

Ayomi woke up to her phone going off. She thumped her hand down over the vibrating siren and flipped it open. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Kyoya calling her.

She yawned and sat up to answer, "What?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady?"

Ayomi shook her head and then remembered that he couldn't see her, "Nope."

"I'll give you a hint, the first bell just rung."

Ayomi jumped up, "What?"

"Are you going to come in or stay home?"

Ayomi laid back down, "Well, if I have an option, I'd stay home and sleep."

Kyoya sighed audibly and put two fingers on the bridge of his nose, "We'll be there after school for our meeting. I can't afford to skip and go to see you."

Ayomi giggled, "Aww how sweet, Kyoya misses me."

Kyoya shook his head, "If you say so. I have to get to class now. Don't forget about us coming later."

Ayomi rolled on her side, "Yeah, yeah. Go before you get your phone confiscated."

"As you wish," Kyoya said before hanging up.

Ayomi sighed and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. She turned a few times before getting comfortable. She lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and groaning.

"I can't get back to sleeeeeeeeeep," she drug out the e sound into a groan.

She got up and looked through her closet to get clothes. She went to the bathroom to shower and brushed her teeth and came out fully dressed and towel drying her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her hair was growing out a little.

She lifted up a piece and looked at it. Her hair was a little messy since it hadn't been trimmed. She shrugged it off and opened a drawer near the mirror. She took out two ribbons and tied her short hair up in pony tails.

She noticed a piece of hair sticking up in the front. She tried to brush it down but it stuck right back up. She sighed and closed her eyes. She went to her closet and changed out of the clothes she had just put on and put on dark blue baggy pants and a lighter blue tank top that matched the ribbons.

She stretched and went down to the kitchen. She grabbed a pop tart and walked out the door. She walked down the driveway until she got to the road and started walking down her street.

She put her hands in her pockets and started humming. She walked for a while, turning onto random streets, not paying attention to where she was going. She got on a bus for a while and then started walking down more random streets. Once she did start paying attention, she noticed she was underneath a bridge with a lot of graffiti and about ten people loitering in a group.

She walked past them quickly hoping that she could find a way to circle around to a place she knew. One of the guys in the group that was leaning against one of the support beams of the bridge got up and started following her. The rest of the group was quick to catch up.

Ayomi got out from under the bridge as quickly as she could and disappeared behind the wall. She climbed up the hill that was on the side of the support beam until she reached the top where there were cars zooming by on the small bridge. The group of guys looked around to find her and then followed her up the hill.

Ayomi jumped over the rail on the side of the bridge and ran across to the other side. A car blew the horn at her when she was crossing. Ayomi looked back and saw a few guys getting over the rail. She sighed and took out her phone and dialed a number quickly before darting off down the road.

Kyoya studied his book intently in the classroom. It was nearly lunch and he was starting to get hungry. He felt a small vibration and passed it off as his stomach until he noticed the pattern that corresponded to his cell phone. He glanced to his pocket and then back to the words on the page.

He felt the vibrations stop and start again a few moments later. He sighed and glared at his pocket for a moment.

He stood and bowed to the teacher, "Permission to leave, sir?"

The teacher nodded and shooed him away, "Take your things. It's too close to the end of class to come back. Just stay out of trouble."

Kyoya bowed and gathered his things. By the time he was out the door, his phone was ringing for the fourth time. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ayomi.

He sighed, "This better be important," and answered the phone, "Yes?"

Ayomi breathed in and out heavily as she ran, "Kyoya! I'm lost and there are people chasing me. I think they're like a gang of rapists or something."

Kyoya furrowed his brow, "I'll send one of my personal bodyguards. Stay on the phone and I'll track your location."

Ayomi looked back to where the group of guys was and tried to speed up her running. Kyoya started tracing the phone immediately.

"Ayomi, how did you end up in Ikebukuro?"

"I don't know I just found a bus and took it."

Kyoya groaned a little, "The body guard will be there shortly. Keep going straight so he can find you."

"Ok. I'll just keep running then," Ayomi hung up the phone and tried to catch her breath.

She looked back and noticed some of the guys had stopped to catch their breath. She kept running straight like Kyoya said until she saw a man in a black suit with a grey tie and black sunglasses. He turned his head towards her and waited for her to pass. He looked to the guys following her and waited until they got closer.

"Miss, go into that alley."

Ayomi nodded and did as the man said. Ayomi stood in the darkness for a few minutes, hearing a few screams from the street she was just running in. She saw a big shadow come into view and then saw the man step in front of her.

He held his hand out for her and led her to a limo down the street. He bowed to her as she got in and got in after her. He sat opposite of her and crossed his arms.

"You know you caused my master anxiety, right, Miss?"

Ayomi jumped at the deep voice of the man and looked down in sadness, "Sorry."

The man reached a hand out and patted her head, "Don't worry about it. You'll have to say more than that to him later. You're staying at his residence until he returns from school. He ordered it."

Ayomi looked at the man and smiled, "I guess I'm not allowed out of your sight either, then, huh?"

He shook his head, "No. He cares for you as he does for all of his friends. I just wonder why he admits his feelings of friendship for you."

Ayomi looked out the window and giggled. The rest of the limo ride was silent.

Ayomi sat on the couch in the main room of the Ootori mansion watching tv with Tao, the man who saved her. If it weren't for the tv, the room would have been filled with awkward silence. Ayomi jumped when she heard a door open behind her.

Tao jumped up immediately and bowed to the person who entered. Ayomi looked to the door and then stood and bowed with him.

"Who is this?"

Tao continued bowing while he spoke, "Mr. Ootori, this is Ayomi Misoninozuka. I was ordered by Kyoya to protect her when she got lost in Ikebukuro."

"Don't cause problems, girl," the Ootori said while directing a glare at her.

"Yes sir," Ayomi said quietly, still bowing with her face hidden by her short hair.

The tall man continued walking through the living room and went into the farthest room from Ayomi. Tao and Ayomi both sat down and continued listening to the noise of the tv. Tao noticed Ayomi's slight and sudden depression and put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry. Mr. Ootori would have done that no matter who it was he saw on the couch. He believes friends would hinder his sons' success."

Ayomi glared towards the door Mr. Ootori went into, "Friends aren't hindrances, they help."

Tao knelt down to Ayomi's level, "When someone gets attached, they usually put their friends feelings before work."

"He's done his work before I came around and he's continued to do his work just fine."

Tao sighed and patted Ayomi's head, "But that is indeed what Mr. Ootori thinks."

He stood up and walked to the door to leave, "I'll take my leave. I'm sure you'll be safe here."

Ayomi was left to her own thoughts for the next two hours when the Host Club came in.

"Ayomi!"

Her name was all she heard before she was tackled by four boys.

"We were so worried when we heard," Kaoru cried,

"Is my daughter alright, did you get hurt," Tamaki asked,

"Don't do that, Ayomi," Hikaru said,

"Takashi and I were so sad," Honey sobbed.

Ayomi struggled to get out from under the pile of bodies, "I'm fine guys! I'm here and alive but not for long if you suffocate me!"

All of the guys immediately got off of her and huddled in a group hug facing her. Ayomi took a deep breath and sighed. Mori walked to the front of the couch and picked Ayomi up gently and hugged her.

Ayomi blushed a little, "I see you were worried, too, Cuz."

Mori held her out at arm's length and nodded before putting her down. Ayomi shook her head and smiled. Haruhi walked over to Ayomi and hugged her lightly and then sat down on the couch.

"I see Haruhi's calm as usual," Ayomi said.

"I don't see a reason to be like those guys as long as you're safe," she said directing her words to the group.

"My daughter was scared!"

"Yeah, at least we show our caring," Hikaru and Kaoru agreed with Tamaki.

Kyoya sighed and put his bag down and sat down on the couch on the opposite side of Haruhi and tapped Ayomi's hand to tell her to sit down beside him. Ayomi sat and watched as he pulled his laptop out.

"Everyone sit down somewhere. We need to discuss the ball since it's tomorrow," Kyoya ordered.

Everyone that was still standing sat down around the living room and waited for Kyoya to begin.

Kyoya started talking while typing on his laptop. Ayomi watched the words he typed across the screen and once Kyoya noticed, he opened another document and started typing there.

_**(Italics are what Kyoya types.)**_

"_Idiot, pay attention to where you're going at least. Ikebukuro isn't a place to be lost in with the gangs rising."_

Kyoya switched back to the original document he was working on and continued what he was doing, "Tomorrow after school, we'll be setting up for the ball. Most of the decorations have been ordered already and will be waiting for you all when you arrive."

Kyoya switched documents and typed more for Ayomi to read.

"_Don't do that again, Ayomi. Oh, and remember, tutoring today, you're staying the night here."_

Ayomi gave him a subtle roll of the eyes and looked around the room. The conversation about decorations and food continued for an hour and then the group parted.

As soon as the last member was out of Kyoya's house, he turned to Ayomi, "What were you thinking, Ayomi?"

Ayomi looked down, "I was bored."

"You need to pay attention to where you are when you go out. Not everyone is a friend in this world-"

Kyoya was cut off by Ayomi, "I know that, Kyoya. And if I had gotten to the center of Ikebukuro, I wouldn't have been lost."

"That's because the subway is in the center of Ikebukuro and you could have taken it to get back here," Kyoya argued.

Ayomi crossed her arms and quietly glared at him.

"I take it I was right. Now, let's stop arguing and get to the tutoring," Kyoya said as he picked up his school bags and started walking to his room.

_**I...have nothing to really put here. ;n; All the fighting between Ayomi and Kyoya made the silence too awkward...would that technically be considered arguing with myself? I should really get that checked. Yay insanity~**_


	17. A Long Night

_**I Don't Feel Like Dancing **_(Fri. night/sat morn)

_**Chapter 17: A Long Night**_

_**Hello my amazing followers~ ; A ; I'm getting so far behind on posting and writing. When I started I planned to write at least weekly and now I'm just so behind. -bows- Gomen. **_

Ayomi followed Kyoya to his room and sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

Kyoya put his bags down and asked, "What do you need help in the most?"

"Why not just check your files? I was sure you'd have all the information on everyone at the school," Ayomi retorted.

Kyoya sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, "If you're just going to give me an attitude I won't help you."

"It's not like I asked for it," Ayomi mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Ayomi got up and laid on Kyoya's bed.

Kyoya sat on the edge of the bed, "I was worried about you, Ayomi. You were in the worst part of Ikebukuro."

"I know."

"You're not strong enough to fight against an entire gang."

Ayomi looked at him out the corner of her eye and grabbed his wrist. She got on her knees and twisted his left arm to the left and pulled out just enough to hurt him. Kyoya gritted his teeth and looked at Ayomi as she let go of his arm.

Kyoya rubbed his arm a little, "What was that for?"

"I know more than you give me credit for."

"And what is it that you know?"

"I know enough. Leave it at that."

Kyoya sighed and nodded, "Can we get to the learning now?"

Ayomi sighed, "Sure. But I'm staying right here in this spot," Ayomi said as she sat cross-legged on the bed.

Kyoya laughed, "As you wish, dear."

A few hours of tutoring went by when Ayomi flopped backwards onto her back, "This is so complicateeeeedddd," she drug the word out into a groan.

"It's not that bad if you'd pay attention,"

"I am paying attention, Mr. Smarty Pants. You're just too smart. I need to hit your brain with a big stick and make you stupid."

Kyoya shook his head, "As creative as ever I see."

Ayomi smiled and nodded, "Yeppers."

Kyoya stood up and pulled out his phone to check the time, "We need to go eat now. It's 8:30."

Ayomi jumped at the thought of food and started dragging him to the door. Kyoya smiled that she was happy again and followed her, wondering what triggered the reactions from earlier.

They both got down to the kitchen, looked around for a minute, and then tried to find something to eat. Kyoya started out in the cupboards and worked his way to the refrigerator while Ayomi started out at the refrigerator and ended where Kyoya started.

"See anything?"

"No, but we can just go out."

Kyoya looked up at Ayomi who was on top of the counter, "Where do you suppose we go?"

"McDonalds."

"If you insist."

"It can be our first date," Ayomi giggled.

Kyoya blushed and turned his head a little, "Sure. Just don't expect me to be lovey."

"It's McDonalds, I don't think there's much romance in that."

Kyoya chuckled a little, "I guess you have a point. Let's go before it's too late."

Ayomi jumped off of the counter, ran to the door, stopped, and turned on her heel to look at Kyoya, "Are we walking or going in a limo?"

Kyoya walked to Ayomi and put his arm around her waist, "Limo. I don't feel like wasting time."

"It's not wasted time if you have fun."

"You really like arguing, don't you?"

Ayomi nodded and skipped out the door laughing as Kyoya calmly tried to keep up. Ayomi skipped right past the limo and looked back at Kyoya.

"I'm not walking."

"Come on, Kyo-kuuuuun, it'll be fuuuuuuun."

"If you want to walk I'll meet you there. I'm not walking."

Ayomi pouted and then got into the limo, "Meany."

"I know I am, but there's not much to be done about it," he got in after her.

"I can train you," Ayomi said while crossing her arms.

"Train me?"

"Yep. I'll turn you into a good boy," Ayomi said as she propped her feet up onto his lap.

"You need to clean your shoes."

"Or you need to get dirty more often."

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, "You make no sense."

"I make perfect sense if you don't think about what I'm making sense about."

There was a short pause while Kyoya thought, "What?"

"Exactly."

Kyoya put a hand on her shin and smiled, "You're strange."

"Nuhuh, you're strange."

"You really like arguing a lot."

"Yep."

They both got out of the limo as it arrived at McDonalds and walked across the parking lot to the door. They went in and ordered their food, Kyoya sticking with what would be considered low fat for McDonalds.

They sat and ate their food, watching a few customers come and go. One person in particular caught Ayomi's eye. The person she stared at had short reddish-brown hair tied in a fluffy pony tail and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length dress that flared out and flattered her tiny figure.

Ayomi watched the girl as she walked to the register and ordered food. She stood around and looked at the toys on display until the food was out. There were five to go bags for her so she wasn't alone.

The girl walked around past Ayomi's table and then stopped. She looked at Ayomi for a minute before leaning down and getting close to her face. It was almost as if she was trying to bore a hole through Ayomi's soul. She stood up straight and continued walking out the door with the bags as if nothing happened.

Kyoya looked at Ayomi with a confused expression wanting an explanation. Ayomi shrugged and looked at her drink. She picked it up, took a sip, and stood up.

Kyoya stood with her "Are you full?"

Ayomi nodded and smiled, "Yep!"

Ayomi walked outside first, Kyoya shortly behind. She stretched her arms up and out, taking in a deep breath of air, and started walking. Kyoya walked beside Ayomi with only a few inches between them. He looked at her shoulder, his eyes trailing down her arm to her hand. He reached his hand over, gently grasping hers.

Ayomi looked at their hands and then up into Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya smiled at her and bent down to kiss her cheek. Ayomi giggled and locked arms with him as they walked back to his mansion, happy that he didn't mind 'wasting time' with her.

"So what do you think of Ayomi being here?" _**(Person 1)**_

"I heard she was in Peru." _**(Person 2)**_

"I guess she came back." _**(Person 3)**_

"Why didn't she come to us in Ikebukuro instead of here with the rich people?" _**(Person2)**_

"She ran away from us, remember?" _**(Person 3)**_

"I'm sure boss would forgive her if she begged, right, boss?" _**(Person 1)**_

The man that had been quiet the whole conversation looked up for the first time, scanning the three people gathered around him with food in their mouths, "Don't bother her. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. She got what she wanted from us and paid her debt. If she ever needs anything else, she'll find us again."

Ayomi sat on Kyoya's bed and sprawled out across it. Kyoya smiled and shook his head as he opened his laptop. Kyoya typed on his keyboard for a while as Ayomi played games on her phone. Her game was interrupted by a number she didn't have in her contacts, but it was one she recognized. She opened it.

"_Why are you back in Japan?"_

Ayomi studied the number for a minute, trying to remember where she recognized it from. She thought for a minute about who she recently saw that knew her in the past. Shinji was the only one she could think of, the girl she saw in the restaurant.

"_How did you get my number?"_

"_Come on, Ayo-chan, it's our job~_（ ﾟДﾟ）_Did you forget already?"_

"_I didn't forget. I changed my number multiple times."_

"_We're friends, Ayo-chan~ can't we just talk?"_

"_I left Ikebukuro for a reason."_

"_You're so mean, Ayo-chan."_

Ayomi flipped her phone closed and turned on her side. She never thought she'd hear from them again once she paid back her debt, even though she and Shinji were friends long before that.

_Flashback_

"_Flat chest, flat chest, Shinji has a flat chest~"_

"_Maybe she's really a boy."_

_The group of boys crowded around the small girl kept teasing her. The small girl had short reddish brown hair, she wore baggy shorts and a lose shirt. The boys teased her because of her hair and because she hadn't started developing. _

"_Hey! Stop it!"_

_The boys turned around to see a well endowed blonde haired girl standing with her hands on her hips._

"_Just because she doesn't have boobs yet doesn't mean she should be made fun of."_

_All the boys looked at her with shocked expressions. They were all seventh graders, fresh out of a sex ed. class, not expecting a sixth grader to stand up for the small girl. _

"_She doesn't have anything there. She couldn't even wear a training bra, see," the boy that spoke attempted to lift up Shinji's shirt._

_Shinji blushed with tears in her eyes and tried to keep her shirt from going up._

"_Come on, you have nothing to hide, remember, you don't have anything, boy," another boy said joining in on trying to lift up her shirt._

_The third boy on the side laughed and got behind Shinji, trying to hold her hands back so she was defenseless. Ayomi glared at all of them, clenching her fist. She ran up to the first boy and punched him in the back of the head. She turned to the second boy beside her and kicked him in the stomach. Ayomi was standing in front of Shinji, glaring at the boy restraining her. She put a hand on the back of Shinji's head, forcing her to duck as she head butted the boys' forehead. _

_All of the boys got up and ran away, screaming for a teacher as Ayomi helped Shinji adjust her clothes. _

"_T-thank you," Shinji blushed and bowed._

_Ayomi smiled and laughed, "Don't worry about it. They're jerks and I couldn't let them do that to someone."_

_Shinji looked at Ayomi's smile and suddenly felt a little better. She gave a tear filled smile and giggled along with her._

_End flashback_

Ayomi sighed a little and closed her eyes, listening to the quick tapping of Kyoya's typing, waiting for sleep. It took a few minutes and her breath slowed and she was asleep.

Kyoya kept typing in his computer for another hour when he noticed Ayomi asleep on his bed. He smiled and shook his head, then looked back to his work. He read a few files he had uncovered.

**Ayomi Misoninozuka**

**Age: 16**

**Residences**

**Japan, years: 1 (Age when left: 1)**

**Germany, years: 2 (Age when left: 3)**

**France, years: 4 (Age when left: 7)**

**Russia, years: 3 (Age when left: 10)**

**America, years: 3 (Age when left: 13)**

**Japan, years: 2 (Age when left: 15)**

**Peru, years: 1 (Age when left: 16)**

**Current, Japan**

**Languages: Japanese, German, French, Russian, English, Spanish**

**Talents: Singing, dancing, drawing, writing**

**Best subjects: Art, writing, culinary, PE, Science**

**Worst subjects: History, math, civics**

**Family**

**Mother: Rintsu Misoninozuka (Age: 36)**

**Father: Shiro Misoninozuka (Age: 38)**

**Brother: Mikano Misoninozuka (**_**Deceased at age 17, shortly before his birthday, would be 19)**_

Kyoya scanned through the new file, and then looked back at the residency.

He read it over and over again and thought, _"Why was she in Japan for those two years, and why did she leave? Better yet, why has she not mentioned her brother?"_

He closed the laptop, looked over to the peaceful blonde, and sighed, "Ayomi...What are you not telling me?"

_**o-o;; Don't you all love me for putting Ayomi through crap? Yay crap~ So...who wants to know what Ayomi's hiding?**_


	18. I Might Dance

_**I Don't Feel Like Dancing **_

_**Chapter 18: I Might Dance**_

_**It's been so long...What a lovely title~...**_

Ayomi sat up, pushing the sheets down into her lap. She stretched and looked down to the sheets gathered in her lap then around the room. She saw Kyoya sleeping on the couch. She shook her head and laid back down. She fiddled with her phone waiting for Kyoya to wake up.

A few minutes passed and Kyoya sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"You look like a zombie when you do that. Maybe you should eat and sleep more."

Kyoya glared at nothing before putting no his glasses to glare at Ayomi, "My eating and sleeping habits are just fine. I'm still alive and I get my work done."

"Half of the work you do isn't required by anyone but you," Ayomi said as she rolled over the side of the bed onto her feet.

"Always ready for an argument, aren't you?"

"Such harsh words, Kyoya-kuuuun. I'd consider it a debate," she said as she walked over and draped her arms on his shoulders, touching noses at the word debate.

Kyoya's slight glare softened to a loving gaze; he sighed and put a hand on her waist, "There's nothing wrong with letting a person live how they wish."

"This is affecting your health."

"I'm fine."

"The dark circles under your eyes betray you."

Kyoya groaned and tried to lie back down, expecting Ayomi to let go of his shoulders when he started to fall backwards. She had a dumbfounded look on her face as she was pulled down on top of Kyoya's slender body. They looked at each other in a moment of silence. Ayomi blushed.

"I...I uh...can feel your bones. You need to eat more."

Kyoya snaked his arms around Ayomi's waist and hugged a little tight.

"Even if I eat more you'd still feel my bones. I have a fast metabolism."

Ayomi swallowed and tried to get up off of him. Kyoya pulled her down and closed his eyes with his arms locked around her.

"K-Kyoya!"

"Hm?"

"I...we...what are you doing?"

"I'm lying down."

"I can't get up with you holding me," she tried to get up again.

Kyoya pulled her closer at the waist, "Maybe you're not meant to move."

Ayomi stopped struggling to get up and blushed, "What if someone sees us like this?"

"Who could possibly see?"

The answer to his question came when a blonde burst through the door. Tamaki stopped yelling Kyoya's name to gawk at the scene in front of him. Ayomi blushed and struggled to get up, Kyoya was in shock and let go of Ayomi. She fell off the couch and sat on the ground blushing.

"Kyoya...what are you doing WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Ayomi jumped at the sudden outburst and backed away inch by inch as Tamaki's rant continued. Kyoya just stared at the energetic high schooler in shock. After five minutes or so, Tamaki was trying to catch his breath. He put his hand against the wall and leaned on it a little while panting.

A few seconds later Tamaki looked up ready to keep yelling, "AND FURTHER MORE...Hey, where's Ayomi?"

Kyoya was snapped out of his shock to look around for his girlfriend, "Ayomi, where are you?"

"No. Tamaki's scary."

Tamaki stopped looking around to tear up, "Daddy is not scary. Daddy loves his daughters. Daddy wants the best for his daughters."

Kyoya shook his head, "See, he's not yelling anymore."

A small bang came from the closet, "Well...now I'm stuck so I guess I'm gonna live in here from now on."

"Heeeeeyyy boss what's taking so long?"

The twins walked in the room, Hikaru's arm draped over Kaoru's neck, "What's going on?"

The twins looked at the closet to see Kyoya trying to help Ayomi down from the top shelf of his walk in closet.

"Daddy was trying to protect his little girl from mean old mommy. She was so scared she ran in the closet and wouldn't come out," Tamaki did a dramatic pose with teary eyes.

"Tamaki, may I remind you that you're the one that scared Ayomi, not me?"

Kyoya held Ayomi's waist while she was coming down. Her feet touched the ground and she looked away from the twins and Tamaki.

"So...why is Ayomi here?" Kaoru said, "You were doing dirty things, weren't you?" Hikaru added.

Kyoya sighed, "No, I was tutoring her."

"Why would she need a tutor?" Hikaru pointed out, "Yeah, her grades aren't that bad."

"Her grades were a little under an A, weren't they?" Tamaki asked.

"By one point," Hikaru said while Kaoru nodded.

Ayomi started tying to climb back up on the shelf of the closet. Kyoya grabbed her before she could get her leg up all the way.

"If you won't accept tutoring as an acceptable answer then we were studying."

The twins glanced at them mischievously. Hikaru went over to Ayomi and put his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him, and took her hand in his. Kaoru stood behind Ayomi and put a finger on her chin. He turned her head to face him. Hikaru took the chance to graze his lips past her neck. Kaoru's face was getting closer to hers, slowly. The twins were trying to drag it out as long as possible.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The twins snapped their heads up to see a fuming Shadow King, "Well she's not yours," Hikaru said.

Kyoya stormed over to the two boys and pulled Ayomi away. The twins backed away as soon as Kyoya touched Ayomi.

"So he really does get jealous," Hikaru said as Kaoru hid behind his brother.

Kyoya walked Ayomi to the door leading to the hallway, "Go to the living room."

Ayomi smiled, nodded, and bounded down the hall. She sat on the couch and started watching tv. She tried to ignore the banging coming from Kyoya's room.

She felt bad for the three members suffering through the Shadow King's rage, but she knew they could handle him. She also knew they wouldn't come out without a few bumps and bruises, just none on the face. Even in rage Kyoya knew a hosts' face is just as important as the persons' charisma. Most women would cringe if an unattractive person tried anything the hosts did to their customers.

A few minutes passed and Kyoya sat on the couch next to her. He put his head in his hands and raked his fingers through his thick, black hair. Ayomi looked at him with a discontented countenance.

"I don't know what to do about them anymore."

Ayomi took a moment to respond, not sure of what to say, "What do you mean?"

"They don't understand boundaries. They're so childish. It's hard enough to manage the club without having their silly antics to deal with."

Ayomi put a hand on Kyoya's back, "They may be childish but they do want what's best for you and everyone else in the club. Besides, you know you can't live without them to brighten the mood when you've got your nose in the books."

"I can live without them."

Ayomi laughed a little, "Then why are you still in the Host Club? There are plenty of other ways to make money, and if I remember correctly, you were one of the founding members."

Kyoya sighed and leaned back grinning, "There's always some point you have to make isn't there?"

Ayomi smiled and hugged him a little, "Yep."

The two sat in silence watching the screen of the tv. Neither of them fully understood the point of the show that was on but it got their attention enough to not change the channel.

"So what did you do to them?"

"Nothing," Kyoya said, looking away innocently.

"Why do I not believe that?"

He grinned and looked back at her, "Maybe you should trust me more."

"You've got a cute face but that doesn't mean you can get away with anything by batting your eyelashes," she retorted.

"But you have no problem if I do that anyways, right?"

Ayomi blushed slightly and turned her head, "No, not really. You still haven't answered my question."

Kyoya chuckled, "You'll see soon enough."

"Let me guess, you broke something and knocked them out for a while."

Kyoya stayed silent, Ayomi took that as a yes, "You should be easy on them sometimes, you know."

"I won't sit and watch them defile my girlfriend."

"Yes, pure innocent me, what would I ever do without a big strong protector like you?"

Kyoya smiled as she nuzzled into his arm, "We should probably get ready to leave. You know they'll be dragging us to Haruhi's house to get her as soon as they wake up."

"Does that mean they know about us?"

"Most likely."

"When is the kiss then?"

Kyoya chuckled, "When the rest of the club knows."

"Tonight then?"

Kyoya looked over to her, "Depends on if the three up there are up to talking."

Ayomi glared at him and looked back to the tv.

A little while later, the three boys came to the living room, all rubbing various parts of their bodies.

"So now that Kyoya's nearly killed us, can we go get ready for the dance?"

Kaoru nodded in agreement with his brother. Kyoya stood up and walked back to his room to change, leaving Ayomi with the twins and King .

Kaoru put his face in Ayomi's line of sight, "So when were you planning on telling us, Ayomi?"

Hikaru got up next to his brother, faces touching, "Yeah, we're friends aren't we?"

Tamaki pushed the twins out of the way with teary eyes, "Why did you keep it from Daddy? Is he not a good father anymore? Why, dear daughter, why?" Tamaki proceeded to hug, more like smother, Ayomi.

Ayomi flailed trying to get air when Kyoya came back, "I suggest you move, Tamaki."

Tamaki looked up with tears streaming down his face, "Why did Mommy and Daughter not tell Daddy they were dating?"

"Because _Mommy_ knew you would react this way," Kyoya said while straightening his tie.

Ayomi stopped flailing, realizing it was getting her nowhere with the overly dramatic blonde. She tapped his shoulder, waiting to be acknowledged.

Tamaki put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back so he could see her face, "What is it my lovely dau-"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Tamaki squeaked and backed away to hide behind the twins.

Kyoya finished fussing with his tie and walked over to Ayomi. He put his arm around her shoulders and started ushering her to his room to change. She came out soon after in shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a purple tank top.

Kyoya sighed, "You have to change into the dress when you get there. And dance when the party starts."

Ayomi shook her head, "Nope. I'll wear the dress but no dancing. I could be the singing entertainment though."

Kyoya shook his head once, "You can sing and dance then."

"No dance."

Kyoya glared at her, she glared back. The twins were trying to shrink back behind Tamaki but he was making sure to stay behind the boys. The glaring contest continued for a few minutes when Ayomi walked past Kyoya to the door. Kyoya motioned for the others to follow while he rushed ahead to Ayomi.

Kyoya snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to a room off to the side. He kissed her roughly and looked into her eyes. She looked back, a little shocked.

"For me," Kyoya said.

Ayomi thought for a second, "I'll only dance one song and only with you," Kyoya nodded and pulled her back into the hallways to go to the door when she added, "You owe me."

Kyoya chuckled and nodded, "Don't make it too hard, remember how overworked I am."

She glared softly, "So you're overworked when it's convenient for you?"

He just smiled and walked.

_**OK so it's been sooo long. I'm sorry ; A ; I just get so distracted and writers block sucks. Anyways~ I'm gonna try extra hard to get the next one up soon (' w ')**_


	19. Parental Pressure

_**I Don't Feel Like Dancing**_

_**Chapter 19: Parental Pressure**_

_**Alright~ So I finally figured now would be a good time to bring the title into play and give Ayomi's parents a bigger part. I've been feeling like there wasn't a lot of development relating to what the story is about but it should be progressing a lot more as of now. I hope you all enjoy~.**_

_**P.s. you guys are lucky I had inspiration for this one so soon. Two chapters in one week, maybe I can do that again soon. **_

"I don't want to!"

"Throwing a tantrum won't change anything, Ayomi. This is what your father and I chose for you."

"Well, I don't like what you chose!"

"Like it or not, it's what you will do. If you were anything less than what you are, you would have to fight to get anything you want, like a commoner."

Ayomi's eyes widened in shock, her father had never referred to anyone as a 'commoner'.

"What happened to everyone being the same? You always told me people were free and equal."

"It's different with us than other people. In the eyes of everyone else, you're either a poor commoner or rich and respected. Everyone may be treated as equally as possible here, but they aren't anywhere else. The world is cruel, grow up and accept it," her father ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

Ayomi's face flushed with red as tears threatened to fall. She watched her mother put a hand on her father's shoulder, taking his side. Her mother looked at Ayomi with sad blue eyes, a strand of brown hair falling in between her eyes.

Ayomi ran up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed. She hugged one of the big purple plush pillows on her bed and screamed into it. The scream turned into a sob as she laid down and tried to sleep, recalling the events that led up to the argument.

_**Flashback**_

_Ayomi stood in the ballroom holding a box, wondering where to put it and the decorations it held. They were all putting finishing touches on the room, getting all of the ice statues and food set up right before the party started. Kyoya planned it all to give them just enough time to change before the guests came. _

_Once she was told where to put the few decorations, she put them up with help from Hikaru. Kaoru was busy putting arranging the flowers scattered throughout the room. _

_Mori was putting food platters on a big table. There was enough food to feed a small village so the table had to be huge. Honey and Usa-chan were acting as a messenger, going back and forth between all of the members, occasionally carrying something small. _

_Tamaki was going over the opening speech, saying it all to Kyoya who was ignoring most of what the dramatic king said. Kyoya nodded occasionally so Tamaki would bug him less thinking he was paying attention while checking off what was done on his clip board. _

_Haruhi was arranging the costumes in the dressing rooms so everyone could change as quickly as possible. That task alone was hard enough considering most of the hosts threw costumes from previous days all over the place. _

_Tamaki was in mid-sentence when Kyoya looked around the room and said, "Everything is done, all we need to do is change. Everyone is to do that promptly and meet back here on the top of the stairs and prepare for the entrance, except Ayomi of course."_

_Ayomi frowned, not excited in the least of wearing a dress or keeping her promise of one dance. Greeting the first group of guests as they entered, however, she didn't mind. _

_Everyone went to the dressing rooms to change. She followed Haruhi into the girls' dressing room and watched Haruhi take off the purple blazer._

"_Are you nervous, too, Haru-chan?"_

_Haruhi looked over to Ayomi as she took off her clothes, "Yeah, it's a little nerve racking the first few times. You'll get used to it eventually, but not completely."_

_Ayomi nodded, a little reassured that Haruhi felt the same, "Hey, can you help zip up the dress?"_

"_So, Kyo-kun~" one twin started._

"_Why not tell those who don't know?" The other finished._

_Kyoya sighed, "What are you two talking about?"_

_Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but a glare from Kyoya shut him up. _

"_You know, Ayomi," Hikaru said, putting an elbow on his brothers' bare shoulder. _

"_If I don't know what you're talking about, there's obviously nothing to tell," Kyoya retorted while buttoning his shirt. _

_The twins frowned and went back to getting dressed._

_Kyoya was the first one out, followed by Mori who was carrying Honey on his shoulders. The twins and Tamaki came soon after. They waited a minute before Haruhi came out, adjusting her tie. _

"_Where's Ayomi?" _

_Haruhi didn't look up from her tie while she answered the King, "She has to do her hair and makeup." _

"_My daughter is pretty enough without all of that stuff." _

_Haruhi sighed, "Sempai, you really don't understand girls."_

_A moment later, Ayomi emerged from the room. Everyone except Haruhi and Mori stared with their mouths agape. _

_Ayomi had on a light blue dress, form fitting and down to her knees. The bottom of it was a little loose and had sparkles in a shape that looked like waves. The sash around her waist was a cream color that tied in a bow on the left side. There was only one shoulder strap on her left shoulder. The look was complete with strappy blue 4 inch stilettos. _

"_...What?"_

"_Nothing," they all responded at once, more like yelled simultaneously. _

_Ayomi wobbled a little at first but started strutting towards the door, ready to greet guests. It's been a while since she's worn heels, but once she got used to it again, all she could do was strut. The rest of the club dispersed to their spots quickly. Kyoya took a moment to watch Ayomi walk before going up the stairs._

"_Welcome," Ayomi said as she did a small formal bow._

_All of the guests smiled and awed at Ayomi's appearance and then at the Host Club on top of the stairs. _

"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our gala," Tamaki started once the doors closed and a sea of students, teachers, and parents alike swarmed the room. _

_The hosts started going down the stairs as Tamaki began to talk, all stopping on the stairs at different places to be seen until he finished, "We have prepared this ball for all of you in hopes that you all have fun. Everything was paid for and done for all of you to enjoy yourselves. We want to see smiles on all of your wonderful faces. Please, eat, dance, and talk to your hearts content. I, as well as all of our hosts, will be here all night for your entertainment and needs." _

_All of the hosts bowed, "Please, enjoy."_

_All of them walked to the bottom of the stairs and stood in the middle of the staircase. Ayomi walked around the room and all of the guests to join them. She smiled brightly as they started talking to some guests. Some male guests started talking to Ayomi._

_Kyoya gave her a slight glance, unnoticed by any others. She returned his glance with a soft smile and they went their separate ways._

_As the gala continued, more and more people went from talking to dancing. Ayomi stood on the sidelines while most others danced when someone tapped her on the shoulder._

"_You promised." _

_She smiled knowing it was Kyoya here to claim his reward. He put his hand out to her and led her to the middle of the room as a slow song came on. When they started dancing, some of the girls noticed and moved away. Once the inner group moved, so did the outer groups until everyone was surrounding the dancing pair. _

_Kyoya gave his usual host smile as he spun the small girl around. She smiled brightly and looked into his onyx eyes. Everyone watched in awe as the pair gracefully glided across the marble floor. _

_The song ended soon after and everyone clapped. They all returned to the floor and continued to dance._

_That's when it all really went downhill._

_Ayomi's father clapped while approaching his daughter, her mother walking beside him gracefully. Ayomi's expression dropped visibly._

"_That's my daughter. Such a wonderful dancer, how did we ever create such a wonderful girl, dear?"_

_Her mother shook her head, "Genetics, honey."_

_Her father opened his arms for a hug. Ayomi hesitated and then hugged him back, hoping to avoid any awkward moments with the Host Club and her parents seeing her dance. _

"_Why don't you go dance some more with your date, sweetie?" _

_Ayomi looked to her mother and frowned, "I don't really feel like it, mom." _

"_Please, Ayomi dear, one dance for your poor mom and dad," her father coaxed. _

_Ayomi sighed, "Dad, I don't want to dance," she turned and started to walk away. _

_Kyoya was to the side, overhearing the conversation. _

_He bowed to both Ayomi's parents, "May I say a word?"_

_His father bowed, then nodded, "Yes, go ahead. If it'll help daddy know what's wrong with his daughter, by all means, speak."_

"_Yes, I'm Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshiro Ootori. Your daughter has been coming to the host club after school for quite a while instead of going to dance practice. She has informed us that she doesn't want to dance as a profession and that she would much prefer to sing and use her voice. It was I that got her to dance tonight. I mean no disrespect or harm by voicing your daughters wishes, but she has become a valuable member of our club, she even helped to prepare this ball."_

_Mr. Misoninozuka frowned before responding, "She must have gotten this rebellion from her cousin, Mitskuni. There was no disrespect in your words, Mr. Ootori, but dancing was the path chosen for her and we will promptly speak to her about it." _

_Kyoya bowed, "I understand, sir. It is a parents wish that their son or daughter be all they can be. I mean no disrespect again, but it has occurred to me that sometimes parents' wishes do not make their children ultimately happy and I hope you consider this, no matter what you decide. I must return to my job in assuring that everyone has a good time. I hope your family and my family can be strong business partners in the future and I would love to talk to you again soon," he flashed his most charming business smile and walked away to find Ayomi. _

_Ayomi sat in a chair near the food table with her head in her hands. Her hair fell in her face while she thought. _

"_Ayomi, what happened?"_

_Ayomi looked up and smiled at Kaoru who was getting a drink for his brother, "Nothing much, my parents showed up and saw me dance and wanted to see again is all. And you know how I really hate dancing." _

_Kaoru nodded, "Anything I can do?"_

"_No, I'll handle it."_

_He smiled and turned to leave, "You can always come talk to anyone in the club, just so you know. Even if you can't talk to Kyoya about something," he flashed a smile before heading to his twin. _

_Kyoya found and approached her soon after Kaoru left, "Ayomi."_

_She looked up at him and smiled, "Hm?"_

"_I don't think your parents are pleased. I think you're going to get an earful when you return home."_

_Her smile faded just a little but still remained there, "Well, if they hadn't shown up unexpectedly, I wouldn't have had to worry."_

"_I know, Ayomi. And if it helps the situation, I'm sorry for making you dance with me."_

"_You didn't mean any harm, Kyo-kun. It's normal to want to dance with your date at a ball." _

"_I still apologize. I hope it doesn't have any lasting negative effects."_

"_It's fine, I'll handle it. Just don't worry, go handle the dance." _

_Kyoya nodded, "If anything happens, don't hesitate to call," he put a hand on her shoulder and put his head up to her ear, "I would kiss you now, but there are customers around. I'll owe you twice."_

_Ayomi smiled and looked him in the eyes before he walked to Tamaki. _

_The dance continued smoothly, Ayomi's parents talking to other parents, students dancing and talking with other students and parents, and Haruhi sneaking glances at the fatty tuna on the table but unable to leave the group of girls surrounding her. _

_Ayomi noticed Haruhi's discontent and got a small plate for her friend and the customers. She served them all, giving Haruhi the one with the most fatty tuna._

_Haruhi looked at her with big watery eyes, "My hero," before eating as gracefully as she could to keep up appearances, secretly wanting to shove it all in her mouth at once._

_Ayomi laughed at her and joined them in talking for the rest of the dance._

"_Loyal customers, parents, teachers, and other students, we hope you have all had a wonderful time. It is now time for us to say goodbye and good night. Please thank us, the Host Club, for hosting this event. We hope to see all of your bright faces on Monday and all of you wonderful ladies in our club after school," and with Kyoya's finishing speech, the party ended and the cleaning crew came in. _

_The ride back to her house was silent, neither of her parents wanting to have the conversation in the car, and Ayomi not wanting to have the conversation at all. _

_End Flashback_

She breathed out slowly, one last tear escaping her eye, tumbling over her nose as she fell asleep.


	20. Unexpected Return

_**I Don't Feel Like Dancing **_

_**Chapter 20: Unexpected Return**_

_**Hey lucky-butts. I've gotten sudden inspiration from nowhere. But you all should be happy because you get another chapter update. Well, let's not keep you waiting~**_

Ayomi opened her eyes quickly as a reddish brown and yellow blob jumped on her bed. She almost screamed before a small hand found its' way over her mouth.

"Come on Ayo-chan, don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long," the girl moved her hand.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing here?" Ayomi's voice was almost a hiss.

"I came to see my best friend, of course."

"And to try getting me back, right?"

Shinji looked at Ayomi in mock hurt, "You mean you don't want to come back to the gang? You didn't like playing with us?"

"It wasn't playing, it was borderline cruel and stupid."

Shinji's mock hurt flashed to slight anger before she smiled hugely, "You remember, when we met, putting all of those guys in their place? And after that, how inseparable we were?"

"You also dragged me into a lot of dangerous things."

"That wasn't me, that was Jiro."

"He may have started it all but you were the one who made me follow. If you two would have just confessed and gotten it over with, you could have gone on dates instead of dragging everyone else into your stupid antics."

Shinji blushed a deep red and looked away, "I wouldn't go on a date with him."

"Don't lie, you're blushing," Ayomi poked Shinji's forehead and smiled.

Shinji looked over out the corner of her eye, "Still best friends?"

Ayomi crossed her arms and glared, "I'll think about it."

Shinji squealed and hugged Ayomi.

Ayomi hugged back a little, "But I'm not coming back. It's not the same as it was. I paid the debt and I was done."

Shinji squeezed Ayomi tighter, "I didn't come to get you back. The debt was your brothers; he just ran away and left it with you. But you can still be friends with the others and not be a part of anything. "

Ayomi sighed, "That, I'll seriously have to think about. So, why are you here?"

"Well, I got a call from your parents and they wanted me to talk sense into you. Said something about you not wanting to dance. But I'm not really interested in it, I just wanted an excuse to come here and see how you were doing."

Ayomi shook her head, "I've already made up my mind, and not even you could change it."

"DAAAAAUUUUGHTEEEERRRR!"

Ayomi paled and struggled to get off the bed and hide from the impending Host Club.

Shinji smirked and pushed Ayomi back onto the bed. She pinned Ayomi's arms above her head and got on top of her.

Tamaki slammed the door open to announce his presence and then screamed at the sight of the two on the bed.

"MOOOMMMYYYYY! THERE'S A STRANGE MAN TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY POOR DAUGHTER! DO SOMETHING!"

Kyoya sped his walking up until he reached the door, "You idiot, that's a girl."

Tamaki screamed, "EVEN WORSE! MY DAUGHTER BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY A LOBELIA!"

"Sempai, that's not a Lobelia student. They have a little more class when it comes to seducing women," Haruhi said.

The twins stood on either side of Haruhi with their arms on her shoulders, "But she does look like a boy. Those basketball shorts are hideous and the yellow shirt is so pasty against her fair skin."

Shinji's anger was showing, "I'm right here, you damn shadows."

"Shadows?" they both asked simultaneously.

"You're each other's shadow. You look exactly alike."

Ayomi coughed, "Shi-chan."

Shinji smiled down at the blonde girl lying under her, "Yes, dear?"

"Get off," Ayomi pushed Shinji off of her and the bed with a loud thud as the small girl landed.

That sent the twins into a fit of giggles.

"So, why exactly are you guys here. In my room. While I'm in my pajama's in bed?" Ayomi paused between the sentences purposely to show a little anger.

"Oh, dear daughter, we thought it would be nice to get you away from this awful negative energy. My wonderful daughter deserves to be free and happy and to li-," Tamaki was cut off my Kyoya hitting him with his notebook.

"Tamaki, you're not making any sense with your rambling. We came because _Daddy_ wanted to take us all to the private resort. I of course said no since my father has requested maintenance to be done on it. He then suggested we go to a commoners festival in Kyoto and wouldn't take no for an answer," he was looking through his notebook as he spoke.

"Kyo-kun, don't be such a stick in the mud, "Ayomi said as she stood up.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and glared at her before looking at what she was wearing and turning away with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Honey looked at his cousin and blushed; Mori looked away, also blushing. The twins and Tamaki stared before Haruhi ushered them all out of the room.

Ayomi looked confused until Shinji put a finger under Ayomi's bra strap and snapped it against her shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Think about it," Shinji said before she walked to Ayomi's closet and raided it.

Ayomi looked down and started to spaz. She was only wearing a black and pink bra with matching underwear and a loose midriff shirt hanging off her shoulders.

Shinji threw a set of clothes at Ayomi before taking something for herself, "You should really pay attention, you know."

Ayomi giggled nervously as she changed into the purple baby doll shirt and black shorts that went to her mid-thigh, "I didn't know that's all I was wearing. I thought I fell asleep in my dress from last night."

"You did have a habit of doing things in your sleep. I'm surprised I can still wear your clothes even though you're so much bigger than me," Shinji said as she changed out of her clothes and into a light green sundress.

They both walked out of the room and into the living room where the Host club was waiting. Ayomi was ambushed by Tamaki, Honey, and the twins. They were all talking and rambling on about different things and she gave up on trying to listen.

"Guys, I _really _hate to interrupt, but are we going any time soon?"

Tamaki pushed everyone off of Ayomi, "Yes, daughter," he ran to Kyoya, "Mommy, let's go!"

Kyoya shook his head and sighed, "If we must."

They all started heading for the door, Honey piggy backing on Ayomi's shoulders, Mori walking beside them.

"Ayo-chan, I know it's bad, but I think you should do what makes you happy, even if it's not what Aunt and Uncle want," he whispered.

Ayomi smiled, "Mitskuni, I'll be fine."

"But they're angry at you, and they think you're rebelling because of me."

"Why would they think it's because of you?"

"Because when I met Tama-chan I was trying to stop eating sweets and acting cute because my father said it wasn't how a true fighter acts and Tama-chan told me to just be myself and then I joined the Host Club," Mori nodded in agreement.

Ayomi smiled, "Cuz, I'll be fine."

Honey nuzzled into her back cutely, "Kay but we're always here."

Shinji was watching Honey from a short distance, awing over how cute he is. They all got outside and stood in front of the limo before Shinji looked at everyone nervously.

"Shi-chan, is everything ok?" Honey asked.

She nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, it's just...I forgot to mention something."

Tamaki bowed in front of her and took her hand, "Say it dear princess. It is our job as a Host Club to put smiles on girls' faces."

Shinji looked at him in disbelief, "Princess? What are you smoking? All I didn't mention is that the others are here."

"Others as in Ji-," Ayomi was cut off by three people jumping out from the bushes.

One was a little taller than Kyoya with curly blonde hair to his shoulders, golden hazel eyes, and obviously muscular. Another was a small girl, as tall as Honey on the blondes back, glaring at everyone over his shoulder. She had black hair down to her mid-back and tied in a pony tail and piercing crystal blue eyes. The last was an inch shorter than Mori with dark brown hair spiked up and to the left side, and green eyes.

The brown haired one put Ayomi in a headlock, "Long time no see, girl. Why didn't you come see us in Ikebukuro?"

The blonde walked over and hit the brown haired on the head, "Jiro, didn't we discuss this?"

The black haired girl looked at Jiro and then to the blonde, "He's an idiot, what do you expect?"

"Maeko, don't be mean," Jiro retorted, "Kin, make her stop."

The blonde shrugged and turned his attention to the Host Club, "I'm sure you got our names by now. We just came because Shinji dragged us."

Haruhi blinked a few times, "Ayomi, how exactly do you know these people?"

Ayomi jumped and started pushing the Hosts in the limo, "Nowhere, just ignore them, they don't know what they're talking about."

"Ayomi, we will all be informed by the end of the night. By the way, we're staying at the Hitachiin residence tonight," Kyoya gave her an irresistible smile before she got anyone in the car.

She blushed and took in his features before he kissed her.

"Awwww, they're finally coming out with it," the twins said together. Hikaru put one arm on Haruhi and Kaoru put his on Tamaki and looked at each other, "Now what to do with you two."

Haruhi and Tamaki looked around confused.

"What are you two talking about? And get off of me, Hikaru."

"Oh nothing~," they replied, prancing over to the limo, "Are we going or what?"

Shinji looked at Ayomi with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Ayomi crossed her arms, "That won't work on me."

Maeko jumped down from her perch on Kin's shoulders and stood in front of Ayomi making the same puppy dog eyes, "Pwease, A-chan," the tears were about to fall from her eyes.

Ayomi glared and threw her hands up, "Fine."

Maeko wiped her eyes and put one hand in her pocket trying to hide something. Hikaru glanced at her hidden hand and jumped when she looked back at him. She glared at him before smiley cutely, hoping she'd get away with whatever she had done. Hikaru gulped and turned to get in the limo, heart pounding from fear.

"Nice job with the artificial tears, Mae," Kin whispered.

"I learned from the best."

They all finished getting in the limo, which ended up being jam packed. It was the loudest limo ride any of them had experienced. And the first limo ride for Shinji, Jiro, Maeko, and Kin.

Most of the noise also happened to originate from them. Mostly from Jiro, who was pushing buttons at random to see what they do. Shinji tried to stop him but ended up being louder than he originally was.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief as she got out of the long, stuffy vehicle, "I'll walk home when we're done here."

That earned her a spinning hug and whining from Tamaki. She struggled to get out of his grip and when she succeeded, he got back in the farthest corner of the limo to sulk.

"Tono, you're the one that wanted this," Kaoru started,

"Yeah, come on. But if you don't, I guess we get Haruhi all to ourselves," Hikaru finished.

Tamaki was instantly in front of them, "You doppelgangers better not touch my Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Ayomi put an arm around her neck, "Do you ever?"

Haruhi sighed again, "No, but I can dream, can't I?"

Shinji hugged Haruhi from behind, nuzzling into her shoulder blades, "But then your dreams would be crushed and I wouldn't want such a pretty girl die from disappointment."

Haruhi shivered, "C-can you stop that, please?"

Shinji smirked and kept doing what she was doing until Tamaki intervened, "This is MY daughter."

Maeko stood in front of Tamaki, "She's not even related to you, halfer."

Tamaki's eyes started to water, "W-what are you saying Mae-chan? I love Haruhi in a way that only a father could love his daughter! We must be related!"

"You're not," she stated flatly.

Tamaki whimpered and tried to get in the limo again. Kyoya closed the door before he could jump in and continued to write in his notebook.

"If you would, Tamaki, I really do want to get this started," he closed his notebook and snaked an arm around Ayomi.

The twins each put a hand on Maeko's head, "We could get used to you shutting him down like that. It's always fun playing with Tono."

Maeko swatted their hands away, "You two are too perky. Go away."

Their eyes narrowed and they went around her on either side to face her, "But you've known Ayomi longer than we have and she's perky."

"I've known her for three years or so, yes, but she isn't perky. She's beautiful with a voice to match," she started blushing a little, contrasting with her black hair.

The twins looked to each other while she continued on a rant not so different than Tamaki's.

"Sounds like someone,"

"Has an Ayomi complex."

Maeko glared and pulled her arm back to hit them when she was picked up by Kin, "Come on, we'll be here all day if you guys keep yappin'."

They all smiled and were off to enjoy a commoner's fair, all of them strangely getting along despite the bickering.


	21. Festival Fun

_**I Don't Feel Like Dancing **_

_**Chapter 21: Festival Fun**_

_**I tried to update quickly but that didn't work so well with my laziness. ^^ Sorry. But I'll get on with it now. **_

None of the rich folk knew what to do once they got to the festival. Everyone looked at Tamaki expectantly, waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do first. He looked at each of them dumbly.

"What?"

"It was your idea, Tono."

"So tell us what to do."

Everyone nodded to the twins words and looked back at Tamaki.

"Well, I don't know what commoners do here. I was hoping my daughter could tell me."

They all sighed.

"If you guys aren't gonna move then follow me," Jiro said, starting to walk away.

"You remember the trouble you got us in before. We're not following you this time," Shinji and Ayomi stated at the same time.

"Come on guys, I'll be good."

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, "Lets follow him around then."

After a minute of walking they were at a bunch of food stands.

"Just like you to go for the food first. That's always an idiots first thought," Maeko said as she butted in front of him to get two squids on a stick, eyeing the three rich boys awing over the thought of food being on a stick.

She handed one to Kin before chowing down on her own.

"I'll take 15," Tamaki belted triumphantly.

The worker paled and handed over all the ones they had ready and quickly went to prepare more. Tamaki handed one to everyone and kept the extras in one hand while biting on one in the other.

"Yuck, Tono, what were you thinking?"

"Yeah, this texture is awful," the twins said, spitting their mouthful into a trash can and then throwing their sticks in.

"It's salty," Honey said with his tongue sticking out and then taking another bite, "but it's good, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Ayomi was finished with hers when she looked to Kyoya who was glaring at the stick.

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it."

"I will do no such thing."

"Do it or I'll shove it down your throat."

"What?"

"Nothing, sweetie, just eat it," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tamaki sighed with a hand on his stomach and only half of one left, "Ai-chan, I can't finish it. Do you want it?"

"No, that stuff makes you fat and I wanna eat other fattening things tonight."

Before Tamaki could reply, Jiro chomped the squid and gave a thumbs up to the startled Tamaki.

Tamaki tried making a sentence but only got out "bu-bu-i-h-b-th-i"

"Tamaki, you look and sound like an idiot doing that," Haruhi said.

"That's because he is," Maeko added.

Kin patted her head and put her on his shoulders.

They all laughed and walked away, the twins pulling Tamaki with their hands around his neck.

They got to a shooting gallery, one with water guns and clown faces and one with cork guns and a western theme. Hikaru and Kaoru went for the water guns first while Honey and Mori got the cork guns. Hikaru and Honey won. The twins were drenched from messing around before playing for real.

Tamaki and Haruhi went for the water guns next, Shinji and Jiro got the corks. Haruhi and Jiro won. Tamaki sobbed and whined about it being unfair and that commoners were used to the games.

Haruhi squirted him with the gun, "You're just a lousy shot, Sempai."

Tamaki sobbed through the rest of the shooting games until Haruhi handed him the stuffed lion she won in the match against him, "If I give you this will you stop whining?"

Tamaki jumped up to hug Haruhi, "Oh, my caring beautiful daughter doesn't want to see her daddy cry."

"It's not that, Sempai. I just didn't want to hear it anymore."

"Now, Haruhi," Hikaru started,

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"They're right! That's no way to talk to daddy," he started off in a commanding tone, "but daddy does accept your present."

"You guys love to cause problems, don't you?" Ayomi joined in after her match against Kyoya.

She was holding a black stuffed wolf with a tint of red in certain light. Kyoya won the game with his calculations but he gave her the prize. In his words, it was a useless thing for him to have.

Honey tugged on Ayomi's shirt and smiled brightly, "Do you think your wolf and Usa-chan would like to eat cake together?"

A few girls awed at the cute little boy as she replied, "I'm sure she would."

"Yay! What's her name?"

"Eri."

"Eri?"

"Yep. It means 'beautiful prize' since Kyoya gave it to me and he won it as a prize."

Kyoya sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "You're too sentimental for your own good."

"Maybe you're not sentimental enough."

He chuckled and rustled her hair before hugging her to leave. Everyone was bored of the games by now and probably hungry again. They went back to food stands and got hotdogs and sushi. Tamaki and the twins were in awe of the commoners' food, the twins liking it more than the squid while Shinji and Jiro tried to tell them that it wasn't as great as they thought. Maeko ignored them while riding on Kin's shoulders.

They all were eating while walking to an open grassy area. They all sat down and talked. It was Tamaki that did most of the talking and the twins interrupting/making fun of him. And of course, Tamaki would cry to Haruhi about how mean the doppelgangers were.

Tamaki was in the middle of talking when a loud explosion scared him. He hid behind Haruhi with a shriek.

"Tamaki, calm down and look up. It's just fireworks," Kyoya said from the other side of him, seeing that Haruhi's oxygen supply was cut off.

"Oh..."

Tamaki took his place between Haruhi and Kyoya. Ayomi was on the other side of Kyoya and Mori was beside her with Honey on his shoulders. Kaoru was sitting on Hikaru's lap beside Haruhi.

Kyoya watched Ayomi since the fireworks stopped being interesting after the first few minutes. He stared at her for a few minutes, taking in her beauty. She finally noticed and smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat before he leaned in and kissed her.

Ayomi smiled at him and then nodded around him to Tamaki. He smiled lightly and took her hand.

Ayomi stood up "I have to pee."

"Well then, go," Hikaru said.

"I...don't know where it is," she replied, half truthfully.

Kyoya stood up and faked a sigh, "I'll go. Does _anyone_ else need to go anywhere?" He put a little emphasis on the words hoping the less dense ones would catch on.

Honey frowned, "Now that you mention it, I do need to potty," he hugged Usa-chan between him and Mori's neck.

Mori stood up carefully, making sure his cousin didn't fall.

Maeko and Kin didn't seem to want to move until Ayomi glared at them.

The twins sighed, knowing what was going on but not really wanting to move, "I guess more food would be nice," they both said.

They both got up, deliberately pushing Haruhi towards Tamaki but playing it off like it didn't happen. Shinji and Jiro perked up at the word food and stood up with the twins and headed off to the food stands.

Once everyone was gone, Haruhi was looking around from her new position on Tamaki's lap. She blushed a little when she felt a hand on her head.

"I can't help but feel they did that on purpose."

"Why would they do that, Sempai?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea," he smiled and looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I think...they want me to do this."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "And it's not supposed to be fatherly."

Haruhi blushed and sat up quickly, "S-sempai, w-why would t-they...I-I mean..."

She was cut off by a couple fingers on her chin, forcing her to face him.

"Shhh," he hushed before kissing her.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in silence while Shinji and Jiro talked about commoner things. They were intrigued and actually listening for once. When they got to the food stands, Shinji took over ordering while Jiro got the money out.

The twins gave each other knowing glances, "I guess Valentines day isn't the day of love this year."

"Right you are, Kaoru," he said, giving his brother a loving one armed hug.

"You owe me a song."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't expect you to move any other way."

Kin smiled down at his tiny girlfriend who was latched onto both him and Ayomi. Kyoya attempted to hold Ayomi's hand but got glares from Maeko when she noticed. Ayomi put her free hand on the black mess of hair and smiled. Maeko gave a disapproving look about Ayomi being shared.

They all walked with Maeko talking to Ayomi about everything, ignoring the fact there were two others. She even mentioned Kin's flaws. He threw a fit much like Tamaki would but a little calmer. They walked around the festival, passing everyone once. Honey and Mori went to play more games when they got up.

Ayomi skipped out of Maeko's grip and over to her cousins, "Can I play with you, Honey?"

Honey's smile brightened, "Yep! It'll be so much fun! But I wont go easy on you."

"I don't want you to. Just because you have more martial arts practice doesn't mean I'm defenseless."

Honey nodded and they both started rapid fire on glass bottles with soft balls. Kyoya sighed at their lack of thought but smiled when Ayomi finally got one. They had both thrown the balls so hard that the glass broke. The man at the counter shied away from them.

When they were done playing, they started to go find the hungry group consisting of Shinji, Jiro, Hikaru, and Kaoru. They found them having a ketchup and mustard squirt bottle war.

Hikaru and Kaoru had ketchup, Shinji and Jiro had mustard. Ayomi got a mayonnaise bottle and laid it down on the side, aiming for the group. She brought her fist down hard, laughing as a strip of mayo landed across Jiro's nose. They all stopped their war and laughed, even though some mayo hit them as well.

"You guys love trouble, huh?"

"You were laughing so I guess you do, too, huh, Ai-chan?" Shinji retorted.

Jiro put Ayomi in a headlock while Shinji smeared some mustard on Ayomi's cheek with her finger. Maeko glared and crossed her arms before climbing back on Kin's shoulders and giving him a hug.

"You guys are mean," Ayomi said as she wiggled out of the headlock.

Kaoru wiped the mustard off of Ayomi's cheek and licked it off his finger, "You know, these commoner condiments are pretty good considering they aren't made from the best ingredients."

Kin gave them a blank stare, "But aren't all condiments the same?"

"Nope. Your commoner ketchup could be made with old tomatoes. Ours were checked by hand multiple times and made into ketchup the day they got off the vine."

"How do you know that?"

"We have it made in our own estate. We can't afford to get sick from all of the commoner diseases."

"Have you gotten the cold?" Maeko chimed in.

"Well, yeah, everyone has."

"That's called the 'common' cold."

Maeko ducked down behind Kin, hoping the twins took the bait. They did. They freaked out and said they needed to get home to wash all of the commoner germs off.

Ayomi sighed, "Guys, the germs here are the same as anywhere else."

They stopped fidgeting and looked around at everyone. Kyoya had his head in his hand mumbling about how stupid they are. Maeko was giggling and Kin was smiling.

Jiro and Shinji patted both of them on the back, "Don't take it too hard."

Honey and Mori walked up in the middle of the talking. They snuck off when they saw cakes and Honey had to buy as much as he could before Mori advised otherwise. He smiled in confusion and ate an éclair happily.

"I guess all that's left is to retrieve Tamaki and Haruhi. According to my calculations, this incredibly long fireworks show should be over in two minutes."

"Well, it's long because us _commoners _do like to go all out occasionally," Shinji said as she ran past and spun in the middle of the walkway.

Kyoya sighed, "Ayomi."

"Hey, don't look at me," she said before chasing after Shinji.

Jiro ran past them both saying something about a race. The girls trailed behind him yelling about how unfair he was being since he was a guy with longer legs.

"Maeko," Kin looked over his shoulder to the girl, "Wanna go?"

The icy blue eyes lit up as she pointed forwards, "Off we go, my Prince!"

Kin smiled and ran after them. The rest of them walked calmly until they caught up with the panting group at the edge of the grass.

"Awww, how cute," Shinji said once she found Tamaki and Haruhi.

"They do make a good pair," Maeko said.

Everyone looked at Haruhi leaning on Tamaki with his arm around her.

_**Yay~ I finally got one of these out. In the next chapter, everyone's gonna stay at the Hitachiin's so I guess you can all imagine how crazy that'll be. I'm having enough trouble keeping track of them all. Making them act crazy is gonna be a lot of hard fun. **_


	22. UPDATE!

_**Hey, guys. **_

_**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story recently but a few personal things happened and I've lost some inspiration. I am planning on finishing the story, don't worry about that. I just need a little more time to think about things and get some motivation. **_

_**I appreciate every single one of you who reads and leaves feedback and I hope you all understand. **_

_**In the meantime, I don't want to leave you all with nothing so I'm going to start a fantasy OC story sometime soon for those of you who are interested. **_

_**It'll most likely be about things like Elves and Orks, Dwarves, Wolfmen, etc. I've been on sort of a fantasy kick and I think, maybe if I get some of these ideas out of the way, it'll clear up some room in my head to think about Ayomi. I don't know how long it'll go on or how much I'll update it once I get more inspiration for my other story, but I'll keep it going until it comes to some kind of close. It'll probably end up being something that I turn to when I need to think creatively, and what better way than to use a fantasy story?**_

_**If any of you are interested, I'll try getting up a chapter or two of the Fantasy story up real soon. **_

_**You guys are great. **_

_**-Yuki**_


End file.
